Triforce Against Magic
by Aozora-Miyako Shuki
Summary: At the end of OoT, right before Link gives the Ocarina back to Zelda he is transported to a place he dosn't even know! Hogwarts!. He may not know it yet, but he will help Harry on his quest to defeat Voldemort.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts!

Triforce Against Magic 

Hey! 

Aozora-Miyako: This is my first attempt to a crossover fic.   
Maat: Weren't you able to do some with Medatsu and Quetesh???   
A-M: (sweat drop)……… yeah……….   
Maat:?   
A-M: Never mind. Just do your work.   
Maat: Like you don't own Harry Potter since it belongs to J.K. Rowling?   
A-M: You left one out………   
Maat: The Nintendo one?   
A-M: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Miyamoto-sama! (you rule Miyamoto-sama)   
Maat: …………………………   
A-M: Let us begin our story! 

A/N: Little explanations. This story happens RIGHT AFTER OoT. As soon as Link defeats Ganondorf, and right before Link gives the Ocarina back to Zelda. Instead of going to that 'place in the sky' (you guys know what I mean), He gets teleported to Hogwarts.   
As for the Hogwarts' side, Voldemort has come back, but has found a new source of power. And yet AGAIN, he is after Harry. But Harry'll have a little help. And in my story SIRIUS LIVES!!!!!!!!   
"0000" talking   
_0000 _thought   
"000" anyone talking in the ancient Hylian Language. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts! 

"Where- Where am I?"

His body was covered in cuts and bruises from his previous fight Ganondorf and the fight with his pig-like form Ganon. With the night rain hitting his wounds, the made them sting more than they normally would hurt him. Because of the immense pain ad the lack of blood he felt very sick. He wanted to thrown. He started coughing. He ended up coughing out blood. He couldn't tell he was coughing blood because of the lack of light and the fact that his clothes were all wet. After a few moments, he noticed a castle off in the distance _Shelter_ he thought. He began walking towards the castle.   
"Why? Why am I here? There's got to be a reason………"   
He noticed, upon closer inspection that the castle was not Hyrule castle so if it wasn't Hyrule castle……… What was it? He sheathed his Master Sword, the blade that repelled evil, and place his scratched up Hylian shield onto his back. Standing there, he over heard a half saying something "August 27th, grumble grumble. The students'll be here soon. He noticed that it was not a man but a half-giant speaking. Two big wooden doors were shut. He pushed one open, but his wounds stinged just by pushing the door. He walked in slowly. Every step he took echoed throughout the hall. He looked around and no one was there.   
"What kind of place is this?"   
The more he walked in the castle the harder it was to keep his strength up. A door, off to his left was burst open. A man in a black cloak walked quickly in front of him. He noticed the boy standing in front of the doors.   
"What up with you, Kid?" he asked ferociously.   
"Why?"   
The man gave the boy an odd look, a little bit of confusion and a little bit of anger. He seemed angry after all. "What?" the man ended up asking.   
Why am I here?"   
A claps of thunder was heard from outside followed by a bolt of lighting. The lightning was able to make enough light so that the man could see the boy's face. The boy looked as if he were 15 or so. His face had a bit of blood on it from his previous fight. He also had a few cuts and bruises on his face.   
"What's is your name?" The man asked angrily.   
The boy just stood there, didn't move looked at this black-cloaked man.   
What do you care???"   
"Will you stop speaking like that?! I can't understand you." He growled. The boy, yet again, didn't move.   
The man in black got very annoyed at what the boy was doing to him. No one ever gave the man in black the silent treatment. Theman in black really lost his patience.   
"Tell me your name, or I'll use some Verutasum on you!" he threatened.   
The boy started to get nervous. He hadn't seen any people he knew at this weird place. He wanted to see anyone, whether it was Saria, Zelda, or even Ganondorf!   
He turned around and ran back outside, ignoring the man's words. He ran and ran, until he bumped into the half-giant he heard before.   
"Oy there! You a' right, kid?" he said.   
"Why must you bother me such? Where is Zelda? Where are the sages? WHY AM I HERE?!?!" Shouted the boy.   
The half-giant blinked a few times. "What was that?" he asked.   
The boy started to run again. The pain that the rain was giving was starting to be unbearable. He wanted to have the comfort he felt for a few moments, even if he had to hear that man once again. However, he could not find the entrance to that castle anymore, he ran in any direction he thought was right. He wound up at the Quiditch pitch, where he tripped over his own feet. He got up. At this point he was completely lost. He ended up fainting from the lack of blood and the pain that the cold rain was giving him. 

"M-My Lord I think I have found a new source of power for you." said a little man with a little squeaky voice to match.   
"Really?" said the squeaky man's master. "If you lie to me again, Wormtail, I'll kill you!"   
"Y-Yes Lord Voldemort!" he said, "The power is of Legend but no one knows if its true or not. It is said that, if the Three Goddesses are with the Six Elements. The power is unsurpassed!"   
"Interesting……… But if this only a legend………WHAT USE DOES IT HAVE TO ME?!"   
"M-My Lord, what if we tried to find them, you could be the most powerful wizard of all. Even more powerful than Dumbledore. Than Harry Potter!"   
"I like that idea………" thought Voldemort. 

"Where………………………… Where am I?"The boy woke up. He immediately noticed that he was no longer cold. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed, once his eyes got into focus, that he was in a bed. He then noticed in how much pain he was, but being a warrior that was nothing right now. He noticed that he was bandaged up in all the places where he assumed had cuts of very bad bruises. He then heard a door open and looked in that director to se who it could be.   
He saw that the person was wearing a black dress with a white apron. The feature the boy noticed right away was her ears. She had round ears. He then realized where he was. He was in an infirmary!   
"Oh? You're awake! How are you feeling?" she asked, in a matter-of-fact kind of way.   
"Why do you care?" the boy answered. His dry throat made his voice come out croaked.   
The med witch blinked twice and left. The silence was intense. The blond-haired boy sighed, which echoed throughout the Wing. He looked around and no one was around. _Oh great! No one's here, this is going to be fun. _he thought sarcastically. He sighed again, followed by another echo.   
The med witch came back a few minutes later with the man in the black cloak he had met earlier.   
"So the boy's awake? It's about time! He HAS been out of it for three days!" He leaned over the boy's bed. "I will ask you again, boy, what your name???"   
The boy opened his mouth, as if he were about to say something, but instead rolled to the side of the bed where the man n black was and let out the contents of his stomach. Blood was mixed with the content of his stomach.   
"I gave him a potion for that………--sigh-- I don't get it." Said the witch.   
"Poppy, maybe I can see what the problem is." Said the voice of an old man.   
"Albus!" "Headmaster" said 'Poppy' and the man in black at the same time.   
The boy looked up to the Headmaster. "Where am I? What am I doing here?"   
Dumbledore blinked. "Can you at least tell me you name?" he asked with a very friendly smile on.   
"Rinku!" answered the boy.   
"My name is Albus Dumbledore. This is Severus Snape –our Potions Master here at Hogwarts- and Poppy Pomfrey –our med witch. You have come here at a bad time, my young friend. We are about to start our term. But I sense a great deal of magic within you, how would you like to attend our school?" The boy answered with a nod. "Will he be up to it buy then Poppy?" asked Dumbledore.   
"He should……… but it depends on how he is." Answered the only witch in the room.   
How did I get here"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

A-M: Whaddya think?   
Maat: It's ok……… for your first try……… I guess   
A-M: YOU GUESS?! Geez Thanks a lot Maat. Some support you are!   
Maat: What?!   
A-M: (sweat drop) Anywho……… Please review!!!!!!! 


	2. Shadows, Fire and Leaf

Triforce Against Magic 

Aozora-Miyako: WOW!!!!! THREE REVIEWS ON MY FIRST CHAPPIE!!!!!! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!!!!   
Maat: Yes you should be………   
A-M: What's that supposed to mean?!   
Maat: Nothing.   
A-M: (sweat drop) Maat, you sure are weird………   
Maat: err------------------ Aozora-Miyako-chan doesn't own Harry Potter (it belongs to J.K. Rowling) And the Legend of Zelda (it belongs to Nintendo)   
A-M: HEY! You did the Disclaimer without me telling you! Good job! 

Rinku is Link in Japanese, for those who didn't know. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Chapter 2: Shadow, Fire and Leaf 

"How is she Remus?" asked a man with long black hair.   
"I think she'll pull through. However she _is_ an elf so, it may take longer to heal………" explained Lupin. As soon as he said that, a little girl with green hair walked into the dining room where "Remus" and the black-haired man were sitting. Lupin then added: "Or she could in almost no time!"   
The black-haired man slowly got up from his chair, and walked towards the little girl. To him she looked about 10 years old. He kneeled down so they could be at eye-level with the girl. He put on a very friendly smile. "What's your name?" He asked in a very friendly tone of voice.   
Where am I?" She said looking around, confused.   
The man blinked. Then, he looked at "Remus". "Remus" raised his shoulders in an 'I don't know' type of way.   
"My name's Saria!" She said happily. She wasn't too sure why, but she felt as though she could trust these people.   
"I'm Sirius Black and that man over there is Remus Lupin!" he said in the same smile he had before. 

Minerva McGonagal walked into the hospital wing. She wasn't too happy that the headmaster was there every once in a while, when things had to be done. It's not like he ignored the chores, but he felt as if he had to be a good host. She was slightly annoyed. She, too, could not forget about the young boy Snape and Hagrid brought in, the one they found in the Quidditch Pitch three night ago. She opened the door a little roughly. Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and Snape all looked up. Link also looked up, by sitting, but got up too quickly. A wave of dizziness hit and Link sank his face into his hands. But no one had noticed this yet.   
"Albus! There's a young woman who's here for the—Oh my Lord, is he alright?!" Pointing at the blond-haired boy they were all surrounding.   
They all looked in Link's direction. Madam Pomfrey put Link right back to bed. In link's weakened state, he couldn't fight back, and he was gently laid back onto the bed.   
"What were about to say, Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.   
"Yes! There's someone who's here for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." She said.   
"Right!" Dumbledore stood up, and then turned to Snape. Then to Link "If you want to talk to anybody, all the staff here at Hogwarts, will be willing to listen."   
Link nodded, but had half-ignored that statement. 

A young woman, dressed in purple and black robes, was taping her finger in a sing of impatience. Her blue-ish hair floated gently by the breeze emanating from the open window behind Dumbledore's desk.   
This is really stupid! But I think it's the only way I can find Zelda……… she said to herself.   
"Sorry to have kept you waiting!" said Dumbledore, walking into his office.   
"That's alright! I don't mind, I can be very patient!" she said sarcastically. Upon look turning to look at him, she opened her eyes to reveal a pair of red eyes. Dumbledore chuckled a bit. "Anyways, My name is Impa Kage! I know much about the world and magic, especially dark magic."   
"I appreciate your wait, since we have a visitor in the Hospital Wing." He explained.   
"That's quite alright!"   
They talked for a very long time. Dumbledore seemed to like this woman, despite her blue hair and red eyes, which seamed to make Dumbledore slightly-hardly though- edgy. Dumbledore even thought that he could give this job permanently to this person, but then again, Snape would be very mad at him.   
"I appreciate you giving me this job, I assure you, and you won't be disappointed." Said Impa   
"I know I made a good decision!" said Dumbledore, with a smile. 

Impa walked out of Dumbledore's office, quite proud of herself. However, she sighed._I hope I find Zelda. The man who found me said that many people come here so I might be able to find Zelda. I better……… I don't even want to think about what the King'll do if I can't find her._   
Impa shook her head rapidly. She would worry about these things when the time would come, even though she couldn't help worry at this time though. While trying to find her quarters, she came across a familiar aura. _A Triforce aura!_ she thought. She followed it for a little while, until she bumped into someone.   
"So, you're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, eh?" said Snape angrily. "I should have that position, but the headmaster feels like it's better for me to teach Potions."   
"So you teach potions? Big deal! It's not like it concerns me!" said Impa.   
"It should!" growled Snape. And he walked off angrily.   
_Curse you! You made me loose that aura!_ She ended up looking for her classes and her quarters. Which took quite a while to find. She found them, with the little belongings she had. She then started to unpack.   
"I knew it would be you!"   
"Heh! Darunia, nothing can get past you, eh?" said Impa, teasing.   
"Need a light?" he said making a flame in his hand.   
Impa smiled at him. But then she gasped! Darunia had a human form. He had extremly blond hair and his skin was quite tanned (a little paler than the Gerudos though). "I had this form when I woke up here!"   
"Darunia? Can you help me unpack? The students are going to be here tomorrow," asked Impa.   
"Students?"   
"Yes! You heard me!" I got a job as a teacher in this school."   
"I've never seen this side of you Impa!" teased Darunia   
Impa just glared at him. "I wonder where everyone else is?" asked Darunia.   
"Well, I have to find Zelda, if not the King'll have my head!" answered Impa   
"I miss Brother!" said Darunia.   
"I miss the boy too, but I'm sure he's here somewhere." 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

A-M: THERE!!! Done chappie 2. Please review!!! 


	3. The Sorting

Triforce Against Magic  
  
Aozora-Miyako: WOW!!! 9 RIEVIEWS! ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS' MINNA-SAN!!!!!  
  
Maat: * sweat drop* yeah...congratulations  
  
A-M: Thanks Maat! -. - Anywho, to the story!  
  
Maat: You forgot to say that you don't own Harry Potter and The Legend of Zelda.  
  
A-M: O Thanks Maat! But yet again, you missed something.  
  
Maat: * blink blink*  
  
A-M: Yup! I have to give last names to our Hylian Heroes! So their last names HOWEVER belong to me! :P  
  
A/N:  
  
Flagger: Thanks! I can't wait to read your HP/LoZ fan fiction!  
  
LunaticPandora1: Thanks for the Impa stuff. I'll update A.S.A.P.  
  
Medatsu: Thanks! Quetesh: Uhh... I appreciate that Link is a total Bishie but don't have a cow... * sweat drop*  
  
Winged Knight: Since Nintendo didn't really give an age to Link, I think he looks 15, so that's what I'm doing.  
  
MagicalAngiru: Thanks a lot, it really means a lot to me! Well, here's chappie 3!  
  
Here are a few ages that might help out in the story:  
  
Link: 15  
  
Zelda: 16  
  
Saria: 11  
  
Darunia: 17  
  
Ruto: 15  
  
Nabooru: 17  
  
If there are any ages you aren't sure about, put them in the reviews, and I'll be more than happy to answer you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: The Sorting  
  
Madam Pomfrey woke up by the noise of a door opening. She thought it was Dumbledore checking up on the boy. She got dressed and walked out her office. She took one step out of her office and gasped. Link was nowhere to be found.  
  
She ran out of the Hospital Wing and stopped dead in her tracks. Link was by the wall, breathing hard. He was... stretching?! He looked up with a depressed face. He made a faint smile, faint but comforting.  
  
"Ohaiyou gozaimas'!" he said politely.  
  
Madam Pomfrey grabbed his hand and dragged him into the Hospital wing. She asked for Link to take off his shirt. He did, and gasped, for the second time that day! All of Link's injuries had healed.  
  
"How...? What...? Huh?!" she was speechless. The night before, Link looked like he would die. And yet, a day later, he doesn't have a scratch on him.  
  
Footsteps were heard coming towards the Hospital Wing, and Snape walked in. He made a sudden stop when looking at Link's 'injuries'. He also was speechless.  
  
"The Headmaster asked me to check up on the boy. But looks like I can tell him he made a full recovery... of sorts." he snarled. And with that he left.  
  
~~ Where are my sword and shield? ~~ Asked Link.  
  
Madam Pomfrey blinked. Link shook his head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well... Let's see..." said Madam Pomfrey. She was looking threw a box of clothes that students usually left there. "I think this'll do." she pulled out a black long sleeve shirt, sewed (sp?) underneath a red T-shirt, a pair of dark blue pant (dark blue like the Zora Tunic), and a pair of black skater shoes. She handed him the clothes and showed him where the lavatories were.  
  
"Now, you still have blood in your hair, so I want you to take a shower, oh and here." she handed him a hair elastic, for Link's shoulder length hair.  
  
Unaware Link was in the shower, Dumbledore walked into the ward. He looked around and saw Madam Pomfrey making a bed, and taking things out from underneath the same bed.  
  
"Poppy?" he said. She looked and he continued. "I wanted to see the boy before the students arrived."  
  
"The boy's in the shower." And just then he walked out drying his beautiful set of blond hair. Madam Pomfrey handed him a hairbrush, and Link started to comb his hair, and then tied it up. Dumbledore continued his 'speech' "As I was saying, since you will be attending Hogwarts, we have to put you in grade..." he handed Link a paper, and Link left somewhere to write this paper. He came back to minutes later and grabbed his sword and shield. He put the paper to hold in his mouth, took the sheath's strap at threw it over his should and took the shield in his right hand. He stopped at the door and bowed to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Arigato gozaimas'!" he said politely.  
  
Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore both had the same expression on their face. A bit surprised and a bit confused. This boy looked depressed. They wanted to help him. They were going to help him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Two hours had passed; Link entered Dumbledore's office followed by McGonagall. Link handed Dumbledore the paper, and he magically corrected it. While the paper was being corrected, McGonagall threw Link's sword and shield on his desk.  
  
"Boy, those can stay there! We don't want you killing people!" she said.  
  
~~Whatever! ~~ Replied the blond-haired boy  
  
"Tea?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Link and McGonagall shook their heads. It was hard to believe that wherever this was, they too served tea.  
  
~*~*~ *~  
  
"Excuse me? Can I sit here? It's full pretty much everywhere." Asked a blond-haired girl with blue eyes.  
  
Harry, Ron Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny looked up from the cabin in the train. Harry then spoke up:  
  
"Sure, there's one seat left!"  
  
"Thank you!" she bowed and said politely.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter!"  
  
"Zelda Hiruke!"  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley. These are my brothers, Fred and George, and my sister, Ginny!" he explained.  
  
Harry was very surprised that Zelda hadn't said anything about knowing him. The Boy Who Lived. For Harry this was good thing, that's one other person he didn't to worry about hanging over him. This girl on the opposite was very quiet, but Harry liked her.  
  
"Hey!" started Hermione, "How old are you?"  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm 16!" ((yes im making Zelda older than Link)) she answered.  
  
"If you're 16..." continued Hermione, "What house are you in?"  
  
"I do not know, why?"  
  
"Well, in Hogwarts you hav'ta be sorted into a house. There's Gryffindor, we're all in Gryffindor, Hufllepuff, and Ravenclaw and- "started Ron who was cut off by none other than...  
  
"The best house! Slytherin!" said Malfoy. "But, you're a quiet type. I hope you don't be in Slytherin. It would ruin our reputation!" he started laughing, his goons started laughing too. "I'm Draco Malfoy! This is Grabbe and Goyle!" and with that the three left laughing.  
  
~~Fools! Who do they think they are?! Bastards! They'll pay for that!!! ~~ Said Zelda quite angrily. Her face had changed a lot too, from the gentle quiet girl to an annoyed angry person.  
  
The whole gang blinked, and then shrugged it off. The rest of the train wide was full of commotion in the cabin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well... apparently you'll be in your fifth year, and tonight you'll be sorted into your house!" explained Dumbledore. Link looked up to him. 'I'm going to have to try to get that depressed face off of him... It's not very good for him.' "Yes, you see! Here at Hogwarts there are four houses. The house you will be assigned to will be like your family. Anyway, you'll get the full explanations tonight. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Good luck for tonight!" and with that Lind stood up, and left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~~ I don't like this place! I want out! If I had someone to talk to, it would help, but know one's here. Not even Ganondorf...~~  
  
Link was walking in the hallways of the school, it was empty, and it would be full in a few hours. Link decided to go exploring. He found the Great Hall (not hard to miss), the Transfiguration classroom, the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and a few others.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The train had arrived at Hogsmade station and the students made their way up to the castle. Harry dragged Zelda towards the carriages (sp?), and took them up to the Entrance hall. The students tool over the entrance hall and went towards the Great Hall. Zelda ripped out her hand from Harry's grip.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sorted into a house yet, I don't know where to go..." she answered.  
  
"Then you'll come with me!" said a cold voice.  
  
"Mr.- Mr. Filch!" stuttered Ron.  
  
Zelda nodded and followed Filch. Zelda and Filch waited for the students got into the Great hall and he brought Zelda to there. He told her to wait in the corner beside the door. Zelda then noticed a redheaded girl lean on the wall next to her.  
  
"So you're new as well? What year are you in?" she asked.  
  
"Sixth." she answered.  
  
"I see... I'm in my last year here-"  
  
"And you're not sorted in a house?!"  
  
"Whatever! Just don't talk to me if you see me, k?" she barked.  
  
Three other people had come up next to them: A blond boy (Link), a white haired-boy with tanned skin, and a girl with blue hair a aqua blue eyes to match. About ten minute later, the first years walked into the Great hall. ((A/N: I suck at speeches so I'll cut right to the chase.)). Dumbledore did his famous speech and McGonagall started to list the people's names to get sorted. One girl, Sara Mori, caught Zelda's attention, she was placed into Ravenclaw. This Sara Mori had green hair and green eyes. She looked extremely short for her age. Once the first years were done being sorted, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"We have a few late starters!" He handed McGonagall a piece of parchment.  
  
"Hiruke, Zelda" said McGonagall. Zelda walked over to the front of the Hall. All the pairs of eyes were on her. She found this very stressful. She sat on the stool and McGonagall put the Sorting hat on her head.  
  
"Yes... I see..." it started, "You know much about magic and are very wise. You would a great addition to....................... RAVENCLAW!!!"  
  
The Ravenclaw table busted into cheers as they greeted their new housemate.  
  
"Hono, Dalnia" the white-haired boy got up from the floor and walked calmly to the front of the hall.  
  
"So... This one has fire in the eyes and fire in the heart! Although... you are loyal to your friends, and to your elders. You'll be great in..................... Hufflepuff!!!"  
  
Hufflepuff roared as they greeted their new bunk (sp?) mate.  
  
"Kurage, Link!"  
  
Zelda, Sara, Dalnia, and the two others in the back of the hall look at Link like if they had known him. This didn't bother Link. He still had this depressed face on. He walked up to the stool, and the hat was placed on his head. Ron whispered to Harry: "I'm not surprised if he'll be going in Slytherin." Harry nodded in response.  
  
"Hmm... I see we have a depressive person on our hands... but within the head, you've got full of courage, in your heart and in your soul. So you should be in............... GRYFFINDOR!!!!"  
  
For a change, everyone in the Great Hall gasped. Link sighed and went to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Uhh...Mizu, Rutoa!"  
  
The blue-haired girl walked up to the front as if nothing bothered her. She seemed cheerful enough.  
  
"Another Loyal companion! HUFFLEPUFF!!!!"  
  
The Hufflepuff yelled yet again.  
  
"And, Tama, Nadia!"  
  
All the Slytherin guys went berserk at the sight of this gorgeous redheaded, tanned 'chick'. Her 'cool' attitude made them drooled!  
  
"A little on the rebellious side, eh? You have tendency to break a few rules......... So your house is............................... SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
The Slytherin guys went crazy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~In the Gryffindor common room~  
  
Link was in the dormitories, but he could hear everything people were saying about him.  
  
"What's up with that kid?!" said Ron.  
  
"RON! What if he heard you?!" snapped Hermione  
  
~~It doesn't matter.~~ said Link to himself. ~~At least... I have somewhere to stay...~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maat: Poor Link! He really wants to go back to Hyrule...  
  
A-M: Thanks Maat! That's the whole point! I need Nabooru's eye color, please! Thanks a lot guys!  
  
Maat:" God! Aozora-Miyako-chan... You're really demanding.  
  
A-M: Heh heh! ^^ FOUR FREAKIN' HOURS!!! It took me four hours to right this chappie. *sigh * I hope it's long enough for you guys! 


	4. The First Day

Triforce Against Magic  
  
Aozora-Miyako: Holly Crap!!! 13 reviews?! I never thought my story would pass the reviews (my other story didn't do so well, so I wasn't expecting much different)  
  
Maat: Well, you should be proud. You've grown wiser in the fan fiction area!  
  
A-M: What's that mean?  
  
Maat: * sigh* it means you've learnt a lot from the mistakes you did in your other fic.  
  
A-M: Oh! OK!  
  
Maat: Aozora-Miyako-chan doesn't own Harry Potter, nor The Legend of Zelda.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dan heron: Thanks. (he made me think a lot further on in the story)  
  
Lunatic Pandora1: Link sort of has his equipment. If you remember in chappie 3 right before the sorting, Dumbledore handed him a paper to fill out. Link then came back with McGonagall, and she gave it to Dumbledore. Don't worry he'll get it back soon.  
  
Winged Knight: He'll start soon. Since term is started, he'll get "picked on" by the teachers.  
  
Medatsu & Quetesh: Thank you so much! (Quetesh maybe a bit less)  
  
ON TO THE STORY!!!!!  
  
I made a mistake in chappie 3, Zelda's in her sixth year not fifth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Breakfast at the Gryffindor Table was not what it usually was not at its best of moods. They were pretty disappointed that they got the depressed boy, and not the Slytherins. Link apparently was not fitting in with the Gryffindors. In the common room, everyone whispered all the night before, saying theories about his so called 'depression'. Link didn't seem to mind any of this much.  
  
The head-of-house teachers handed out the schedules to their students. McGonagall noticed that her table was being a lot more quiet than the pervious years. She noticed Link only had taken a piece of toast where everyone had stuffed themselves with food to last them until lunch.  
  
"Are you sure that enough?" she asked giving him his schedule. Link nodded and took his schedule, got up and left. "Is he alright?!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Link's first class was Transfiguration, with McGonagall, then Care of Magical Creature, double potions in the afternoon. He set off to the Transfiguration classroom. When he got there, he noticed someone was already waiting for Transfiguration. She was reading a book. She had blue eyes, and blue hair. 'Rutoa.' Thought Link to himself  
  
"Hey! I'm Rutoa Mizu! I'm in Hufllepuff." She said happily. Link just nodded and leaned against the wall. "Hey! What's wrong? You know, you can talk to me, I'll keep anything you tell me a secret! But, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's just if you're looking for some one to talk to I'm-" She was interrupted by Link sighing. "Do I talk to much, just tell me I'll be quiet. 'Cause people say I talk too much-" She was interrupted by Link sighing again. "Okay, I get the message." And she went back to her reading.  
  
Students were making their way to Transfiguration, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Rutoa apparently did not understand anything from her book. She sighed, closed it with a snap and said: "I'll ask Professor McGonagall." People were talking about their summer  
  
"Quiet down, students. Quiet down!" she said making her way through a large Gryffindor group. She opened the door and People made their way to some seats. Link and Rutoa being the only two not seated McGonagall put Rutoa with Hermione and Link with Harry. The two of them sighed.  
  
McGonagall started her class with a lot of explanations. Link was just staring into nothing, not really paying attention. Rutoa was mentally freaking out, she didn't understanding anything. Hermione noticed this and calmed her down.  
  
Link sighed softly. And mumbled something like 'this sucks' in hylian of course. Harry looked at him in worry for a while, and then shrugged it off. It worried most the Gryffindors to have a depressive maniac kid in their house. Some, like Hermione, who felt sorry for him.  
  
When class was over, the students took their stuff quite eagerly and left the classroom. Link, however, took his time. "Mr. Kurage?" said Prof. McGonagall. Link looked up. "Would you like to say what's on your mind?" Link looked at her in a confused way.  
  
"Yes... I noticed that you weren't paying much attention. Is there anything I can do?" she asked. "You're a student in my house, weither you like it or not... I care for each and everyone of my students."  
  
Link shook his head, and walked to the door. He sighed and said: ~~I want out! ~~ And left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Link followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Hagrid's for their care of Magical Creatures course.  
  
They were studying Hagrid's favorite animal, the dragon. Link found this class VERY boring. He already knew a lot about dragons. Hagrid noticed this.  
  
"How come you ain't working with your 'ouse mates?" he asked. "You don't enjoy my class?"  
  
~~It sucks! ~~ he snapped at Hagrid. Hagrid Blinked, but didn't like Link's attitude.  
  
"Aw'rght!" said Hagrid. He looked around and saw Prof. Snape walking back the Forbidden Forest. "Oh? Professor Snape? Could you escort this young man to Dumbledore's office?" Snape groaned and nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It's only your first day and you're ALREADY in trouble! Not surprising!" he snapped at Link. Link sniffed at him. At the Stone Gargoyle Snape muttered something that Link didn't quite understand. ~~Fool!~~ snapped Link at Snape. Snape grabbed Link by the wrist and dragged him up the stairs. Snape knocked on Dumbledore's door, and walked in.  
  
"Dear me, Severus, aren't you hurting the boy?" asked a kindly old man's voice. Snape let Link go and then left with the door slamming behind him. Link and Dumbledore sighed. "Well, then... Why are you here Mr. Kurage?" Link shrugged.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
They looked at each other for what seemed an eternity, until the lunch bell anyways.  
  
"Listen, I can tell by your personality, you don't wan to be here. Am I right?" he asked. Link nodded a bit. "Alright then... Where ARE you from?  
  
~~Hyrule.~~ answered Link.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Snape busted into his classroom. He seemed more pissed off than usually. Link, from the first glanced, didn't like this man much, even though he did save Link's life. Snape handed each student a piece of paper, and the students were to do a sleeping potion. Everyone took their ingredients and started their potions. The potion was supposed to be a dark red-brown color, Neville's had turned blue, and Snape criticized even more than usual about his Potions' problem, and Link's turned a normal red-brown color. but when Snape tested Link potion on a rat, the rat fell instantly asleep. Everyone gasped at this sight. Snape said he would MAYBE add 5 points to Gryffindor, only if Neville could successfully do his own sleeping potion.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~~So this place isn't SO bad.~~ said Link to himself, staring at the lake after supper. ~~Maybe if I just gave this place a chance, maybe I can find Zelda and the Sages.~~ he lied down onto the grass and looked at the color of the sunset sky. ~~I hope I can find them... Maybe finding them is the Key to going back home.~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A-M: short chappie I know, but I didn't have many ideas for this chappie.  
  
Maat: That's ok, next chappie's gonna be better!  
  
A-M: Of course it will, cuz it's getting update at the same time. Pleas Review guys! 


	5. Enter Quidditch and Water

Triforce Against Magic  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Inter Quidditch and Waters  
  
A few weeks had gone by and Link seemed to get adjusted well enough to this place. He had befriended Rutoa, but she still talked too much. Somehow, Rutoa seemed to know the ancient Hylian Language, which she said had been passed down from generation to generation in the Mizu family. Link didn't question it, why would he? He also grew a little closer to his Gryffindor mates who in turn warmed a bit to him yet still kept there distance thinking how strange he was by not talking English.  
  
One fairly early Tuesday morning, Link awoke. He descended the spiral staircase to find much of a commotion around the message board in the common room. Most of the Gryffindors were crowding around it and shouting in delight. He looked over all the heads to see what was going on. Our little blond hero noticed a parchment in GIANT writing that said:  
  
ATTENTION ALL GRYFFINDORS!  
  
ALL THOSE WHO ARE ALREADY OR WANT TO BE ON THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM SHOULD COME TO THE QUIDDITCH PITCH AT 7:00 O'CLOCK TONIGHT!  
  
ULTIMATLY POPULAR PAST EVENT OF DUELING CLUB IS NOW RE ENSTATED UNDER THE SUPERVISION OF OUR NEW DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER, MRS. IMPA KAGE!  
  
OUR ANNUAL HOMEWORK PROGRAM IS NOW IN MOTION UNDER THE SUPPERVISION OF PROF. M. MCGONNAGAL, HEAD OF GRYFFINDOR HOUSE!  
  
'What kind of sport is Quidditch?! It sounds weirder than the chicken chasing I did for Talon!' thought Link a bit freaked out. More people were gathering up and some left to go and eat breakfast. Link sighed and decided it was time for breakfast himself.  
  
Link made his way down the tower and into a hall when he heard someone yelling and a figure running up to him.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimas!!!" said Rutoa. Link nodded in reply. The blue-haired Hufflepuff seemed in quite a good mood for a Tuesday morning. They talked all the way until they reached the Great hall. Rutoa waved and left him to join her fellow Hufflepuff. As he turned to walk to his own table someone place a hand on Link's shoulder. Link turned around and saw a girl with beautiful blond hair, and pure blue eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked. Link nodded and made a small but comforting smile. She smiled back and left to the Ravenclaw table. Puzzled, Link headed off to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione. Link then took out his schedule. "Charms, Divination, lunch, Herbology, and Transfigurations." Ron then asked. When he got no response he pried further "What's wrong? Why are you always so depressed?"  
  
~~That's none of your concern!~~ Link answered a bit harshly in Hylian.  
  
Link went off to his first class, Charms. He didn't like charms very much, that little shrimpy teacher telling how to do spells. He already knew a lot of magic, such as summoning the elements of his arrows, Din's Fire, Farore's wind, and Nayru's Love. He didn't need to learn anymore or get any additional experience.  
  
Charms, for a change, went by really fast. They only had to re-copy chapter 2 of their book. Divination was Link's least favorite course. He thought it was only a fluke, and luck. Harry and Ron saw his expression of the course and told him their thoughts on Trelawny. None of it would actually be real enough to come true. They had lunch: which was soup and chicken sandwiches. Link enjoyed his Herbology class. He never knew what so many plants could do or how many could kill him.  
  
Linked and Rutoa both walked into the Transfiguration classroom, and stopped dead in their tracks at the door. Some Hufflepuffs weren't watching were they were going and bumped into Rutoa and Link. On each desk, there were 2 birds snowy-white pigeons. Everyone took their seats and McGonnagal started her class.  
  
"Alright, students," she started, "Today we will be transfiguring these pigeons into flutes." she went in front of Ron, who was sitting right in front of Harry, "Alright, like this!" she waved her wand and touched the bird. "Tori no Furute!" The bird exploded in a puff of smoke and a flute was lying in its place.  
  
The whole class started on changing their pigeons into flutes. Link didn't mind this class because Transfiguration was different...  
  
"Tori no Furute!" Link's bird turned into a pile of smoke and the instrument that was there was....  
  
"Mr. Kurage?" asked McGonnagal, "What is that?!"  
  
"I- It's .................................................. TOKI NO OCARINA!" Link exclaimed.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's called the Ocarina of Time!" everyone in that classroom gasped. Link had said his first English words. He knew no one would understand him, so he decided to answer in English anyways.  
  
Class finished, and everyone rushed out. Everyone but Link that is. McGonnagal took a chair and put it in front of him and sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Link said slowly  
  
"What for?" she asked  
  
"I didn't want to worry you, but now that you know, I guess I could tell you a bit of my story. "Link told her some of his story but only about him. Taking out a very important sword, (Master Sword) and that was the sword she had taken away.  
  
"I see.." said McGonnagal. "Would you like to talk more about it?"  
  
Link shook his head. "Maybe another time." He said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After supper, Link was going to go for a walk. He had to get things off his mind. In a way, he had wished he hadn't told McGonnagal about the sword, but he knew the teachers would go after him eventually. He sighed. He didn't want to tell anybody, but he thought it was for the best.  
  
Link found himself at the Quidditch pitch, where he saw people flying on broomstick.  
  
"INCOMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Link looked up and a brown-beige ball came soaring towards him. Link blinked and caught the ball as if he was catching his boomerang as a kid. Someone with black hair came flying his way.  
  
"HEY! Nice catch! I'm Angelina Johnson! The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!" she said happily. "Do you want to be our Keeper? I saw you catch the Quaffle. You seemed to catch with REAL ease."  
  
"What? What are you talking about? I don't know anything about your weird sport!" he protested. "Why would you want a player that doesn't know how to play!" he exclaimed  
  
"Were short a Keeper and you can catch. What's the problem? Not anyone can be on the Quidditch team and your getting a personal invite!" she answered with a bright smile still hovering near him. "Can you fly a broomstick?" Asked Angelina. Link looked at her funny. "Why would I want to? I have other means of transportation."  
  
"Oh? Like?" she asked. Link went stiff but shook it off.  
  
"Drop it. You don't wanna know."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ok fine! I'll join your sport. But I don't know how to play. You'll have to teach me." He told her just so she would not ask about what he meant before.  
  
"Deal!" she waved and flew away, Link just walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Link! Wake up!"  
  
Link moaned. When he opened his eyes, Harry was by Link's bed shaking him. "Class starts in 20 minutes!" Link literally jumped out of bed and got dressed. There was only one problem: Link didn't how to tie up his tie. Ron did it for him, and Hermione brushed is extremely messy blond hair. Link was already for class. Link checked his schedule before he left. "Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, lunch, and double History of Magic. He grabbed his books and ran off to Care of Magical Creatures. They arrived at Hagrid's Hut just in time. Care of Magical Creatures went by very fast. They were studying baby dragons of Upper Canada.  
  
The Gryffindors and Slytherins eagerly into class. Everyone liked Impa's DADA classes. But this class didn't go so smoothly. After 30 minutes into the class, Impa was explaining about the defensive spell.  
  
"Here read it and pass it around" whispered Malfoy to Pavarti, passing a note to her. He smirked as she read it and passed it to the next student. The note got to Ron Link looked over to see what it was.it wrote:  
  
"It seems the odd foreigner has favoritism with McGonnagal.the day he starts speaking English he gets on the Quidditch team.wonder what he had to do to get that? "  
  
It was written in Malfoy's writing and the smirking didn't make him look to innocent ether. He stood up enraged. "Who got something to say Malfoy?! Say it to my face coward!" Link yelled.  
  
"20 points to Gryffindor!" said Impa. All the Gryffindors sighed and moaned. Link stood up. And walked towards Malfoy.  
  
"Say that again!" said Link. Malfoy stood up and said:  
  
"You heard me, you're going down!" and Malfoy punched Link.  
  
"20 from Slytherin." Said Impa, "and 10 from Gryffindor."  
  
Link was really pissed off and left class. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle started laughing, and the Gryffindors were really upset.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the lunch bell ran, Link was by the Lake. 'It feels a lot like home... I wish I could go home.' Thought Link.  
  
"We're not finished yet!" said an annoying little voice.  
  
Link stood up and only looked at Malfoy. Malfoy shot a deathly glare to Link, and took out his wand. Link didn't move. "EXPELLIARMUS!!!" shouted Malfoy.  
  
Link got thrown back, and slid a few meters back. Link stood back up, glaring back at Malfoy. When Link was about to summon a spell, Malfoy let out another Expelliarmus spell. Link got the full impact and got thrown back, landing into the icy waters of the lake. Students were rushing towards the lake, gasping at the sight they saw.  
  
Link, trying to return to the surface for air, got his leg caught by something under the water. Link could not get loose. The frozen temperature of the water was too cold for Link's body to handle. He was shaking, trying to warm up his cold body. He was trying to hold his breath but the creature holding him squeezed his leg. The scaly skin of the monster caused Link to "yell out" in pain, letting out all the air from his lungs. Link REALLY needed air, and NOW! His vision fading fast, and his air even faster. His world turning black...  
  
'Well... I guess I won't be able to go back to Hyrule after all... Sorry Zelda... I wish I could've seen you one last time...'  
  
He fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maat: AOZORA-MIYAKO-CHAN!!!! HOW DARE YOU KILL LINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A-M: Me? Kill Link? You've got to be kidding!  
  
Maat: -.-  
  
A-M: I'd like to thank my best buddy, Medatsu, for helping me out for this chappie! ARIGATOU NASAI, MEDATSU-CHAN!!!!! 


	6. A Little Surprise

Triforce Against Magic  
  
Aozora-Miyako: Umm.. I think I may have made Link a bit OOC  
  
Maat: Well it's true  
  
A-M: Thanks Maat. Just so you guys might be wondering, Lucius Malfoy may be OOC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunatic Pandora: Thanks a lot! You just gave me an idea!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: A Little Surprised  
  
"I hope that every time you play this Ocarina, you'll think of the forest. And of me!"  
  
"You... You were cool. Cooler than I thought!"  
  
"Meet my new friend! She's this horse!"  
  
"Here, take this note. The guard tin Kakariko will surely let you pass."  
  
"Well, it seems you have grown a lot stronger since the last time we met."  
  
"I'm sorry, because of the wave of darkness, I can't get close!"  
  
"We six Sages will put our powers together and form a bridge that leads to The Tower of Ganon"  
  
"CURSE YOU LINK! CURSE YOU ZELDA!!! CURSE YOU SAGES!!!!!!!!"  
  
"How about you and I become Sworn Brothers?"  
  
"Saria-chan............ will always be your friend!"  
  
"Now, You and I are true Brothers!"  
  
"If you see Sheik, please give him my thanks, OK?"  
  
"Please protect the Princess, like I would have!"  
  
"If I had of known you'd become such a handsome swordsman... Maybe I should have kept my promise back then..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Madam Pomfrey took out the thermometer from the unconscious Link. It read: 30.3*C.  
  
Link was breathing very faintly, and was extremely pale, like a ghost. No, even paler than a ghost. He could probably have blended in if it weren't for his wet blond hair. His leg was pretty swollen and bloody. It was pretty bandaged up, and ice was put on it to reduce the swelling.  
  
Angelina, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sara were on Link's right side of the bed. Nadia behind them, and Dalnia by the door, and Madam Pomfrey, as you've guessed it, on Link's right. No one dared to make a noise, in case Madam Pomfrey would snap at them. They were all upset. All, but Nadia. 'Now's my chance! Thanks, kid. You got every one distracted, by the incident at the Lake.' Thought Nadia.  
  
~*In Dumbledore's Office*~  
  
"Draco, There'd better be a good reason for me coming here!"  
  
"There is, Lucius. I assure you." Said Dumbledore, quite angry.  
  
"What did he do?" asked Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"He threw one of the new students into the lake, by using the Expelliarmus spell, even though, he not of age to use his magic whenever he wishes." Explained Dumbledore. "75 Points were taken fro Slytherin, and Draco, here, will be suspended from Hogwarts for 2 weeks. And we were lucky enough, Mrs. Mizu, is an expert on Water Spells."  
  
"Draco, you will be in great trouble when we get home!" growled Lucius to his son. They both got up, and dragged Malfoy out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Boy you are in some much trouble. You know when we play, we play dirty, but not at that level!" said Lucius still dragging Draco.  
  
"Father, he pissed me off. I couldn't leave it like if nothing happened. And how was I supposed to know the blond idiot was going to land into the lake?!" protested Draco.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nadia grinned, but no one had noticed this, and left the infirmary. She grinned widely.  
  
"What're you so happy about, Nadia?" asked a deep voice.  
  
"Dalnia!" she said, without looking at him. "Is there a reason you should know this?"  
  
"Nadia? Are you planning something?"  
  
"Me?" she said sarcastically, "I would never plan anything!"  
  
"That boy is on the verge of dying, and you're grinning about it. You ARE planning something!"  
  
"My ancestors were thieves. I have to keep our reputation."  
  
"You're sick, you know that right?"  
  
"Why? Thank you, Dalnia. Don't think I've ever been so complimented." And Nadia walked away, waving childishly at Dalnia.  
  
'Nadia? What are you planning?' though Dalnia. He turned his attention back to the boy. 'That girl, Rutoa Mizu, she saved him... Could she be...?'  
  
~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
Students made their way to where Malfoy and Link were. Malfoy had shot an Expelliarmus spell and Link was thrown back a few meters. Link didn't look like he would give up, not by a long shot. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville made their way by the Lake. Neville freaked out that no one was doing anything. He ran off.  
  
"NEVILLE!!!" Yelled Harry, and Hermione.  
  
Link and Malfoy glared at each other for about 5 minutes, but intensity was so big that time seemed like an eternity. No one said a word. Malfoy and Link were about to cast a spell to each other, Malfoy was a bit quicker and Link got full impact, and got thrown into the Lake. All the students watching the fight had all gasped, but no one moved. McGonagall and Snape Came running out of the castle and towards the Lake. Malfoy was laughing and some students were crying, but the Gryffindors were devastated!  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED???" yelled McGonagall.  
  
"Everyone stopped what they were doing.  
  
"Professor McGonagall! Malfoy threw the new boy in the Lake!" said Hermione.  
  
McGonagall took Malfoy by the back of his robes and Snape was going to get ready to go and get Link.  
  
"WHAT'RE YOU THINKING?!" yelled a voice in the background.  
  
All the heads looked at the position where the voice came from. It belonged to Rutoa! Rutoa walked past Snape past McGonagall, and stopped two feet from the water of the Lake.  
  
"My family has passed down the Water spells for as long as I can remember! Getting him out of there will be a piece of cake!" she stated.  
  
"If you try and help, I will take off 30 points from Hufflepuff!" said McGonagall.  
  
"You won't be able to help him unless you can stand THAT freezing water!" McGonagall didn't know what to say. Rutoa knew they couldn't say no.  
  
~~Powers of the Waters. I, Ruto -Princess of the Zoras and the Water Sage- Command the Waters before me to split into 2 equal parts.~~ The water of the Lake started to swirl. Bigger waves were leaving from both sides in front of Rutoa. The symbol of the Water Temple was shinning under Rutoa's feet, and the water split into 2 equal parts. Link, white as a ghost, was lying at the bottom and an aquatic monster holding his leg. The monster couldn't "breath", so he let go of Lin and went towards the water.  
  
"Hurry! I can't hold it for Long!" said Rutoa to the teachers. Snape didn't think twice and ran down the slope to the "bottom of the lake." He didn't have time to summon a stretcher, since the water was rising a little bit. Snape picked Link up, and ran back up the hill. As soon as he passed Rutoa, she let go of the spell, and the water went back to normal.  
  
~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
Dalnia was snapped back into reality by an owl pecking on the window right in front of Link's bed. Everyone's attention was turned towards the drown- shaded owl. It continued to peck on the window until Harry opened it. The blue-eyed centered owl flew into the room and Landed on Link's chest. Madam Pomfrey tried to shoe the owl away but the owl hooted back in an angry tone.  
  
"Hey! What do you have there?" asked Sara. Noticing the package on the owl's leg. She unattached it, there was a letter, with a little box addressed to Link, The Hero of Time. 'Masaka! Can it be...?' "Come here!" said Sara to the owl. The owl shook its head. And didn't move. She ran out of the Hospital Wing, and ran towards her common room.  
  
When she arrived, she went to her bedroom. No one was in her room so she locked herself in. She opened the letter and started to read it:  
  
"Link,  
  
"Here is a little present that will help you. I'm sure you'll be happy to see her. I know she will be ecstatic!  
  
"Be careful thought, I just found you. Ganondorf could've already found and you're probably not aware of it. I'm not surprised if he's there with you! Keep your guard up! The road back to Hyrule will be a difficult one, but you and the sages will make it back. Keep Kaepora to contact me. And others, if necessary.  
  
"Please be careful, and take care!  
  
"Rauru, Sage of Light  
  
'Rauru? She? What is he talking about?' thought Sara. She took the box and opened it. Inside was a white little sleeping fairy. Sara poked it and the fairy woke up. She was sleeping on three crystals of different color. One red, one green and one blue. The fairy took the three crystals and flew right out of the room.  
  
She flew wherever the Triforce aura brought her. It led her it a long room, with a lot of beds with white sheets. She noticed a group of people surrounding a bed. She flew towards it and noticed that Kaepora the owl was on her master's chest. Even in Human form, the fairy could notice her master anywhere.  
  
She landed on the bed next to her master. She whispered something into her master's ear.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Have you ever played Nocturne of Shadow that Sheik taught you?"  
  
"Can Hyrule's destiny rely on such a lazy boy?!"  
  
"That cloud over Death Mountain seems really suspicious."  
  
~*~*~ Link's eyes shot open, and he started to shake like crazy trying to warm up his body.  
  
""RINKU-CHAN!!!" said the fairy.  
  
Link looked at who had said that. He found a small little object with bright wings.  
  
"N-Na-Na-Navi-ch-cha-chan?" stuttered Link while shaking from cold.  
  
~~I brought a present for you!~~ she said. She moved and three crystals were lying beside her. ~~I hope you remember Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, and Nayru's Love!~~  
  
Link nodded. The owl flew to the end of Link's bed, because Link was going into a ball like form. Madam Pomfrey left and came back with a blanket, and again took Link temperature. It said 30.9*C. It had gone up a bit, but Link was still far from going back to class, let alone Quidditch! But... an improvement was there. From what Madam Pomfrey remembered from before, He would take no time to heal, but if he was a half-breed... It would still take him a long time for the fever to break.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aozora-Miyako: HA! Maat, I told I wouldn't kill link!  
  
Maat: Yes that's quite good. * nod *  
  
A-M: I listened to you, my loyal reviewer. Enjoy! 


	7. Thieft

Triforce Against Magic  
  
Aozora-Miyako: Hey! Here's chappie 7! WOW! 18 reviews!!! I'm happy!  
  
Maat: Kool.  
  
A-M:I don't know any Gerudo names, so I'm gonna take 'Aveil', from MM Anyway! On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Theft!  
  
Sara was still in her room, when a knock was heard. Sara got up and unlocked the door. Zelda walked into the room, with a worried face on.  
  
~~ Princess! Link just got a letter from Rauru-san! ~~ Explained Sara.  
  
~~ Princess......... You mean, you saw right through this disguise? ~~ She asked.  
  
~~ Well of course! ~~ A circle underneath Sara started to glow and the symbol of the Forest Temple started to glow. The light blinded Zelda's eyes, she hid them with her arms.  
  
When the light faded, Zelda put her hands down; she was stunned at the sigh she saw. ~~ Saria.........? ~~  
  
~~ Yup! ~~ She said happily.  
  
Zelda was speechless. She slept in the same room as Saria and yet, she didn't know it, or sense it. * Wow, I can't believe I didn't feel her here! Sara......... Saria.........? Mori=Forest......... Sara= Sage of forest!!! I can't believe I didn't see it before! *  
  
~~ What did Rauru have to say? ~~ Asked Zelda.  
  
~~ Not much. He just found out where we all were. He says that Ganondorf might be here too......... Kaepora is here too. There was also a package that came with the letter. I think it was Navi-san, but I'm not sure. There were also the three magic crystals. ~~  
  
Zelda nodded every once in a while. ~~ I heard what happened to that boy, is he all right? ~~  
  
~~ Princess......... I think that boy in the Hospital Wing......... I think its Link- chan. ~~  
  
Zelda gasped. ~~ Are you sure? ~~  
  
~~ The letter from Rauru says it all. ~~  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Alright! Everybody, OUT!"  
  
A lot of protests were making their way around and Link had put his blanket over his head, hoping the noise would go away.  
  
"See?" said Madam Pomfrey pointing at Link in the bed.  
  
They all whined and continued to protest , and Madam Pomfrey was losing her temper. They all left. All, but Navi and Kaepora. Madam Pomfrey didn't mind Navi, because she was being quiet, but she was trying to shoe Kaepora away. Every once in a while, he would try and get close to Link, to nip his ear, but Madam Pomfrey always caught him every time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Nabooru?" A young girl ran silently through out the castle in search of Nabooru. "Goddesses, where is she?!"  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The red headed girl stopped in her tracks. The pointed-eared girl looked up, and saw a man with half moon glasses. "Who are you?!" asked the white- haired man.  
  
"I'm Aveil, where's Nabooru-san?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind" Aveil started running quietly once again, and zipped past Dumbledore. At the top of the stairs, she stopped. "You know... you remind me of someone......... I just can't put my finger on it. Oh well!" she took out a deku nut, and threw it on the ground, making a blinding light. Dumbledore shielded his eyes. When he opened them again, the girl in red belly dancer outfit was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
After a while from running she found herself in a room with a lot of beds. She noticed that there was one bed that was occupied. A tiny glowing that was next to a blond boy's head, and an owl that looked very familiar at the foot of the bed. "Kaepora? Link.........?" The owl looked back and hooded loud and happily at this Gerudo, the one that allowed Link to become part of their tribe.  
  
Madam Pomfrey opened the door, and noticed that the owl was going crazy and was flying around someone the entrance of the wing. "What are you doing here?!" snapped Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Kaepora, down." Said Aveil. "I just came to get what's rightfully my leader's." she stayed calm. As a Gerudo, it's important –no, very important- to keep your cool at all times.  
  
"What do you mean?!" asked Madam Pomfrey, starting to get scared at this red-haired tanned girl.  
  
"Well......... I just found out that the Boy Mistress Nabooru keeps on talking about is in this very room. She wants back what belongs to her!" Snapped Aveil to Madam Pomfrey. She started walking towards the lone bed that was being occupied. She noticed beside the blond-haired boy's head that there were three jewels beside a sleeping fairy.  
  
"Ah! These will do nicely for Nabooru-san!" said Aveil taking the jewels and walked until she got in front of Madam Pomfrey. "There's no way I'm gonna let some 'mortal' stop me!"  
  
Aveil took out a Deku Nut, and smashed it onto the floor causing a blinding flash. Madam Pomfrey covered her eyes, the light was so bright. When the light faded the Gerudo was nowhere to be found. Nor the owl. 'At least that bloody won't make noise anymore!' thought Madam Pomfrey to herself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A Gerudo in a white belly-dancer costume wan through the empty night halls of Hogwarts making sure not to make a sound. She ran until she came to a stone gargoyle. ''So? This is Dumbledore-sensei's office, eh? I should be able to find a way in. After all, I am Nabooru, the Lone Wolf Thief!' said Nabooru to herself. Some footsteps made their way to the Gerudo leader's ears. 'Great! It better not be Snape! I'll be in so much trouble! I thought he favored Slytherin, so why does he hate me?' She moved stealthy and silently to a nearby hidden corner. She was right it was Snape, but......... What was he doing at the headmaster's office at this hour of the night?  
  
"Pumkinjuice." He whispered to the stone Gargoyle. It started to move in Nabooru's direction. 'Damn it!" she thought to herself. She moved quickly just in time not to get stuck in the corner. She sighed.  
  
However Snape heard this and looked around. When his back was facing the gargoyle, Snape felt a sudden breeze behind him. He swooshed around and there was nothing there, he grunted and walked up the spiral stairs. When he got up the stairs, he opened the door, and heard something crack. He looked around and another breeze went behind him. He growled and walked into Dumbledore's office.  
  
Nabooru hid on the second floor making sure Dumbledore and Snape would not see her.  
  
"Headmaster?" asked Snape.  
  
"I'm right behind you, Severus." Answered Dumbledore, "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"That red-head doesn't belong in Slytherin! She doesn't act like a Slytherin." Said Snape furiously.  
  
"I'm sorry Severus I can't do that. The sorting hat sorts the students, I have no control over it." Explained Dumbledore.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm sorry Severus, but it cannot be discussed."  
  
Snape stormed out of the room. Nabooru was waiting for the right time to strike. Dumbledore went over to the back of his office and returned with a sword and shield. Nabooru gasped. 'Those are the boy's weapons! But, that means......... That boy in the Hospital wing......... That owl......... Link?'  
  
Dumbledore examined the sword and looked curiously at the engraved Triforce symbol near the handle of the Legendary Blade. 'Will he ever go to bed?!'  
  
After about an hour of examining the sword and the shield, Dumbledore got up and went to bed. Nabooru waited about another half hour to make sure Dumbledore was sleeping. She jumped down, and looked around. 'Dumbledore's stupid! He left it o his desk. How dense can he possibly get?!' She took then a heard something squawk. She turned around and noticed a beautiful fiery-red phoenix sleeping. Nabooru sighed in relief. She took the sword and shield and quickly left the office.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aveil noticed a girl with white clothing running towards her. "Nabooru- san!!!" "Aveil?! What're you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know but......... I brought you these." Aveil handed her the three gems she stole from Navi and Link. Nabooru grabbed the jewels out of Aveil's hands.  
  
"Those are the Hero of Time's! He's the only one we DO NOT steel from!!!" said Nabooru, angrily at Aveil.  
  
"OK, OK!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nabooru entered the Hospital wing. She went beside the shivering Link, and put the jewels next to Navi. She then sat on a nearby chair. 'Kid......... It is you! I did the liberty of getting your sword and shield back. Be careful!'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Link opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he noticed, Kaepora was not there. He shot up straight, and started breathing in gasped. ~~Cold. ~~ he said to himself. He was shivering a bit. Navi came over and sat on Link's head like she always did.  
  
Madam Pomfrey woke up a little later than she normal did, and walked out of her office. She noticed Link having the blankets all over him. She put her hand on his head, and Link winced a bit from the cold hand. His fever had dropped but he was not quite 100% himself yet.  
  
Angelina ran into the Hospital wing and started asking questions about Link. When he'd be able to play Quidditch? When he'd be able to go to practice, when he'd be able to go to class. The number of questions he had, it looked like the whole Gryffindor house had told her to ask these questions. Madam Pomfrey just blinked. "HOLD IT!!!" she yelled. Angelina stood there, not moving not saying a word. "I don't know how he will be in time for the Quidditch practice. But what I do know is, GET OUT!" she bellowed.  
  
Angelina left in a hurry. * Who does she think she is?! * She thought. When she reached the Grand Stair Case she bumped into a green-haired Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said. Angelina didn't even time to say 'it's alright', Sara ran off in a hurry before class started.  
  
When Angelina reached the Gryffindor, the whole Quidditch, except for Harry, blocked her path. She explained that Madam Pomfrey kicked her out before she could answer any of the questions she had. The whole team sighed. Slytherin were going to cream them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINKU-CHAN!!!!!!!! ~~ Yelled Sara running into the hospital wing with Kaepora on her arm, and the letter in the other. ~~ Rauru-san sent you this! ~~ She said gasping for air. She handed Link the letter ignoring Madam Pomfrey's yelling after a while Sara looked up at her, smiled and then said happily: ~~Wolfiiiiiiie!!! Come here Woflie!!! ~~ a little wolfos appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto the bed and started licking Sara's face. ~~ Keep her busy but don't bite her just keep her quiet, ok? ~~ The little wolf nodded and jumped off the bed and shot a deathly glare to Madam Pomfrey. She didn't move while Link read the letter.  
  
~~ Do you have a piece of paper, Saria-chan? ~~ He asked Saria. She took her bag from the floor and took out a piece of parchment. Link started writing something.  
  
~~ Rinku-chan? Are you still cold? I mean from falling in the lake.........? ~~ She asked  
  
~~ Not as much. I'm glad you're worried about; you really are a good friend Saria-chan! ~~ He gave the parchment and quill back to Saria. ~~ Can you send that to Rauru-san for me please? ~~  
  
~~ Sure! Down Wolfie. ~~ Commanded Saria. The Wolfos barked and 'poofed' away. Saria bowed to Link and to Madam Pomfrey and left the ward.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When she got back to the Ravenclaw Common room, she was curious about what Link wrote to Rauru. She opened the letter and Started to read:  
  
"Hey!  
  
"It's highly possible. Saria gave me the letter like three days after I "received" it. I'll tell you the whole story when we get back to Hyrule.  
  
"I'm in no fighting condition right now, or so this lady thinks so......... Man she's stubborn; it's different from Hyrule  
  
"I can keep my physical strength up. I was asked to play a really weird game. Anyway, I've seen Saria so I know the others are around here somewhere.  
  
"I'll be home soon, don't worry!  
  
"Link  
  
Saria attached the note to Kaepora's leg.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
"Hey! Saria-san, wake up!" Saria woke up in one shot.  
  
"Nabooru-san?! What're you doing here?!" she half-yelled.  
  
"Shhh! I'm a Slytherin I can bee seen here! Here." she handed her Kaepora. Then took off the sword and the Hylian shield, Dumbledore did quite a nice job on polishing it.  
  
"What do you want me to do with these?"  
  
"Keep his sword and shield. When he wakes up tomorrow, tell him to write to Rauru. Here's Kaepora! O and if you see me in the school, 2 things: 1-Call me Nadia and 2-Don't talk to me. A seventh talking to a first year, that's just wrong. See ya!"  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
"Nadia.........? Nabooru.........? How did you get into our dorm?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aozora-Miyako: Finally finished!  
  
Maat: Yeah she had writers so it took a while-  
  
A-M: Yeah, that's enough Maat!  
  
Please review and no flames! 


	8. Nabooru's Never Ending Steal Frenzy

Triforce Against Magic  
  
Aozora-Miyako: Tis me again!!!! Thanks guys, Wow I can't believe I made it over 30 reviews, never thought I'd make it that high!  
  
Maat: Well, you should be proud of yourself!  
  
A-M: Thanks  
  
Maat ^^ On with the story!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Nabooru's never ending steal frenzy!  
  
"Ok! Well, it's fairly simple~! From what I've heard, you do your homework really fast, so here's what we'll do: Mondays Tuesdays and Wednesdays will be your flying lessons with either Harry or me. Thursdays is team Quidditch practices, it's the only day we have the field, and Fridays will be Quidditch practices with either me, Katie or, Fred and George. Whaddya say?!"  
  
"That sounds ok........." said Link.  
  
"What're you worried about, Link?" asked Angelina, curiously.  
  
"It's just, I don't get around like you and your people."  
  
"People?! Whatever!" she said, "You have your first flying lesson with Harry tonight, so talk to him the when and where! And tomorrow, we'll teach you the basics of Quidditch, OK?" Angelina stood up from the Gryffindor table and walked to meet Katie and Alicia. Link sighed. * This sport sounds crazy!!! Flying on broomsticks?! Good thing we're not in Hyrule these people would get burned without a trial. * He thought to himself.  
  
Link looked at his schedule. 'Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions.' It was his first day back in class, after three weeks in the Hospital Wing. According to Angelina, the first Quidditch match was in two weeks, no wonder he had such a busy schedule for Quidditch.  
  
Link was 20 minutes early for DADA. So he waited by the door. He took out a book Hermione had lent him, to keep him busy while in the Hospital Wing. Link had never bothered reading it, until now.  
  
"Mr. Kurage?"  
  
Link looked up and saw Professor Kage. He quickly stood up and said his good morning to his teacher. She took Link by the collar of his clothes and pushed him into her classroom. Link was very surprised at this. He thought teachers weren't allowed to do that to students.  
  
~~ I hope you have a good explanation for what happened to you, Lad! ~~ She said roughly.  
  
~~ You- You speak- Hylian?! ~~ He answered surprised.  
  
~~ Of course, Boy! Do you think you're the only one? ~~ She asked  
  
~~Uhhh............ ~~ Link thought for a while, then it clicked in his head, ~~ Impa-san! ~~  
  
~~'Bout time you figured it out! ~~ She said smiling, which must mean it was a very important reunion.  
  
~~So, Impa-san, What're you doing here? ~~  
  
Impa explained that she had no idea how she got here or when. When she woke up, she was in a village called Hogsmade. She explained that she also had to work at the candy story ((A/N: I can't remember the name. It's in PoA)), the owner said that Hogwarts was looking for a teacher that knew a lot about Dark Magic. Impa being the Sage of Shadow knew Dark Magic, Hylian Dark Magic, so she was definitely interested.  
  
Hermione stormed into the room. Link and Impa looked at her curiously. She ranted something about magic sometimes being evil. Link blinked at asked her what was wrong. She answered that some of her favorite books were stolen.  
  
"Even thought I didn't finish it, you can have your book back." Said Link, handing Hermione the book.  
  
"Well, at least there's one the back!  
  
For once, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were actually early. They walked in furious. Impa asked them what was bothering them. Malfoy explained that 4 students on 5 had their wands stolen.  
  
When class started, Impa had to cancel it due to too many people missing their wands. Impa then told them just to keep themselves busy and not make too much noise. People were reading books some studying, some talking softly.  
  
People wished they had their History of Magic books stolen, since that class was always so boring. Professor Binns was just as boring as he always was (A/N: I can't remember if Binns was guy or girl)).  
  
At lunch, the owls made their way into the Great Hall for the daily mail. The brown-shaded owl made it's way to the Ravenclaw table then to the Gryffindor, for Link's message. Harry Hermione and Ron found Link's owl really cute. It was a very unique brown. Link detached the letter and Kaepora flew away.  
  
Link opened the letter he got, probably from Rauru.  
  
~~Hello!  
  
~~What Happened?! You'll have to tell me what happened! I hope you're all right!  
  
``If Saria is with you how come I haven't sensed them? Are they all right? You can feel free to write me.  
  
~~Please write back soon!  
  
~~Rauru  
  
* I wonder what Saria got... *  
  
Link's afternoon was just as weird. More people got their belongings stolen. If the teachers caught the thief, they would be in so much trouble. It seems now; more and more people were going crazy with these stolen objects.  
  
Nadia, in her mind, was laughing her head off. A Gerudo always has to look calm, even in moments that are hilarious. She was enjoying seeing all the panicked faces on those oh so very gullible people. 'I'm enjoying this. A lot!' she thought. 'These people are way more fun to steal from, than back in Hyrule'  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ok, first thing first! You have to go to the left side of your broom, put you right hand over the broom and say 'up'." Explained Harry as Link was doing the movements.  
  
"Now what?" asked Link.  
  
"Now, you push off the ground with a hard kick." Link pushed off the ground and seemed to know how to control the broom. He did a few turns, went up and down, and did a few flips. And landed without Harry even showing him how.  
  
"Wow! You're a natural! Are you sure you never did this before?"  
  
"No. This is really new for me. It's differ-"  
  
"HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!"  
  
Harry and Link looked in the direction the person was yelling. It was Alicia.  
  
"Harry, Our Quidditch Box (the one where they keep their balls in) was stolen! The whole team's been looking for it, non-stop!"  
  
"All these stolen things is getting old,........." said Harry pissed off.  
  
"I wouldn't talk Harry! They took our Quidditch robes too"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"All but his!"  
  
Link blinked a few times. How come every but him, were getting their things stolen? Harry and Alicia ran off back to the Common Room.  
  
~~ Why would someone want to steal practically everything in this place? It doesn't make sense. The only people I know who could do that that would be- No way!!! ~~  
  
Link ran back up to the castle. ~~That slimy bitch!!! She thinks she wont get caught?! ~~ Link ran into the castle, hoping to find any sign of Nabooru. He looked in every nook and cranny of the school. The closest he came was finding Nadia in the DADA classroom.  
  
~~OK! I know you; Nabooru, and I know you took all those things!!! ~~ Shouted Link.  
  
Impa and Nadia looked up. Link was all sweaty, and his hair was all bushy from running around the school.  
  
~~ I have no idea what you're talking about, Boy! ~~  
  
~~ Don't joke with me Nabooru! I know you're the one behind al the things stolen. You don't steal from me, because Aveil made me one of you!!! ~~  
  
~~ Nabooru-san! How could you?! ~~ Said Impa.  
  
~~ Hey!! I'm a thief there's got to be someway to keep my thieving skills up some how! ~~ Explained Nabooru, in a matter-o-fact kind of way.  
  
~~ Nabooru-san! You stopping practically every teacher in this school. You people may like the freedom, but you aren't learning! Now return every thing, or as soon as we get back to Hyrule, I'm going to hang you, whether you're a sage or not!!! ~~ Said Imp, very angry with Nabooru.  
  
Nabooru stood up and left the room, going to "bring" every thing back to its rightful owner.  
  
~*~*~  
  
PAF!!!  
  
"Great catch Link!!!" yelled Angelina from the middle of the pitch.  
  
"So, I just have to guard the three hoops and that's it?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem that hard,........." said Link.  
  
"Wait until you play against Slytherin, they play hard and dirty!" explained, who seemed to be Fred.  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch Team was practicing for hours, unaware of the person watching them from the shadows of the night.  
  
~~ Link. I'll have my revenge! Hehe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!! ~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aozora-Miyako: Short chappie, I know. Not much going on either.  
  
Maat: Next chapter's gonna be better though.  
  
A-M: Of course!!!  
  
Please review, no flames! 


	9. Quidditch and Forest Temple Keeper

Triforce Against Magic  
  
Aozora-Miyako: Me again!  
  
Maat: you mean there are more of you?  
  
A-M: No, dummy! It means, I came back to do the......... intro thingy.  
  
Maat: Oh! Ok!  
  
A-M: * sweat drop * whatever!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Quidditch and Forest Temple Keeper  
  
"This won't work, Elf man!" shouted a man, half decapitated.  
  
"Of course it will, Voldy!" 'Voldy' made Voldemort's blood boil.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, SLACKER!!!" he shouted back at the elf man.  
  
"Lord Dragmire, Master wishes you explain to him about your 'Triforce'." Explained Wormtail.  
  
"Aww, so Voldy wants to know about the Sacred Triangle, eh??? Yeah right, in his scrappy dreams!!!!" snapped Ganondorf.  
  
"You'll tell me or I'll kill you!!!" threatened Voldemort, pointing his wand right into Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf glared at Voldemort. He took the wand and smashed it. Voldemort growled heavily at his broken wand, and Ganondorf seemed to have no pity for him.  
  
"So you want to know the power of the Triforce, so feel it!!!" he raised his hand and the symbol of the Triforce showed up. He made a stream of dark energy and shot it right at Voldemort. "So, Voldy, how does the power of the Triforce feel??? You can have it!  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Wormtail and Voldemort.  
  
"Yeah, you can have it......... on one condition-"he said glaring at the two "men".  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hello all, and welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season!!" said Lee Jordan in the microphone. The school busted into cheers as they greeted the Quidditch players. "As you all know, it's Gryffindor versus Slytherin!!!" The crowd applauded with great pleasure of the Quidditch spirit. "Please welcome Gryffindor's newest player: Link Kurage!!!"  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team came flying out of the changing rooms, and the Gryffindors roared in cheers. The Slytherin also flying out of their changing room, everyone one booing this time.  
  
~~ Link, What are you doing?! If anyone back in Hyrule sees you doing this, you'll be in so much trouble! ~~ Said Navi, in his ear.  
  
~~Nah! You're worrying too much, Navi-chan. ~~  
  
"Players! At your post!!!" shouted Madam Hooch. The keepers made their way to their hoops, and everyone else made their way to the center circle, and glided upwards. Madam Hooch brought out the Gryffindor Quidditch Box, since she couldn't find any others. She kicked it open and the bludgers and the snitch left the box. Madam Hooch took the Quaffle and got on her broom. She threw the Quaffle up and as soon as it started its descent everyone went all over the Quaffle. Alicia took possession of the Quaffle and sped through the Slytherin players. She passed it to Angelina, and she passed it back.  
  
"LINK WHAT"RE YOU DOING?!" asked Fred. Link had not been paying to much attention. Slytherin stole the ball and came fast towards him. One of the Slytherin Chasers threw the ball and Link barely saved it, but nonetheless, it was saved.  
  
He passed it back to Katie, and the three girls made a back and forth movement with the Quaffle. Alicia and Angelina confused the Slytherin Keeper and made the first goal of the game. The Keeper threw the ball towards the Slytherin Chasers ((A/N: I don't remember ANY of their names))  
  
The next half hour of the game went by really fast and it was a very close game. The score was 70-60: Gryffindor in favor. A bludger was swirling around the Gryffindor hoops. This was annoying Link very much. He tried to get Fred or George to move it. Fred, being busy with the other one, sent George to go knock it to the other side of the field. Link waved back to George in thanks.  
  
"AAAAAAAAACK!!!"  
  
"What's this?! The Gryffindor Keeper has been pushed off his broom! But by whom?" said Lee. Link was flying down fast and landed in the snow, his broom still in his left hand. Everyone made their way around the unconscious Link.  
  
~~Lad. Hey, Lad! Wake up!!! ~~ Said Impa shaking Link.  
  
~~ Impa-san......... I don't feel so good......... ~~ said Saria, tugging on Impa's robes. Impa ignored it at first, but when the tugging wouldn't stop, she turned around. Impa looked up at her, and Saria was looking very faint, as if the Forest temple Keeper was back to- ~~Link!!! You have to wake up!!!! ~~ Yelled Impa.  
  
The center circle of the pitch started to glow and shift. A blinding Light was coming from it and everyone shielded their eyes. A dark being made it's way up the portal. The portal closed and everyone looked at the being standing in the center of the pitch.  
  
~~WATER SHEILD!!! ~~ Yelled Rutoa. A pillar of water made it's way around the people with Link.  
  
"Ugh!" Link slowly came back to his senses, and looked around him. Madam Pomfrey and Impa were around him, concerned. He quickly stood up and looked around. He saw Rutoa standing in an attack position. He couldn't make out the other figure. He noticed Madam Pomfrey going towards Saria.  
  
~~Saria-chan.........?~~ He looked back at the figure. A few seconds later, the whole school gasped. ~~Who is it?! ~~  
  
He took the broom and ran out of the water shield.  
  
An energy ball was making its way towards Rutoa. Her fear had consumed her and she was too scared to move. It came closer and closer, she shut her eyelids, but nothing hit her. She looked around and saw Link sanding at her right. ~~Thank you Link! ~~ She said, embracing the blond boy.  
  
He pushed her away and told her that now wasn't the time to do that. He stood in front of her, the broom in two hands ready do attack.  
  
~~ Master saw you and Gryffindor play weird sport. He says when you back in Hyrule, he tell king and king will burn you! ~~  
  
~~TELL YOUR MASTER THAT IF HE DOES SUCH A THING, I WILL TELL THE KING HE STOLE THE TRIFORCE!!!~~ Threatened Link.  
  
~~Be as it may, it not help in circumstances now. ~~ Phantom Ganon started to float in the air, his staff starting to glow. ~~My power increased since last time us met. ~~  
  
Link whispered something to Rutoa and she ran inside the water shield. Link stood in his attack position waiting for the blow. The staff glowed brightly and several energy balls came flying out of it. Link did his spin attack, and threw the energy balls in several directions. Two of the energy balls made their way towards the crowd, and two towards the group around the water shield.  
  
Impa knocked the one coming their way into mid air and the energy ball exploded in a tiny light explosion. The two energy balls going into the crowds were shot away by two arrows. One from Zelda and the other from Rutoa.  
  
~~I knew your "master" would've powered you up, so I took my precautions. I'm not as stupid as your "master" thinks I am. ~~ said Link 'Damn! This broom is worst than my Biggoron Sword. When a good sword when you need one?!'  
  
Phantom Ganon let out one energy ball towards Link. And he smacked it with his broom and missed Phantom Ganon by an inch. ~~Is that all you have?! ~~ Asked Phantom Ganon.  
  
~~No, of course not!!! ~~ 'But......... this broom isn't strait, I can't get a clean shot.' Exclaimed Link.  
  
More and more energy balls were coming towards Link, one after another. Link, forced most of them away, or he had to dodge them. He didn't hit Phantom Ganon once. Rutoa Impa, and Zelda were shooting arrows making sure none of them would hit the students or the staff.  
  
Link was on his hands and knees huffing and puffing. 'Damn! What does he want?!' Phantom Ganon let out another flock of energy balls towards link. Three out of the five were making their way towards Link. Zelda could only take out one and not have time for the two others.  
  
"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!" yelled Navi, Zelda, Impa, and Rutoa.  
  
Once the smoke cleared from the explosion, Link was unharmed and no one could figure out how link was saved.  
  
~~ WHAT?! ~~ Yelled Phantom Ganon.  
  
~~Hey, Kid! I think you're going to need these! ~~ Link looked up and saw Nabooru standing behind the teachers, throwing Link his sword and shield.  
  
~~Thanks a lot, Nabooru! ~~ Said Link.  
  
Link threw off the top cloak, put the shield on his right arm, and unsheathed his sword.  
  
~~I brought you down once; I can certainly do it again! ~~ Yelled Link.  
  
The tip of the staff started to glow and several balls of energy shot towards Link. In one swing, Link shot back all the energy balls at Phantom Ganon. Making him fall to the ground. Link ran towards him and started to slash away.  
  
Every ones eyes were about to pop out of their heads watching Link swing, as if he was doing this for a living. Which he did, but no one at Hogwarts knew this.  
  
Just as Link was about to deliver the final blow, someone took hold of his sword Link turned around and saw someone he wished he didn't want to see again.  
  
"I knew it was you boy! You can't hide and blond hair of yours."  
  
"G-Ganondorf.........?"  
  
Ganondorf smacked Link with all his might, and sent link flying, letting go of the Master Sword. Link check had a faint cut, but visible enough to Ganondorf.  
  
"What do you want?" said Link standing up.  
  
"Your Triforce piece, of course!"  
  
"Though luck, you're not getting it"  
  
"I'm not here to fight boy, this is just to let you know that I'm not the only one coming after it. As for you-"he said turning over to his Phantom "You failed me for the last time!" Ganondorf snapped his fingers, and his Phantom exploded in a puff of smoke.  
  
Ganondorf threw the Master sword in the direction of Impa's group, luckily, it didn't hit anyone. "Have fun, Kid!"  
  
Rutoa let the water shield down and Link ran towards the group passing Harry. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Harry when did you get that?" he asked pointing at the golden snitch.  
  
"Actually, it was that blinding light that showed me where it was, so I caught it while everyone's attention was on that guy there."  
  
"Who was that?" asked Impa while Link was running towards her.  
  
"Phantom Ganon, the Forest Temple Keeper. He came back, so then that means......... Saria's sage link was cut off. But now that he's gone for sure, she should be ok now." Explained Link.  
  
Just then Saria woke up, a bit dizzy, but Madam Pomfrey said she had to spend the night in the Hospital Wing, but she'll be just fine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aozora-Miyako: Well, that's it for now!  
  
Maat: You mean the story's finished?!  
  
A-M: Does it look finished?  
  
Maat: No.  
  
A-M: There ya go, see you guys in chappie 10!!! 


	10. Thoughts

Aozora-Miyako: well here is chappie 10-  
  
Maat: Finally too!  
  
A-M: heh heh! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10: Thoughts  
  
~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
Just as Link was about to deliver the final blow, someone took hold of his sword Link turned around and saw someone he wished he didn't want to see again.  
  
"I knew it was you boy! You can't hide and blond hair of yours."  
  
"G-Ganondorf.........?"  
  
Ganondorf smacked Link with all his might, and sent link flying, letting go of the Master Sword. Link check had a faint cut, but visible enough to Ganondorf.  
  
~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
Link growled. 'How was he able to touch the Master Sword? He touched the Sword that repels evil?! There's no way!'  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~I can't answer you, Link. I'm just as clueless as you are.~~  
  
~~But, you're the Shadow Sage, you should know things like this!~~ shot back Link  
  
~~Kid, Ganondorf may be evil, but he's still Hylian.~~ said Nabooru.  
  
The Defense Against the Dark Arts room went silent. Impa, Link, Nadia, Sara, and Rutoa were deep in thought. Sara kept on mumbling things, then said "no that can't be it........." Rutoa nodding her and there, Link pacing around the room, Impa not moving, her right hand on her chin. There was a knock on the door and Dalnia rushed into the room.  
  
~~I've got a feeling that you were all here!~~ he said puffing. Not long after he came in, Zelda walked into the room, looking very serious.  
  
~~You have all been here, and no one said anything to me?! I thought every one would rush to see me.~~ she said a little pissed.  
  
~~I'm sorry, Princess, but at first, I wasn't sure if it was you or not, and I didn't want to say anything.~~ said Link.  
  
~~I couldn't really approached you.........~~ said Impa.  
  
Link pushed the wall with a lot of power and the wall cracked a bit ~~Damn it!~~  
  
~~I saw what happened at the Quidditch match, and I wasn't happy with what I saw. If Ganondorf is able to touch the Master Sword then we're in trouble- Saria, what are you doing?!~~ Explained Zelda.  
  
~~Rauru has to know, so I'm writing to- ~~  
  
Saria was cut off by Impa taking the letter from the desk were Saria was. ~~No offense, Saria-san, but we cannot let Rauru know. You know him, he'll go ballistic!~~  
  
"But we have to say something to him!" protested Saria.  
  
"We wont!" said Nabooru.  
  
"* Gasp* I have to write a letter to Sirius and Remus!" exclaimed Saria, as she rushed out of the room.  
  
Harry heard this last line and just as Saria took a step out of the DADA room, Harry grabbed her arm. "How do you know Sirius and Remus?" he asked.  
  
"They found unconscious in the last week of August and they helped me out." She explained. She got out of Harry's grip and she ran off towards the Owlry.  
  
'There's something odd about this new bunch.' Thought Harry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Dear Sirius and Remus,  
  
"Thanks a lot for helping me back in the Muggles, was it, park! This place is GREAT! ^.^ I have seen some of my friends here, which I never thought I would see them here, but this is great!  
  
"I'm only writing to you to tell you that I'm fine and not too much is going on.  
  
"Hope to see you at this Chrismass thing!  
  
"Bye bye!  
  
"Saria!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know I spelled Christmas wrong, but our Hylians don't know how to write things like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saria sent off Kaepora and she smiled widely at the site of an owl flying in the setting sun.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"DUMBLEDORE, I DDEMAND AN EXPLANATION!!!" shouted Snape.  
  
"Those kids aren't ordinary kids." Said McGonagall.  
  
"This is ridiculous! You have to do something." Said Sprout.  
  
"Calm down everyone. I'll talk to the kids tomorrow morning during their first class." Explained Dumbledore.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE LAKE!!!!!!!" shouted one of the first years.  
  
McGonagall and Snape ran towards the lake and looked. It had a touch of purple color in it, as though it was poisoned.  
  
Rutoa was in a tree and looking at all the panicked faces. She looked in the lake and saw something she thought she'd never see. The water did a whirlpool and started to rise. A red-ish ball thing came out and shot itself at the crowd.  
  
~~Morpha?! ~~ Rutoa jumped down and smacked it away from the crowd. It came back up and this time grabbed Rutoa left arm and pulled her into the water. She couldn't breath. She didn't want to expose her Zora form but to withstand the ice cold water and the air missing, she had no choice. A circle around her started to glow and Morpha let go of her and Ruto jumped out of the water in her Zora form.  
  
~~Morpha, I will never let you harm these people.~~ She shot a few electric rays at Morpha and Morpha was instantly destroyed. Ruto looked around. She figured, like at the Quidditch match, Ganondorf would be around, but no, he wasn't. Something wasn't right, she could feel it.  
  
She looked around her and people were staring right at her. "What?! Haven't you ever seen a Zora before?!" she jumped back into the lake and vanished.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"She what?"  
  
"Uh huh! She jumped into the lake and came out as another thing!" explained Neville to Harry.  
  
"But how can that be? She's human isn't she? I mean, why would Dumbledore accept non-human people?" asked Hermione.  
  
Link overheard this, but didn't say anything. 'Ruto......... Why would you do something like this?' he thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~ WHAT DID SHE DO THAT FOR?! ~~ Panicked Nabooru.  
  
~~ I dunno. I wasn't there.~~ said Link simple.  
  
~~ Is she trying to expose us? ~~ Asked Saria.  
  
~~ I'm gonna have a talk with that girl!!! ~~ Said Impa angrily.  
  
~~ Getting mad isn't gonna help anyone. ~~ Stated Nabooru.  
  
Saria and Impa glared at Nabooru, Dalnia and Link sighed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Link had just taken a huge bite of sausage, the next morning, when someone came behind him and tapped him on the shoulder with a rolled piece of parchment. Link jumped and nearly chocked on his sausage.  
  
He turned back and saw McGonagall standing there. "Can I help you, Professor?" he asked politely.  
  
"No, but the Headmaster would like to see you." And she left.  
  
"Link what did you do?" asked Ron. Link didn't know so he shook his head and stood up and went to Dumbledore's office.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When he got there, Saria, Dalnia and Zelda were already there.  
  
"Have a seat we are still waiting for three more people." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Saria was gripping hard on Zelda shaking and crying. Zelda looked calm, although Link knew she was very nervous. Dalnia didn't look at Link, nor at Dumbledore, he was so mad.  
  
Nabooru walked in and she was furious. She figured right away tat he found out it was her who stole all those things. She sat down very furiously. Dumbledore didn't ask her what was wrong; he had a feeling that he was going to get snapped at.  
  
Impa walked in, she seemed calm. Although she always looked calm. Rutoa, red like Ron's hair, walked in, she knew what was coming. She hadn't gone to class the day before.  
  
"Good, now that you're all here. There's something I've been meaning to ask you, since the incident during the Quidditch match. What exactly are you?"  
  
Impa spoke first. "We are Hylians"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aozora-Miyako: YAY!!! Done! I was very distracted while watching the 7th game between Montreal and Boston (YAY! Montreal won!!!)  
  
Maat: You hockey freak! You did right this a while before the game too ya know!  
  
A-M: I know! 


	11. Hyrule Trip Pt 1: Twinrova Strikes Back

Triforce Against Magic  
  
Aozora-Miyako: * throwing thing out of Daccat's Treasure Box*. *  
  
Maat: *blink blink* What ARE you doing?!  
  
A-M: * Pops out with a Winged Knight plushie. *  
  
Maat: What are you doing with a plushie looking like Winged knight?  
  
A-M: Winged Knight is my 50th reviewer!  
  
Maat: Do you think he cares?!  
  
A-M: What makes you think Winged Knight is a boy? For all you know she could be a Girl!  
  
Maat: How do you know it's a girl?!  
  
* small lightning bolt between Maat and Aozora-Miyako's faces *  
  
Harry: Let's get on with the story, okay?  
  
Hermione: Hey! Aozora-Miyako dropped a not: "All chappies might be a bit shorter than normal ones. You'll understand why. Aozora-Miyako Shuki!"  
  
Ron: I wonder what she means........?  
  
A/N: Daccat's Treasure box: A HUUUGE treasure box (and wicked looking)) found on Daccat's Island in Skies of Arcadia Legends. A sweet GCN game!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11: Huryle Trip Part 1: Twinrova strikes back  
  
Dumbledore blinked a few times. "Hylian? What's that?"  
  
Zelda, Rutoa and Sara all gasped. How could a wise man like him not know that? Although, this didn't surprise the others too much.  
  
"Hylians are a race of people. Just like humans. Although, we have pointed ears instead of......... round ears." Said Impa looking at Nadia.  
  
"Hey! Gerudo's aren't Hylian. If you have a problem with that you can take it up with me!!!!" shot Nadia.  
  
"Um, excuse me," interrupted Dumbledore. "But what are the Races you have there?  
  
"We have 7 races in Hyrule," started Zelda. "We have Hyrulians, Hylians, like Link and myself, Kokiri, like Sara, Sheikah, like Impa, Zora, Like Rutoa, Goron, like Dalnia, and Gerudos, Like Nadia." She said the Gerudo part while glaring at Nadia.  
  
"And I'm Navi! Link's guardian Fairy!" she said hyperly.  
  
"I see........." thought Dumbledore.  
  
Madam Hooch threw the door open and came in panting into the office. "Headmaster, We have a Problem on the Quidditch pitch! There are these two old-fashion witches, which are dressed like in the Medieval Times. One has a red jewel on her forehead, and the other has a blue jewel."  
  
"What?!" "No way!!!" said Link and Nadia at the same time.  
  
"What's up with you two?" asked Madam Hooch.  
  
"It's Twinrova! And to beat her, I'll need my Mirror Shield, which I currently don't have." Exclaimed Link.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When the group including Dumbledore got to the pitch, Hermione, McGonagall, and Snape were already there. Hermione was in tears; McGonagall and Snape were in shock at the sight they saw.  
  
"Oh my Lord! Mrs. Granger," asked Dumbledore. "Where is Harry?"  
  
"R-R-Ron went to get h-h-hi-him!" she said sobbing.  
  
"KOUME! KOTAKE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" shouted Link.  
  
"All we're after, are your descendants--" said Koume.  
  
"-- For Master Ganondorf and Master Voldemort." Finished Kotake.  
  
Harry and Ron made their way to the Quidditch pitch. When they got there, Harry was far from happy. "S-S-Sirius? Remus?"  
  
Sirius and Remus were gagged and hanged by their waist to Koume and Kotake's brooms.  
  
"Let them go you Bastards!" shouted Harry, while the tears were flowing out of his eyes.  
  
"Kotake, I'm not sure if I heard him right. Did he call us Bastards?" asked Koume.  
  
"Yes Koume, he did call us bastards. I say we should show them what we do to people who call us names."  
  
Koume raised her right hand and Kotake raised her left hand. Each had an energy ball glowing in their hand. They landed onto the ground, in the middle of the group. The ground literally opened up and the sixteen people fell in.  
  
"What's going on?!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"You're the smart one, Hermione, you figure it out!" stated Ron.  
  
"Both of you, be quiet!" growled Snape.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Link~~ wake up!" said a young girl's voice.  
  
Link winced and opened his eyes slowly. When every got into focus he noticed where he was.  
  
"Malon! What am I doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Dad found you unconscious about thirty minutes away from here." ((A/N: that's just a bit more than half way if you're leaving the Market))  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Miss Nabooru! Miss Aveil! You've returned safely!" Said Kishu.  
  
"Do you think a little disappearance would cost us our lives?" asked Aveil.  
  
"No, but you left without a word."  
  
"Well, we're back so don't make such a big fuss about it. I'm going to the Sprit Temple. Don't bother me unless it's urgent!" said Nabooru very angry, while  
  
"Yes Miss!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Big Brother's awake!!!" yelled one of the gorons.  
  
"Wha—How long have I been here?"  
  
"About an hour. Medigoron found you out cold in the Fire Temple. Are you alright, Daddy?" asked Link of the Gorons.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Saria walked slowly out of the Forest Temple and into the Sacred Forest Meadow. She jumped down She sat on the tree stump and started playing her ocarina and played her song softly.  
  
Her song echoed throughout the Lost Woods and the Kokiri forest. All the Kokiri and the Deku tree sprout heard her beautiful song.  
  
All the Kokiri were happy that Saria had returned safely.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"My dear Ruto, I'm glad you're fine. I was so worried about you!" said King Zora, while hugging her daughter tightly.  
  
"Father U would never leave without warning for long. I know you worry and I know you go and look for me, but I'm old enough to take care of myself. Please give me more space."  
  
"You're right."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Impa! Zelda! I'm so glad you're both alright!" said the King.  
  
"I'm sorry Father I didn't mean to worry you." Said Zelda.  
  
"We were transported to another world, and we didn't know how to keep in touch with you!"  
  
The king looked at them both. He sighed and left the room. The advisor went up to them and did a "Humph" in their faces and he too left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aozora-Miyako: * still glaring at Maat *  
  
Maat: * still glaring at Aozora-Miyako *  
  
Harry: Will those two ever quit?! 


	12. Hyrule Trip Pt 2: Harry Potter

Triforce Against Magic  
  
Aozora-Miyako and Maat: *still glaring at each other *  
  
Harry: OK! Break it up!  
  
Ron: What are you guys talking about anyways?  
  
Aozora-Miyako: About Winged Knight!  
  
Maat: I told you Winged Knight was a boy!  
  
Aozora-Miyako: you don't have to rub it in you know!  
  
Maat: I know  
  
Hermione: It's normal to fight with others.  
  
Everyone: We know!  
  
A/N: A few notes: these will be VERY helpful if you don't want to get mixed up:  
  
~*~*~= scene change  
  
~&~&~ = Time change, meaning it goes Hyrule - Hogwarts (and around) or vice-versa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12: Hyrule Trip Part 2: Harry Potter  
  
'Whe-Where am I?'  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he noticed is that he didn't have his glasses on. Did he lose them? Did they break? He sat straight up.  
  
"Well, well......... I see that my guest is finally awake!" said a croaked voice.  
  
"Huh?! Who are you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Me? Why I'm Zack, the Marine Researcher. And who might you be?" asked Zack.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry.........? That's an odd name.........! So where are you from Mr. Harry?"  
  
"I'm from London Engl-"  
  
"Where's London?" asked Zack curiously.  
  
"Where am I?"" asked Harry getting up and putting his glasses on. He was surprised to see an old man with a cone hat and white rob with a red vest.  
  
The grey haired-man answered. "You're at Lake Hylia, in Hyrule!"  
  
"Is there a way to leave?" asked Harry, worried.  
  
"Well if you go south from that bridge over there, you'll reach Hylia Docks." Explained Zack, pointing at the bridge connecting the Water Temple Pad. ((A/N: I made that part up, so don't go looking for it in OoT.))  
  
"And is there anywhere I can go to get home?"  
  
"To be Honest Mr. Harry, I don't know much about geography so you can go to the Market by the Castle, you'll find everything you need to know there."  
  
"The Castle, huh? Where's that?"  
  
"Northeast of here. But........."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It's going to take you a full day to get there by foot."  
  
"A WHOLE DAY?! Isn't there a faster way?" complained Harry.  
  
Zack thought for a moment. "Of course if you had a horse, it would take you half the time......... but, I have no horse, if I need supplies, I have an owl and send a letter and the things get shipped to me-"  
  
"Can you do that to get me a horse?" interrupted Harry.  
  
"I could......... but, I have to pay for all of the traveling, so if someone were to come and bring a horse, I would have to pay them, and my money is very limited. Why not walk and get the exercise?"  
  
"I suppose I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" sighed Harry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Thank you Zack! I appreciate the clothes, that you gave me!" said Harry in his red T-shirt, and blue pants, leather gloves and boots.  
  
"No problem Mr. Harry. Oh! I just thought of something." Zack left the room and came back with a small rapier.  
  
"What's this for?" asked Harry.  
  
Zack explained to Harry that Monsters might be on his way to the Market Harry nearly lost his balance at the sound of this. Zack told Harry that the monsters weren't very strong, so he didn't need to worry too much.  
  
Harry made his farewells and left, with a days worth of food and water. Zack mentioned to him that he just had to follow the paths of dead grass to get to the castle. It seemed simple enough.  
  
When Harry got up the hill between Gerudo Valley and Lon Lon Ranch, the path ended. 'Great! Now how am I supposed to get to the Market?'  
  
"'Cuse me? Are you lost?"  
  
Harry turned around and saw a brown-headed girl on a brown shaded horse.  
  
"Umm, I'm trying to get to the Market." Explained Harry.  
  
"Oh, ok! Want a lift?" she asked. Harry nodded happily. The girl let out her hand and Harry got on. Harry didn't know where to hold on to, and the girl told him to put his arms around her stomach. Harry blushed a bit and did what he was told. And they were off.  
  
~&~&~  
  
"So, Twinrova, was it, you say you've gotten rid of Potter and his "friends"?"  
  
"Yes, Master Voldemort. We would always finish- -"started Koume.  
  
"- - The task that was given to us." Finished Kotake.  
  
"I so hate it when they talk like that........." said Ganondorf.  
  
Voldemort didn't seem to mind this too much. He enjoyed the fact that they finished each others' sentences, it showed their teamwork.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where is everyone?!" shouted Trelawney.  
  
"Hey you're the one that sees beyond the starts, you tell us!" snapped Sprout.  
  
"Where are Harry and Link?! We have to keep training for Quidditch."  
  
Everyone was confused seeing as 8 people, including Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snpe. Although, a lot of people were happy Snape was gone.  
  
~&~&~  
  
Harry and the brown-headed girl rode for a few hours. "Hey, are you getting hungry?" asked the girl.  
  
"Umm, yeah, I have food though." Said Harry, "My name's Harry Potter. What's yours?"  
  
"Huh? Omigodesses, I didn't introduce myself?! I'm sorry; I'm Malon, from Lon Lon Ranch. Harry? That's an unusual name........." said Malon.  
  
"You're not the first one to tell me that." Said Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Zack, the marine researcher, said the same thing."  
  
"You know Zack? Wow, meeting Zack......... You must be honored!" Harry did a 'not really' in a whisper so Malon wouldn't hear him. "Zack is so famous in marine research! Because he's far from everything, not many people go to see him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry and Malon got to Lon Lon entrance, when Epona, zoomed past them, with Link on her back. "Hey! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" she yelled.  
  
When she got no response, she got off the horse and went to ask Ingo. He told her that the boy left to go see some 'Rauru' guy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After lunch, Talon offered Link a ride to the Market. Harry was very grateful when he learned of this. It took them about an hour and fifteen minutes to get there. But Harry was very surprised to see so many people in one town square before. Now all he had to do was find someone who could tell him about the docks, and where each boat went.  
  
Harry looked around. He noticed a lot of guards around. 'Wow! I wonder why there are so many guards around here?'  
  
After an hour from looking around, he found a Geologist in a milk bar. The geologist told him to meet him at the door above the Bombchu Bowling in 30 minutes.  
  
Harry found the place after 15 minutes and waited for the geologist. When the geologist got there, he showed Harry a world map.  
  
"Before we get started, what's your name?" asked Harry.  
  
"My name's Minoru Kuso!"  
  
"Ok, now we can get started."  
  
"Ok, if you take King of Red Lions' boat, you'll get to Labrinna. Which is directly North of here. If you take Blue Heavens, you'll reach Koholint Island. Which is south east of here. If you take Matsutake, you'll reach Termina, which is west of here. Now where do you want to go?" asked Minoru.  
  
"London." Said Harry. Minoru blinked a few times. "That's where I'm from."  
  
"Umm, I'm the best geologist around and even I don't know where that is!"  
  
'Great some help this old man is.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry wondered around the market for a while and found his way too the Temple of Time. It looked like a church. 'I've seen this room before but where?'  
  
He heard voices and advanced towards the noise. He found out that two people were talking. 'I know that voice.........'  
  
He moved in closer.  
  
'Zelda?!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aozora-Miyako: Hmf!  
  
Maat: Hmf!  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione: Now what?!  
  
Sirius: siblings! Not much you can expect!  
  
A-M and Maat: We AREN'T RELATED!!!  
  
Yami: Maat? Umm, you do come from the Millennium Bandana! And technically, you are related to Aozora-Miyako-  
  
Maat: HA! That doesn't change anything! 


	13. Hyrule Trip Pt 3: Sirius Black

Triforce Against Magic  
  
Yami: Qetesh?! Are these people always so stubborn?!  
  
Harry, Ron Hermione: All this over Winged Knight.........  
  
Yami: Sorry to get you mixed up in this fight. Winged Knight......... -.-  
  
A/N: ~*~*~ = scene change  
  
~&~&~ = Hyrule - Hogwarts, Hogwarts - Hyrule  
  
LunaticPandora1: I didn't know that, but he's there for only one chappie. Does it look like I care?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13: Hyrule Trip part 3: Sirius Black  
  
"Ugh- my head........." said a black-haired man. "What kind of place is this?! There's nothing here!"  
  
"GODDESSES! LINK WATCH OUT!!!" shouted Navi.  
  
"Wha-?" Link tried to stop Epona. She went berserk and kept on moving. Link couldn't get her to calm down. After a few minutes, Epona was still panicking and she even pushed Link off and ran off. "Epona~~?! Great, all my food and arrows are there!"  
  
"YOU NEARLY KILLED ME YOU STUPID POINTY-EARED FREAK!!!!" said Sirius angrily while grabbing Link's clothes by the collar.  
  
"Hey! Let me go Round-ear freak! If you don't let me go, I'll get my sword and cut your arm off!" threatened Link.  
  
"Ugh! This is gonna be a long day!" said Navi to herself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"At least I don't have round ears."  
  
"Hey, I'm not an elf! So I'm happy not to have pointy ears!"  
  
"These ears are so we can hear the Goddesses!!!"  
  
"Goddesses? Right! And I'm the one who created Magic!"  
  
"You are not!"  
  
"It's sarcasm, stupid!"  
  
"I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Goddesses, these two are going to cause the death of me." Said Navi.  
  
"I rather have the power to listen to the Goddesses than have low hearing!"  
  
"Low hearing?! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!"  
  
"You heard me, foreigner! You have round ears. which equals low Hearing. And because you have round ears, I could just rat on the guards and you'll be thrown in the donjons!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"I would"  
  
"I dare ya!"  
  
"Fine I'll-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!!!" Shouted Navi.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen you red with anger like THAT Navi-chan!" said Link, a little scared.  
  
"THAT'S BECAUSE I'VE NEVER BEEN T-H-I-S MAD BEFORE!!!" said Navi through her teeth.  
  
Sirius had Link's collar and Link had Sirius' sleeve.  
  
"Wow! Your fairy friend is scary!" said Sirius, actually scared for once.  
  
"Ya think?!"  
  
"YOU TWO HAD BETTER SHUT UP, OR I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP! AND LINK KNOWS VERY WELL THAT I CAN MAKE HIM!!!"  
  
"Umm, I'll be good now, Navi-chan." Said Link, giving her a losing grin.  
  
"Yes, yes, so will I!!!" said Sirius having the same face on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Link and Sirius were heading towards Kakariko Village. Navi had gone on ahead. She couldn't stand those two fighting all the time.  
  
"Your Fairy friend is scary." Said Sirius.  
  
"She's usually energetic and happy, I've never seen her THAT mad before."  
  
"I see......... I'm Sirius Black, by the way." said Sirius.  
  
"I'm Link. Although," started Link, while stopping in the middle of the first set of stairs. Sirius looked at him confused. Link continued. "She wouldn't have acted that way if you showed up."  
  
"Me?! What about you?! You were yelling just as much as me."  
  
Link didn't answer. He started climbing the stairs again. Sirius ran to catch up with him.  
  
"What's wrong, Kid?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Nothing........."  
  
"Right!"  
  
When link and Sirius entered the Village, all the villagers were gathered around the well.  
  
"Hey! Anju? What's going on?" asked Link to Anju, the Cucko Lady.  
  
"The well dried up."  
  
"Again?" said Link  
  
"Again?!" asked Sirius. Link got an evil idea and glared at Sirius. Link dragged Sirius to the well.  
  
Link stepped into the windmill and started to play the Song of Storms. The flaps started to spin faster and faster. The well's water started to rise and the villagers roared into cheers as they saw their water back. 'How did that kid do it?' thought Sirius.  
  
"Link, you did it again." Said Grog, the Chief Carpenter's son.  
  
"Heh! It was nothing!" laughed Link.  
  
"Link? Ha! Lad you're back!!!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Impa! Will you need your house back?" asked Link.  
  
"No. I'm going to be staying at the castle, for official business for a while, so feel free to use my house as if it were your own." Explained Impa.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So you share the house with her?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah. Whenever she's out and I'm here I can use her house."  
  
"No one'll barge in on us right?" Asked Sirius, a little worried.  
  
"Nah! The villagers highly respect Impa and me, so they won't dare come close, unless........." started Link.  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"Unless Gerudos are nearby, but they rarely come here, so no worries-"  
  
"I hope not, elf-boy!"  
  
"Elf-boy?! Round freak!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"Foreigner!"  
  
"Fool. What are you doing?" asked Sirius, seeing Link taking his shirt off.  
  
"I'm going to bed, "fool". Don't bother me when I sleep or get hit in the face." Link went to sleep on the second floor, as Sirius stayed by the fire.  
  
'Why am I here? Where's Remus? And Harry? Isn't there anyone else here that I know?' thought Sirius. After an hour of thinking, Sirius decided it was high time for some fresh air.  
  
He got outside; it was quiet, just the owls hooting and the crickets croaking. It was a peaceful night; Sirius hadn't had one of those in a long time.  
  
He sat by the well that everyone was around the afternoon before. He looked up at the sky. 'Wow! Even the stars are different.' He sat the four 2 hours then went back to the house for some rest.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Sana this is Great food. You always surprise me!" said Link happily. ((A/N: Sana is the Lady cooking in the house where Talon is when Link becomes an adult.))  
  
"Say, Kid. What's your name?" asked an old Lady with glasses.  
  
"Me? I'm Link. Who are you?"  
  
"I thought you looked familiar, but you can't be the one I'm thinking of. He's human-"  
  
"-Or is he?" finished Link, interrupting McGonagall.  
  
"You're one of these people?!" asked McGonagall, shocked.  
  
"Yeah. Sana? Is Nave-chan here?" asked Link.  
  
"She is actually. She's sleeping though." Said Sana, "She looked very upset. What did you do?"  
  
"Me and some guy fought and yelled and she got mad at us. I feel really bad though." Said Link ashamed.  
  
"It's ok, Link." Forgave Navi.  
  
"Professor McGonagall? Would you like to stay at my house?" asked Link  
  
"Your house?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, I share a house with a soldier of the Royal Family." Explained Link.  
  
"Why not!" she answered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Right before Link opened the door to Impa's house. He said to McGonagall: "Umm......... I have to warm there's someone else staying in here........."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
When Link opened the door, Sirius was eating a nice bowl of cereal. When he noticed Link and someone walking into the house.  
  
"Sirius Black?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aozora-Miyako: Stupid ancient thing!  
  
Maat: I'm no thing! I'm a spirit!  
  
A-M: Yes you are! This is yours no? So you are a thing! 


	14. Hyrule Trip Pt 4: The Loud Men of Hyrule

Triforce against magic  
  
Aozora-Miyako: Here's chapter 14!!!  
  
Maat: NO?  
  
Aozora-Miyako: Yup! And check out these reviews!! holds up the 5 pages of reviews she has  
  
Maat: that doesn't mean anything.  
  
A-M: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! gets her friend's mallet collection Sorry Souzou- hime!  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14: Hyrule Trip Part 4: The Loudest Men in Hyrule  
  
"Sirius Black?!"  
  
"In the flesh!"  
  
"Do you always joke like that, Black?" asked Link annoyed.  
  
"I told you to call me Sirius!"  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want round ears!"  
  
"You try and you'll get-"Sirius looked around and found something to threaten Link. "THIS in your mouth!"  
  
"A cucko?! YOU CAN'T DO ANY BETTER THAN THAT?!"  
  
"HEY I DON'T KNOW THIS PLACE LIKE YOU DO!"  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU THINK YOU CAN THREATEN PEOPLE WITH A CUCKO!!!"  
  
"I CAN THREATEN WHO I WANT WITH ANYTHING. EVEN IF IT MEANS THIS CHICKEN!!!"  
  
"Oh boy they're at it again!" said Navi.  
  
"You mean they've fought like this before?" asked McGonagall to Navi.  
  
"When we found him." She answered.  
  
"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FAKE ROUND EARS!"  
  
"AT LEAST I'M NOT STUPID!!"  
  
"I'M NOT STUPID!!!"  
  
"I'M RUBBER AND YOU ARE GLUE! WHATEVER COMES TO ME BOUNCES OFF AND STICKS ON YOU!!!"  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK JERK!!!"  
  
"Why thank you!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Junior Educated Rich Kid! Well technically I'm an adult-"  
  
"YOU DON'T ACT LIKE ONE!!!" shouted Navi and McGonagall.  
  
Navi and McGonagall were furious. The 12 years Sirius spent in Azkaban weren't enough according to McGonagall.  
  
"Remus?" Remus!!!"  
  
That voice......... I know it.........  
  
"Saria-chan, let him be! He's an outsider!" said that annoying voice belonging to Mido. Saria slapped him so hard that he hand Saria's handprint on his left check. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!"  
  
"When I left he helped me! Now it's time I paid him back! Mido-kun, you sure can be an idiot."  
  
"Saria-sama, he's waking up!" said Kuro, one of the Know-it-All Brothers.  
  
"Remus!" she said ecstatically.  
  
"Saria......... Where am I?" asked Remus, surprised. He was starting to sit up.  
  
"Lupin-san, you should lie down. "said Suto, the second of the Know-it-All Brothers.  
  
"Guys calm down!" said Saria waving her hand up and down.  
  
"SARIA KOKIRI!" Said a loud voice from the entrance of the Kokiri forest.  
  
"Saria? A messenger from the Royal Family is here to see you." Said Fado walking into the guest hut.  
  
"Royal Family? Where am I?" asked Remus, very confused.  
  
"Come with me, I'm sure you'll prove useful." Said Saria pulling on Remus.  
  
Saria dragged Remus to the entrance of the Kokiri forest. She smiled greatly at the soldier.  
  
"Now I see I have a second purpose for my visit........." said the soldier to himself.  
  
"What can I do ya for?" said Saria energetically.  
  
"First off," the soldier got off his horse and pounced on Lupin. Saria yelled out a "hey!" and Lupin was extremely confused. "This man is a foreigner from unknown lands. I'm sorry, Saria-san, but it must be done."  
  
"What are you doing?" shouted Remus.  
  
"My original task was, the Princess wanted to speak with all "Sages" as soon as possible." Explained the soldier.  
  
"The Princess huh? How are we gonna get there? You only have one horse and we're three people."  
  
"We can drag the foreigner-"  
  
Mido throwing a Deku Seed at him cut off the soldier. "Just take them both and get out of our forest!"  
  
When they reached the Market the soldier let Saria off at the Temple of Time, and continued his path towards the Palace.  
  
Remus was questioned for about an hour then thrown in the donjons.  
  
"Hey Viscen!" shouted Link as he saw Viscen walking into the village. "I have a huge favor to ask you!"  
  
"Huh?! Kid, don't surprise me like that" said Viscen.  
  
"Sorry........."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Back in Impa's house, Navi, McGonagall and Sirius were having a nice discussion about Hogwarts. Sirius kept on insisting how Harry was doing; Navi was convinced that these two people were in Hyrule for a reason, what was that reason?  
  
Kishiro was making a nice curry for the two foreigners and the fairy, and for Link, he took a long wooden spoon to taste it, to make sure it was hot enough. Just as he was about to taste it, the door swung open. Four soldiers came into the house. Kishiro's curry went all over him, and he ran out to the well.  
  
Sirius and McGonagall stood right up.  
  
"Hey you're the strongest soldiers under Viscen's command. Why are you here?" asked Navi, quite surprised.  
  
"Under the command of Captain Sora Viscen, these two people are under arrest." Said one of the men.  
  
"Huh?!" said all three in the house.  
  
Two soldiers went towards Sirius and tried to bind him. Sirius kicked them both a few time, but the soldiers kept on running towards him. This time they used their weapons. They swung their spears, and made Sirius fall a few times. After the sixth swing Sirius tripped over a stool, and landed on the ground the two soldiers lunged at Sirius, and binding him.  
  
McGonagall, on the other hand, didn't show much resistance. The soldier just tied her hands in the back and waited for the other two to be finished with Sirius.  
  
"Kid I'm glad we made business." Said Viscen to someone. Sirius and McGonagall couldn't tell who the person was.  
  
When the soldiers brought the two outside, the two wizards gasped. Link was bowing and grinning with Viscen. Viscen looked at the two foreigners, and grinned.  
  
"Nice doing business with you, Link Kori!"  
  
"Ugh........." he winced then opened his eyes slowly. Surprisingly, his half-moon glasses were still on. He sat up, blinked a few times. He stood up slowly. He was standing on a triangle like pattern, surrounded by water. He was standing on top of what seemed like a pillar, in the shape of a hexagon. On each of the corners, there was a circular platform, each having a different color and symbol. One of the symbols started to glow and someone came up from the light.  
  
"Ah I see my guest has awakened." Said the old man in old-fashioned robes. This man had no glasses, his eyes a white glow in them. "I am Rauru, the sage of Light!"  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore, "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School"  
  
"A school?! Wow! Your students must be very rich!" said Rauru gently.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Here, in Hyrule, we have schools, but people with a lot of Rupees may attend that school."  
  
"I see......... Why am I here?" asked Dumbledore, showing no sign of worry.  
  
"You're in the Chamber of Sage, beneath the Temple of Light, hidden within the Temple of Time."  
  
"You two can stay in there with to other people who are being questioned right now." Said Viscen, opening the door to the cell. The soldiers threw McGonagall and Sirius into the jail and looked the door. "I hope you two enjoy the accomodities that the donjons give you." He left laughing. After about an hour, the cell door opened and Sirius tried to run out but smashed into a soldier who threw Sirius back into the cell. Other soldiers brought two other people into the cell. One was shorter than the there. The taller one was wearing long black robes that seemed a bit torn.  
  
Upon closer inspection, Sirius recognized one of the two.  
  
"Harry? Harry, is that you?" said Sirius when the cell door closed.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked surprised. Harry ran towards his godfather and they gave each other a hug.  
  
"You two know the drill, you'll go outside, in the rear courtyard, for 2 hours. At three o'clock!" said one of the guards.  
  
"So, Potter, what are you wearing?" asked McGonagall, examining Harry's clothes very closely.  
  
"Oh boy! Professor Snape asked me the same thing. When I woke up, the man living there gave me these clothes."  
  
"Harry, how long have you been here?" asked Sirius.  
  
Harry shrugged. That's true; Snape didn't tell him how long he'd been out cold. Harry looked at Snape and Snape sighed heavily.  
  
"We've been here for two days." Said Snape finally.  
  
"TWO DAYS?!" shouted McGonagall and Sirius.  
  
"Hey keep it down in there!" ordered of the guards.  
  
"How did you guys get in here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Someone rated on us." Answered Sirius. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"I needed to see someone who knew how to get home. I crossed Professor Snape and a little girl wanted to help us, but her mother thought because we had round ears, we were going to kill them. We sort of got some attention drawn to us, and we got arrested by the princess."  
  
"Who rated on you?" asked Snape coldly.  
  
"Link" answered McGonagall.  
  
Aozora-Miyako CLIFF HANGER!!! Man I love finishing chappies like that!!!  
  
Maat:.........  
  
A-M:What?!  
  
Maat: Nothing. Review, no flames. 


	15. Hyrule Trip Pt 5: Severus Snape

Triforce against Magic  
  
Aozora-Miyako-GRRRRR!  
  
Maat- GRRRRR!  
  
Harry- Will you two knock it of?!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 15: Hyrule Trip part 5: Severus Snape  
  
The little that usually chases the cuckoo in the square found someone unconscious and started poking him. He wasn't moving.  
  
"Hey miser, you ok?"  
  
The man still didn't move. She continued to poke. She tired of poking, and decided to check the man out. She took the cloak from off his face. The man had greasy black hair. He was wearing nothing but black clothes.  
  
He woke up slowly. He felt dizzy. He got up and the little girl danced around him saying he had finally woken up.  
  
"Hey, mister, you ok?" she asked energetically.  
  
"........."  
  
She heard a grumbling noise and the little girl looked at the man oddly. "Sir, are you hungry?"  
  
"My name is not "sir", it's "Severus Snape". And if you must know, just so you'll be quiet, I am hungry!"  
  
"YAY!!! I can get my mommy to buy you something to eat!!!" she half-yelled.  
  
She literally dragged Snape into the market place. To Snape's surprise there were so many people there. He could compare this to when the students go to Hogsmade, but worse.  
  
He noticed what looked like an old abandoned church. "Hey little girl," started Snape, "What's that building over there?" he finished pointed at the Temple of Time.  
  
"I'm Kisa! That's the Temple of Time where the Blade that Repels Evil sleeps. According to legend, the sword chooses it's owner, and the owner cannot choose it."  
  
"HEY! Mister where are you going?" she shouted following Snape.  
  
"Potter! I should have figured you'd be here too!" bellowed Snape.  
  
"P-P-Professor Snape?"  
  
"What are you wearing, Potter?" questioned Snape.  
  
"It's Zack's clothes so I could blend into the crowds here." Answered Harry.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Hey, Mister did you wanna eat something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kisa dragged Snape and Harry followed closely. Well, at least Harry didn't have to be alone now, well he wished sometimes.  
  
They to a stall near the entrance of the back alley, in front of the Treasure Box Hall. Kisa was tugging on someone's dress. When the lady turned around, she looked exactly like Kisa, but a lot older, of course.  
  
"Ah! Kisa there you are."  
  
"Mommy can I have 20 Rupees please?"  
  
"What for?" she asked.  
  
"I want to buy this man some food?" answered Kisa with a huge smile.  
  
"Ah, ok" when she handed Kisa she found something odd on Harry and Snape. "Excuse me? Something's not right about you........."  
  
She examined the two people and she finally put her finger on it.  
  
"Kisa! Get away from them!" she said, putting Kisa in her arms tightly.  
  
"Why? What's wrong mommy?" asked Kisa, not knowing what the mother had discovered.  
  
"Kisa, they have round ears, they might kill you!"  
  
Every one around her started to stare at Harry and Snape. They both backed up a few feet from the stall. Soon every one in the Market was staring at the two.  
  
'Great how did I get involved in this?' thought Harry.  
  
'Oh, this is just great! Good going, Potter!' thought Snape, thinking this was Harry's fault.  
  
"What's going on here?!" asked a young female voice.  
  
Every one turned their attention the whereabouts of the voice.  
  
"Princess, these people......... They have round ears. For all we know, they could kill us!" stated Kisa's mother.  
  
"Princess?!" said Harry and Snape together.  
  
"Are these two the ones?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Said the food Vendor.  
  
"I see........." Zelda walked around examining the two. She then snapped her fingers and 4 guards made their way and bind Harry and Snape. Once they started moving towards the castle, Harry started to show some resistance.  
  
"Zelda! Please, tell us what this is about?!" asked Harry.  
  
"NEVER call the Princess by her name, foreigner!" said one of the soldiers. He hit Harry behind the head and Harry fell unconscious.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"Get up, Potter! You've slept enough!"  
  
"Wha- Huh?! Where are we?"  
  
"In donjons. Where else?" he shot at Harry.  
  
"But it doesn't look at all like the donjons back at Hogwarts........."  
  
"Potter, you can be really stupid!"  
  
"How long have we been here?" asked Harry.  
  
Snape thought for a while. "Long enough." Was all that came out.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"We will not accept anymore foreigners with round ears like yours!!!" barked the King of Hyrule.  
  
Harry and Snape were kneeling on the ground and both were upset. Snape was glaring at the floor, and Harry was filled with rage.  
  
"I shall not execute you, because my daughter finds you both seem to have a relation with her, although I have no idea how that's possible. But you will still remain in the donjons."  
  
"Yes, sir." Said Harry and Snape together.  
  
"Guards bring them back to their cell." Ordered Zelda.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Harry? Harry, is that you?" said Sirius when the cell door closed.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked surprised. Harry ran towards his godfather and they gave each other a hug.  
  
"You two know the drill, you'll go outside, in the rear courtyard, for 2 hours. At three o'clock!" said one of the guards.  
  
"So, Potter, what are you wearing?" asked McGonagall, examining Harry's clothes very closely.  
  
"Oh boy! Professor Snape asked me the same thing. When I woke up, the man living there gave me these clothes."  
  
"Harry, how long have you been here?" asked Sirius.  
  
Harry shrugged. That's true; Snape didn't tell him how long he'd been out cold. Harry looked at Snape and Snape sighed heavily.  
  
"We've been here for two days." Said Snape finally.  
  
"TWO DAYS?!" shouted McGonagall and Sirius.  
  
"Hey keep it down in there!" ordered of the guards.  
  
"How did you guys get in here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Someone rated on us." Answered Sirius. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"I needed to see someone who knew how to get home. I crossed Professor Snape and a little girl wanted to help us, but her mother thought because we had round ears, we were going to kill them. We sort of got some attention drawn to us, and we got arrested by the princess."  
  
"Who rated on you?" asked Snape coldly.  
  
"Link" answered McGonagall.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry- since those two wont be quiet I'll say it for them. Review and no flames! 


	16. Hyrule Trip Pt 6: Escape From the Palace

Triforce Against Magic  
  
Aozora-Miyako: YOU SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Maat: Shut up yourself!!!!  
  
A-M: Why don't you run off to Qetesh!!!!!!  
  
Maat: Fine I will! –-Maat leaves the room, slams the door and re-enters—Oh, and by the way, I SAW THAT STUPID AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU DID W-I-T-H-O-U-T ME!!!!!!!  
  
A-M: Hmf! Anyways, thanks guys for the 78 reviews, keep'em coming!!!;)  
  
A/N: OK so ff.net changed their ways of writing. So from now on, the scene change will be this: =0=0=0  
  
And the time change will be like this ====  
  
Another little thing you should know: in my story, Sheik and Zelda re 2 different people, oki?  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0 =0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=  
  
Chapter 16: Hyrule Trip Part 6: Escape From the Palace  
  
"Link?!" gasped Harry. Snape was surprised too, although he didn't let it show.  
  
"But when the soldiers brought us here, I saw Link, and something wasn't right about him........." explained McGonagall.  
  
"Don't look at me, I don't know this "Link" guy." Said Sirius, showing no worry about this boy.  
  
"Honestly, I don't care. Potter got us into this mess and who will get us out is none other than Potter." Said Snape, coldly.  
  
Harry just glared at Snape. No one in that cell didn't like the comment Snape had just said.  
  
"But......... Professor McGonagall......... What was so different about Link?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
She thought for a while. She was right now that she thought of it he did seem darker, and even serious, McGonagall never saw Link grin like the way he did. If she recalled, Link's clothes were a little torn, and he had black hair. Then it hit her!  
  
"I don't think it WAS Link who rated on us." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"Huh?!" said ever one else.  
  
"Potter? Severus? The Link we know has blond hair, right? The one who rated on us had black hair." Said McGonagall.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
"This is a cute one!" said Akiri, a Gerudo guard with a spear.  
  
"I wonder if we can keep him........." said Satoru.  
  
Four Gerudo Guards were pinching a blond boy's cheeks. They were giggling away  
  
"Geez! Get off of me, will you?!" he barked at them.  
  
"What's your name, boy?" asked one of the girls.  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy! If I'm not mistaken, right?" said Aveil.  
  
"How- how id you know my name?!" he asked confused.  
  
"Hoohoohoohoo! Mistress Nabooru says a lot about you, Draco." Said Aveil  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
"Uh-oh!"  
  
Every one stared at Sirius. Sirius pointed out the window of their cell.  
  
"If Remus is here, he'll transform.-"just then a growling noise was heard from a from a few cell down the hall. Six guards from Viscen's group were running towards that cell. The left wall rumbled a bit and finally got broken down. A giant ware wolf was standing there growling and howling away.  
  
"AAACK!!!" yelled Harry. Remus tried to scratch someone and had just missed Harry. Harry moved into a corner and Remus noticed this and went right towards Harry. Remus pulled out his claws a swung towards Harry once again. Harry, being stuck in a corner, was stuck there out of fear. He shut his eyelids and awaited his destiny as a ware wolf. But, nothing had hit him. No noise was traveling in the dungeons. Not even Viscen's Soldiers!  
  
"Sir, Your cut, you'll turn into a ware wolf any time soon!!" warned Sirius to the blond-headed Mystery man.  
  
"I'm a Sheikah. Curses like this won't work on me." He said. "AWAY WITH YOU WOLFFOS!!!!" He did a few signs with his hand, but the spell backfired. It was supposed to get rid of the wolf, but instead, it drove Lupin over the edge. He roared and howled with rage.  
  
"If that didn't work......... Let's try this. Every one, grab on." He ordered. Harry took his left arm, Sirius took Harry's free arm, Snape took Sirius' arm -and Sirius complained about it- and McGonagall took Snape's arm. The blond boy took out a deku nut and threw it on the ground, blinding the ware wolf. When the ware wolf got his senses back, the people in the cell were gone.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
"Cough cough cough"  
  
A young girl with dirty blond hair woke from her sleep. She looked around and she had no ides where she was. –I wonder where I am. I've never seen this kind of place in the books I've read.........--  
  
She moved out of the room she was in and looked around. This room of 3 floors was "flooded" in water. At her right were two things hanging from the wall. The one closer to the edge was a hook, although for what, she didn't know. Next to it was a tapestry of the insignia of the Royal Family: the Triforce.  
  
Something jumped out right in front of her and she gasped. It was like a spider but had only 4 legs, instead of 8. And it was blue.  
  
"Riptacempra (sp?)" she yelled, the creature puffed away, and she sighed in relief.  
  
"HIYAAAAAA!!!!!" said someone energetically from beside her. –I know that voice!—thought the dirty-blond girl.  
  
"I'm Ruto, the Zora princess!" she said politely.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger......... You seem oddly familiar........." she answered.  
  
"Heeheehee!" grinned Ruto.  
  
"Wait! Could your name by any chance be Rutoa?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Yup! That's me! But my real name IS Ruto. And I'm not really human: I'm a Zora. Hey, umm, you wanna come stay with me? No one'll bother us Zoras. We're kinda isolated from the rest of the world."  
  
"Really? That'd be nice, Rutoa-err, Ruto"  
  
"Heeheehee" laughed Ruto. She handed Hermione a breathing piece to be able to breath underwater. "Take this we gotta go deep under water so that'll help you."  
  
"I know what it is." Exclaimed Hermione, grabbing the mouthpiece.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
"Well, well......... We are about to have another guest." Said Rauru to Dumbledore. One of the triangles surrounding Dumbledore started to glow, and a very familiar figure was show beside Dumbledore. His sword was full of blood, not to mention his tunic. He fell to the ground, sighing.  
  
"What's wrong, Yuuki?" asked Rauru.  
  
"I never thought I'd have to fight the Gerudos again. I had to kill one. Damn that Twinrova!"  
  
"You look oddly familiar. What is your name?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Me? My name?" Yuuki got to his feet. And sheathed his sword. "I am Yuuki Rinku. Also know as "Link Yuuki, the Hero of Time. I am a warrior and that is my life. It is my living."  
  
"You- Your living?!" said Dumbledore surprised.  
  
"Yup! And belieeeeeve me, I'm one tough cookie!"  
  
"Yuuki? Have you spoken to the princess lately?"  
  
"The Princess? No, why?  
  
"She's not very happy, I can sense it."  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Asked Link, curiously.  
  
"She said you asked Viscen something and he arrested 2 foreigners. Didn't you ask Viscen for a favor?"  
  
"Yeah, I did, but it was only to borrow one of his horses."  
  
"Then who rated on the foreigners, the Princess said it was you." Explained Rauru.  
  
"You know me better than that, Rauru-san, I wouldn't do such a thing." Protested Link.  
  
"But she told me it was you. And you're right, you wouldn't do something that foolish."  
  
"Someone's in the Temple of Time." Said Link, changing the subject half voluntary.  
  
"You're right. It's Sheik!"  
  
"Sheik?! He used to serve Ganondorf (), what makes me think that we can trust him again?" said Link pissed off.  
  
"That, we'll have to ask Sheik himself." Said Rauru.  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=  
  
A/N: I read in GTO, that "yuuki" means "courage"  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=  
  
"It looks so old on the outside but quite new on the inside!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"That's the whole purpose." Said the blond headed boy.  
  
"Can I ask you your name?" said McGonagall.  
  
"Apologies! My name is Sheik. I am the last the Sheikah Tribe." He said politely, while making a bow.  
  
"Potter, you should take notes on manners, from this young man." Shot Snape.  
  
"No thanks Professor."  
  
"Follow me please." Said Sheik.  
  
The group followed Sheik to the back room, where a sword less pedestal stood. Sheik made his way in front of the pedestal, and the others were on the level with the 6 elemental symbols.  
  
"What are these symbols?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Shadow. Light. Forest. Fire. Water. Sprit." Explained Sheik started with the symbol in front of him and going clockwise around him.  
  
"The Sage of Light is currently busy. We shall wait until he's done with Yuuki the Hero."  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0 =0=0=0=0=0=  
  
() = Find out in Chappie 17.  
  
Aozora-Miyako: Whew that was fun. R&R no flames. 


	17. Hyrule Trip Pt 7: Back to Hogwarts Pt 1

Triforce Against Magic  
  
NO YOU ARE NOTY SEEING THINGS!!! THIS IS CHAPPIE 17 DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ CHAPPIE 16!!! I TOOK OFF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!  
  
Maat: You didn't have you yell.........  
  
Aozora-Miyako: I know but if not they'll read 17 without reading 16  
  
Maat: Riiiiiight!  
  
For those who've read Zeruda no Densetsu: Toki no Ocarina manga by Himekawa Akira, Shadow Link is in Kakariko Village. Impa puts Link to the test by fighting his Shadow self. If you haven't, check this link out to read'em, and others: Go to Google or whatever you use and Typer in : "Hiistory of Hyrule   
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=  
  
Chapter 17: Hyrule Trip Part 7: Back to Hogwarts Part 1  
  
"So who do you suppose this "Yuuki" fellow is gonna be?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yuuki is the Hero of Time. He always carries the Blade That Repels Evil with him, at all times."explained Sheik  
  
"You mean the Master Sword?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Someone told me about it."  
  
"That blond foreigner-"started Snape.  
  
"Here, YOU are considered the foreigners, I suggest to watch what you say, Sir!" snapped Sheik at Snape.  
  
"Don't give me that tone!" shouted Snape.  
  
Sheik put his left hand up, and a glow started to shine from it. A ray of light shot from Sheik's hand made went with incredible speed towards Snape. Snape didn't see it coming until he got hit.  
  
"That's just a small portion of my magic. I suggest that you control you temper, if not, you'll get my full power."  
  
"And believe me, he can do that!" said a voice coming from behind Sheik. Sheik moved and someone very familiar came out from the shadows. "Hey guys long time no see! And I think there's someone who'll be quite happy to see you all. Well, all but Sheik."  
  
"Minerva? Severus? Harry? Sirius?"  
  
"Headmaster" "Dumbledore!" shouted everyone.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
"Where are you taking me?" asked Malfoy quite pissed off.  
  
"To town." Said Nabooru.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Mistress Nabooru is sending you home!" said Aveil quite sad about leaving the new "cutie".  
  
"Good!"' stated Malfoy.  
  
When Nabooru, Aveil, and Malfoy got to the Town Square, everything went quiet. Everyone's attention was at the Gerudo "trio". Malfoy blinked and looked Nabooru. Nabooru looked like she had been expecting something like this. They cut by the fountain, and one man jumped into the fountain, so they wouldn't rob him.  
  
They got to what seemed like a church. Nabooru got off her horse and literally grabbed Malfoy, and Aveil not too far behind, went inside.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!!!!!! NABOORU-SAN, OVER HERE!!!" yelled Saria, from the back room.  
  
"Yo!" said Nabooru, waving back with her free hand.  
  
"Malfoy?!" exclaimed Harry, Snape and McGonagall.  
  
"Potter? What're YOU doing here?"  
  
"Yuuki, are you ready to go back to their world?" asked Sheik.  
  
"Our world? But there's not Hermione, nor Ron!" said Harry.  
  
"You will leave not just yet!" said the voice of an old man.  
  
"Rauru-san?" said Link, Saria, Sheik,  
  
"You cannot leave, Zelda, Darunia and Ruto aren't here. It wouldn't even work!"  
  
"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!" yelled an energetic voice from the front room. A blue figure was running about towards him. She literally glomped Link, and they both fell.  
  
"Hey Ruto!" Answered Link politely.  
  
"Harry?!" said another voice from the front room. Harry looked and Hermione was running towards him, not as childish as Ruto however. Where's Ron?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know........."  
  
"Well, this sure is quite the meeting!" said a deep voice.  
  
"Darunia!" shouted all the Hyrulians.  
  
"That's me, but man your friend sure is heavy." Darunia still had his "human" form, but had hylian traits, such as the pointed ears.  
  
"RON!!!" shouted Harry and Hermione.  
  
"He's been out cold ever since I found him......... Rauru-san? Are we ready to head back?"  
  
"No, Zelda isn't here." He said softly.  
  
"Now she is!" she said coming to the back room.  
  
"ZELDA?!" shouted all those who weren't Hyrulian.  
  
"Allow me to re-introduce myself: I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule!" she said friendly, while doing a curtsy.  
  
"It is time." Said Rauru.  
  
"Uhhh......... Guys......... I- I- I can't go back!" exclaimed Ruto. Everyone turned and gasped when Ruto said those words. "I feel like I just don't belong there. I'll stay here, with Rauru-san."  
  
"Ruto-hime, why?" asked Rauru, shocked.  
  
Ruto didn't answer. She just looked down in shame. Rauru nodded as if he understood the predicament she was in.  
  
"Alright, every one, on your posts." Ordered Rauru. Link and Zelda went to their corresponding Triangles, Saria on the green circle, Darunia on the red Circle, Impa –who had arrived with Zelda- on the purple Circle, Nabooru on the yellow Circle, and Rauru was on his own Circle.  
  
"Link, I wish to go with you." Said Sheik.  
  
"Sheik, why?" asked Link, suspicious about Sheik's plans.  
  
"I know how Ganondorf works, I could be reliable to you."  
  
"I dunno........." Link looked at Dumbledore, wondering if it was all right with him.  
  
"I don't see why not. You're welcome to come if you'd like." Said Dumbledore to Sheik.  
  
"Thank you." Said Sheik, bowing.  
  
"Wait! We can't leave yet!" shouted Sirius. "Remus isn't here."  
  
"He is now. "Everyone looked back "Sorry to worry you like that."  
  
"Remus!" shouted Harry. He ran up to Lupin's clothes were a little torn, and quite worn out.  
  
"Remus, I'm sorry, I didn't think Viscen would arrest you." Said Saria crying.  
  
"Saria, don't worry it's ok, I got ok didn't I" he asked. He always looked calmly at her He patted her head and went to join the others.  
  
"Link? Why did you rat on me and Miss McGonagall?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes Link! I would like to know that as well!" said Zelda.  
  
Link explained that he DID go eat at Sana's house. On his way out, he crossed Viscen and asked him a favor. Link needed a horse and since Epona ran off on him. But as for rating on McGonagall and Sirius he doesn't remember any of that. Unless.........  
  
"Did any of you two see who it was? What he looked like?"  
  
"He looked EXACTLY like you, but he had black hair and black eyes. His clothes were all torn, he had a blade like yours but it looked blunt-ish." Described McGonagall as best she could.  
  
Impa and Link gasped. "Shadow Link!" they both shouted.  
  
"Can we get back now?!" asked Malfoy, getting very impatient.  
  
"Yes, let's! said Rauru.  
  
== O, Goddess of Time! Let these people travel to where they once came! ==  
  
Rauru chanted in the ancient hylian language. Since Ruto wasn't going back, Sheik took her place on the blue Circle. The energies off all the Sages connected and winds had made their way around the group around the Pedestal of Time. In the blink of an eye, all but Rauru were gone.  
  
"Ruto, why didn't you want to go back?" asked Rauru. He knew that "not belonging" the excuse.  
  
"Morpha came, to protect everyone, I had to go back to my original form. Because I exposed myself, I couldn't go back. And I won't!"  
  
Rauru nodded and they were both off towards the Chamber of Sages.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
In the Tornado of Time, the gang was holding hands so they wouldn't get separated. The winds grew so strong that they let go.  
  
"I just can't stay awake........." said Link, quietly, so no one would here. He blacked out.  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0 =0=0=0=0=  
  
()= From chap 16= ok well, I'll give you a little spoiler from Akira Himekawa's LoZ manga. In his Manga, Sheik works for Ganondorf.  
  
R&R no flames. 


	18. Hyrule Trip Pt 8: Back to Hogwarts Pt 2

Triforce Against Magic  
  
Aozora-Miyako: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Maat: Why are you so happy?  
  
"A-M: Cause!  
  
Maat: cuz why?  
  
A-M: You'll find out if the next chapter reaches.........  
  
Maat: Reaches what?  
  
A-M: You'll see –runs off—  
  
Maat: WAIT!!! Did I mention at all in the few last chapters that Aozora- Miyako doesn't own any of this......... Well except for plot.  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0 =0=0=0=0=0=0=  
  
Chapter 18: Hyrule Trip Part 8: Back to Hogwarts 2  
  
A grin was forming on a young boy's face. "Heeeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! I'm finally going to get my revenge on you, Yuuki." He said laughing evilly to no one in particular. His blood red eyes glanced up at the Hogwarts moon.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Link's eyes shot open. He was surprised at the sight he saw. He sat up quickly and quietly. He looked around. It was nighttime, but Link didn't know what time it was. He figured as much that Madame Pomfrey was sleeping. He looked around in the other beds. On Link's right: Snape was in the bed beside the wall. Beside him, was McGonagall, next to her was Impa, who looked quite pale, and was still in Hylian form. –Is Impa ok?—he thought. Then it was Link. At Link's left: Sheik, without his hat and scarf, for once, Link saw Sheik without his things. Beside Sheik, was Dalnia. Dalnia was on his side, which meant he was fast asleep, not out cold. Next to him was Sara, She, too, was fast asleep. Beside her was Ron. His head was bandaged, so maybe that's why he didn't wake up before......... Next to him was Hermione, it looked like she was awake but Link couldn't tell for sure.  
  
Link got out of bed and went to the window. He unlocked it quietly and opened it slowly. The cold air of November was making its way through the window. The cold air made Link get shivers, and he closed it quickly. Link shrugged, getting the coldness gone.  
  
--(Sigh) I'm not tired to go to sleep.— thought Link. He went to his bed and took his things, sword, shield, magic jewels, his clothes. He just noticed that he was wearing a blue button top shirt and red pants as pajamas. He went towards the door, and noticed a piece of paper hanging on a wardrobe. He took the nearby lamp and read the paper. It was the Quidditch schedule. Hmm...... It looked like they were playing next weekend.  
  
He silently opened the door, making sure the hinges wouldn't make too much noise. He stepped out and slowly closed the door. Link, now being in the nearly pitch black hallway, didn't see anything in front of him. He took one step and heard a "clonk" kind of noise. He picked up something and ran to the closest window. He gasped, --When did the Medallions get into my pockets?!--  
  
He took the Medallion in his left hand. It glowed a bit, then lifted a few inches into the air and started spinning like crazy, emitting something a small flame. –The Fire Medallion, of course!— thought Link happily.  
  
He quietly made his way to the Grand Staircase. The stairs moved into position allowing Link to get to the Gryffindor common room. He got to the Fat Lady, who was sleeping. Link tapped on the painting, not to surprise her too much. "Folkus Rycolous" said Link quietly. The Fat Lady's portrait swung open, and Link quietly stepped inside.  
  
He went up to his dorm. Link slept in the same dorm as Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean. He looked around the room, two beds were empty: his and Ron's. He went towards Harry's bed and made sure it was Harry and not Seamus. He shook the boy for a while and the person turned, just to be Harry. Link sighed in relief.  
  
"What are you doing?!" whispered Harry.  
  
"We have to talk." Answered Link, in whispers.  
  
The two boys made their way in front of the fireplace in their common room. They both decided to sit on the couch.  
  
"So what did you want to say?" asked Harry.  
  
"We have a Quidditch match next Saturday. And if I remember correctly, it was against Hufllepuff."  
  
"That's it?!" said Harry, a little annoyed that Link had woken him up only to tell him that. Harry got up. "Couldn't you have told me that in the morning?! I'm going to bed!"  
  
"Harry, wait!" said Link without looking at Harry. "Twinrova."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Twinrova is an opponent that always attacks in double. I didn't want to ask you this in front of every one, but......... Will you have the honor to fight along my side?"  
  
"Sure......... I guess."  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
"WHERE IS HEEEEEEEEEEE???????" shouted Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Madame Pomfrey's shouting had woken up Dalnia, Sheik, and Hermione. All three of them looked around and saw an empty bed, guessing someone was there and left during the night. But who would do such a thing? Madame Pomfrey started to rant and rant and rant non-stop. Dumbledore walked into the Hospital Wing and noticed Madame Pomfrey pacing about, and mumbling to herself. She stopped at once when she heard an "Ahem" coming from the entrance. She looked angrily at Dumbledore.  
  
"Now, now, Poppy, you know I don't like it when you give me that look." He said calmly.  
  
"THAT BOY HAS DEFINED ME FOR THE LAST TIME, ALBUS!!!! EVERY TIME HE'S IN HERE HE'S ALWAYS LEAVING WITHOUT ANY WARNING WHAT SO EVER!"  
  
"Clam down Poppy, now Mr. Sheik, was it, since you are attending our school, we have to sort you into a house, so if you would be so kind as to follow me." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
In the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, everybody was getting really impatient. Link and Harry decided to sit together. They talked about Hyrule, and Link taught Harry a few word in the ancient Hylian Language, words such as "Hi," "how are you" things like that. Link explained to Harry that all Hylian, not Hyrulian, have the ability to speak in the ancient Hylian Language.  
  
The door opened slowly, and Professor Flitwick walked into the classroom. Everyone started to laugh when they found out whom their substitue teacher was.  
  
"Ahem, since Mrs. Kage hasn't left you any work, you may do what you please, with a few restrictions. Keep the volume down, no messes, and especially no magic." He explained in 1 breath.  
  
Harry asked Link: If Link wasn't born inside the walls of the Nobles, how did he know the ancient Hylian Language? Link thought for a while. After a few minutes, Link shrugged. He didn't know. It was odd; Link didn't know where he learned it.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
In Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid brought in some Mugworms. Every one was disappointed.  
  
Someone was watching over them, a dark person. "LINK YUUKI I'M GOING TO GET MY REVENGE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he shouted at the class down below.  
  
Everyone looked up. An exact replica of Link was standing there. But this Link had Different traits. He had black hair and blood red eyes. He had an evil grin that made shivers go down everyone's spine. His clothes were a dark green and blood shaded tunic. His boots were leather and instead of having gauntlets, this Link had leather gloves. (like the Power Gloves in ALttP).  
  
"Shadow Link, he is ours,--"  
  
"—You will get him when we're done."  
  
"Oh Goddesses......... Not them." Said Link and Shadow Link. "Twinrova."  
  
Koume and Kotake were flying in circles above Hagrid's Hut. They were laughing their Evil and squeaky laugh.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
"You seem to know a lot about magic, but I'm afraid I can't put you in a higher class than your age group. So I'll have to put you with the fifth years."  
  
"I do not mind, Headmaster. I actually would like to be with people my own age." Said Sheik, not showing any sign of happiness or anger. He didn't show much of his emotion anyways.  
  
"Now, we have to put you in a house." Dumbledore stood up and went to the top shelf of a bookcase, and took an old hat.  
  
"You expect me to wear a hat THAT old?!" said Sheik.  
  
"This is our sorting Hat. It will sort you into your house. I suggest watch what you do. Any rule breaking and your will lose points for your house, anything good will earn you points."  
  
Dumbledore put the hat on Sheik's head. Sheik wanted to complain, but he didn't, not to offend the headmaster.  
  
"Ah yes, I see.................. When he is with a master, he is very Loyal, but has a dark side. You often double cross people, but you are loyal nonetheless. HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Well, then I'll find Dalnia and you can both go to your common room together."  
  
Sheik stood up in a shot. He sensed something. Three people, unwanted people, were in the parameters of the castle. –Twinrova?— he thought.  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0 =0=0=0= 


	19. Showdown With Twinrova

Triforce Against Magic  
  
Maat: Where did Aozora-Miyako go? She still isn't back! What could she be doing?  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0 =0=0=0=0=0=  
  
Chapter 19: Showdown with Twinrova  
  
Sheik ran down the halls of Hogwarts, looking for the exit leading to Hagrid's Hut. Going down the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall, Dalnia came running down the stairs behind Sheik.  
  
"You felt it too, huh?" asked Dalnia.  
  
"Did you really need to ask, Goron?" said Sheik.  
  
"Heh! True, but whom do you think it is? I mean, where ARE three auras."  
  
"Two of them are Twinrova. As for the other......... I don't know."  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Every one jumped out of the way, when Koume shot a fireball at them. The Slytherins ended up running away. Malfoy being first of course. As for the Gryffindors they all scattered. Some hid in Hagrid's Pumpkin Patch, some hid in Hagrid's Hut, some hid on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The only three left were Harry, Hermione, and Link.  
  
"Harry? You remember what we talked about?" asked Link.  
  
Harry nodded. Link said to Harry that Link would take care of Koume, and Harry would take care of Kotake. Harry nodded again. Harry took out his wand, and did a dueling stance. Link took out the Forest Medallion. It floated a few inches from Link's hand and turned into a bow.  
  
Koume shot another fireball at Harry. Harry jumped out of the way.  
  
"PYRO DRACONUS!" shouted Harry while pointing his wand at Koume. The spell hit her dead on, and a ton of smoke surrounded her. When the smoke cleared, Koume had not one scratch on her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Harry! Koume's element is fire! Since you're shouting her with a fire spell, SHE'LL GO FOR YOU! MAKE SURE YOU GO FOR KOTAKE. SHE'S ICY."  
  
Harry nodded, and went for the witch with the blue jewel on her forehead. "Pyro Draconus!" A fireball left Harry's wand towards Kotake. Koume saw this, and switched place with Kotake. Harry growled at how hard he'd try to memorize for so long.  
  
==Power of the Freezing Times. Lend me your strength by putting it this arrow! ICE ARROW!!!== Chanted Link and his arrowhead magically turned into ice. He aimed carefully and quickly. He shot it and again they switched.  
  
"AARGH!!! I hate theeeeeem!!!" said Link pissed off.  
  
"It is MY turn to attack!" said Kotake.  
  
Kotake did a few swirls with her broom. The cold air went from her broomstick towards Harry. Harry was a bit too slow and his feet got stuck in the ice. Link and Harry both swore.  
  
"Pyro Draconus!" Shot Harry at Kotake. Kotake being too much in her bride that she froze Harry in place didn't see the spell coming and shot her. Kotake fell off her broom. She stood up furiously.  
  
"How dare you knock me off my broom!!!" she yelled back at Harry. She picked up her broom and lifted in the air again.  
  
Twinrova got an evil idea in their head. All they needed to do was find Link.  
  
Link shot an ice arrow at Koume's back. Since both were back to Link, Koume was shot forward but maintained her balance. Koume's head turned, only to reveal an evil grin. Kotake turned her head, also to reveal the same evil grin as Koume's. Link knew they were plotting something, but what?  
  
The jewels on Twinrova's heads started to shine. Link didn't like was going on, so he decided to turn around and run. The light left Twinrova and got Link right on his back. An explosion was made afterwards. Link lost his balance and made a few flips.  
  
Hagrid started ranting and yelled about at Twinrova. He made a fist and wanted so much as to whack one of the Twins of their brooms. As for Harry, he and Hermione were trying to get his feet out of the ice before he got frostbite.  
  
Twinrova were laughing at the top of their lungs. Koume nearly fell off her broom, but maintained her balance. Kotake noticed what made her fiery sister lose her balance. Someone shot an arrow at her. Kotake lo0oked around her: the smoke around Link had not yet cleared, Hermione and Harry were still trying to free Harry, and Hagrid was at his door.  
  
Kotake looked further up towards the forest. Two young men were standing there. One boy had long blond hair, down to the middle of his back, with a bow in his right hand, and the other boy tanned skin with snow-white hair.  
  
"Koume! Kotake! Get out of here!" yelled Sheik Every one looked at Sheik and Dalnia.  
  
"Sheik! Why don't you come back—"started Koume.  
  
"--And work for Ganondorf, like you used to?" finished Kotake.  
  
"No thanks, witches!"  
  
"Well, then why not a little deal with your former co-workers?" said Shadow Link.  
  
"YOU, SHUT UP! SHADOW BOY!!!" shouted Harry, Hermione, Sheik, Dalnia, and another voice. A child's voice? --Now who's voice could that be?—thought every one.  
  
The smoke cleared around Link. He was sitting in a ball position. His back facing every one. Dalnia walked up to him, slowly. He noticed something different on Link, his hair, it was in a mushroom cut from the back anyways. Dalnia touched Link's shoulder and Link turned is head. Dalnia gasped and stepped back, letting go of Link's shoulder.  
  
Everyone then gasped. Link stood up. His bangs were eye level, where before, they were between his mouth and chin. His aqua-blue eyes seemed bigger than before. Link was three feet tall, a little kid. His robes were swinging in the wind, being way too big for Link; the robes' collars were at the tip of Link's shoulders.  
  
Koume and Kotake started laughing extremely hard and loud.  
  
"Twinrova, I'm gonna kill you even if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"And how are you going to do that little man?!" said Shadow Link.  
  
"I dunno, I'll find a way! Even if it mean to kill you with my slingshot!"  
  
Koume and Kotake laughed so hard that they both fell off their brooms. Sheik found this opportunity to attack. ==Goddesses! Infuse my arrow with the power of freeze! Make sure that they do not leave without proper "treatment"!== The arrow Sheik had in his hand turned into an ice arrow, The whole arrow became ice, not just the head. The sparkling white arrow was place onto the bow, and Sheik fired it in no time at all. Twinrova sat up, only to be greeted by Sheik's arrow. Koume ducked right back down to not get hit by the arrow.  
  
"Koume, just so you know, and you know this, I don't miss twice." Said Sheik angrily.  
  
Sheik powered up another arrow, and shot it with no hesitation. Once Koume looked up once again, the arrow hit her right in the jewel.  
  
Moments of silenced passed. Intensity was so big, time just seemed to freeze.  
  
The intensity broke with the sound of a cracking jewel. Koume's jewel had a few crack around the arrow. The cracks continued to the edges, and then suddenly broke into tiny little pieces. Koume disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"AACK!! SISTER!!!" shouted Kotake. "You won't get away with this."  
  
"Care to prove us wrong?" said Harry, now free from Kotake's ice.  
  
Kotake was frozen in fear, now that her sister was gone. She crawled backwards until she hit a tree.  
  
"Harry? Would you like to do the honors?" ask Sheik.  
  
"My pleasure!" said Harry raising his wand. "Your sister isn't here to protect you like last time. PYRO DRACONUS!!!!"  
  
A huge fireball left Harry's wand and made its way rapidly towards Kotake, who took full impact. Her jewel broke into pieces, and she puffed away just like her sister.  
  
"Good things never happen to bad people." Said Dalnia. "Brother, are you alright. He said turning his attention to the kid like Link.  
  
"Yeah yeah! But now I can't go to class like this! Every one's gonna think I'm a super smart kid, who somehow snuck his way into this school."  
  
Link started walking towards the castle. He took two steps and tripped on his own clothes. He got up, took a few steps and tripped again. Every one came out of hiding, Hagrid was first, though. He approached Link and took him by the back collar.  
  
"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, SIR?!" shouted Link  
  
"Who are ya? Never seen ya b'fore." Said Hagrid.  
  
"I'M LINK!!! LINK KURAGE!!!"  
  
"Naw, ya can't be. Kurage's got long hair, you got short hair."  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
"Hihihihihihihihi! Good job Twinrova, at least you know how to do something right." Said Shadow Link to himself.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Hagrid carried Link back to the castle, since Link could walk in his robes. Every one was looking at Link with curious or shocked faces.  
  
"Would you stop looking at me like that? This is what I really look like!"  
  
"You mean you're just a kid, in reality?" asked Neville.  
  
"Sorta."  
  
Every one blinked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you." Said Link.  
  
Hagrid opened the doors the Entrance Hall. He came across Dumbledore and Snape talking. They looked at the group of people when the doors opened. Snape wanted to laugh, and Dumbledore seemed worried.  
  
"Hagrid, who is that?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Why, this is Link."  
  
"WHY DOES EVERY ONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME BEEING MY NORMAL SELF!!!"  
  
Dumbledore and Snape blinked a few times.  
  
"Forget it! I'm gonna tell you guys what I told them. You wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you!" said Link, quite annoyed.  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0 =0=0=0=0=  
  
Maat: AOZORA-MIYAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Uh......... R&R, no flames! 


	20. The Longest Day Ever

Triforce Against Magic  
  
Maat: --runs around the house looking for A-M. Ends up in A-M's room and gasps. All over the walls are written:  
  
LMAO! FUNNY! UPDATE!! NOW! PLEASE! --  
  
Maat: AOZORA-MIYAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (furious) WHAT THE &%& DID YOU DO TO YOUR WALLS?!  
  
A-M: (sniffle)  
  
Maat: What's wrong?  
  
A-M: (turns around and tears of joy are flowing, while holding a plushy of the reviewer)  
  
Maat: Is that......?!  
  
A-M: If you've guessed Kerei Kitsune? Yep! It's her! (sounds like a girl nickname to me)  
  
Maat: Why?  
  
A-M: Cause she's my 100th review! And my favorite reviewer! I love every single one of her reviews. Them funny.  
  
Every other reviewer: HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?!  
  
A-M: (sweat drop) No, no, no! I love all my reviewers, but Kerei's are so funny, so that's what makes her my favorite reviewer. Sorry Kerei-chan (can I call you –chan?) there's no prize. XD  
  
Maat: (sigh)  
  
A-M: I do appreciate Medatsu, my best bud, for being so close to the 100th review!  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0 =0=0=0=0=0=0=  
  
Chapter 20: The Longest Day Ever.  
  
Link was sitting in an Indian position with his hands in front of his legs. His shirt's collar was on his shoulders instead of around his neck, like Harry's. His robes, and pants were folded and by the end of the bed. Madame Pomfrey, examining Link from every angle, was speechless.  
  
"Can you stop swirling around me!" shouted Link, pissed off at Twinrova. Sure, he, Sheik, and Harry, defeated them, but what exactly did Twinrova do to him?  
  
A few beds down from Link's, a red headed boy was tossing and turning. He opened his eyes and waited for them to get into focus. He sat up slowly, and looked at the little kid, who by the way, looked like he was 8. The kid looked familiar, but Ron couldn't put his finger on who it was. Seeing that little kid rant, it made Ron think for a while. But the blond shoulder length hair seemed so familiar. Then, it hit him!  
  
"Link?" he asked. Every one in the ward looked at Ron. No one saw him wake up. How long had been awake for? Ron started laughing at the top of his lungs. "Oh boy! Now THAT'S a funny sight!"  
  
Everyone glared at Ron. Ron gulped. Link's death glare, showing he was pissed off and annoyed, made Ron shiver. He figured he shouldn't have acted the way he did.  
  
"Care to say that again?!" said Link in a threatening voice.  
  
"N-No, no." stuttered Ron. If this "Link's" angry face, his teenage version must be freaky.  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed she didn't know what to do. She sent Sheik and Dalnia to get Dumbledore; maybe he would know what to do. Sheik and Dalnia didn't have far to go, for Dumbledore and Snape were walking their way. Dumbledore, Snape, Sheik and Dalnia, all walked to Link's bed. Madame Pomfrey was still around Link. Link sighed and flopped onto the bed.  
  
"I want to make sure, again. You really are Mr. Kurage, aren't you?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, sir, I am!" said Link.  
  
"What did you mean by: "Being your normal self"?" asked Snape.  
  
"Like I said, you wouldn't understand."  
  
==Hey, Goron, do you think they would understand if we told them about Link?== said Sheik.  
  
==Probably not! But maybe Dumbledore-sensei would. He seems to be pretty wise.== answered Dalnia. "Umm......... Dumbledore-sensei?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Dalnia with utter confusion on his face. From what he had heard, Dalnia just said "sir" or "ma'am" to his teachers, so why did Dalnia address Dumbledore so hi-class?  
  
"Me and Sheik could tell you about Link, if you'd like."  
  
Link gasped. "NO WAY IN THE SACRED REALM YOU GUYS ARE GONNA TELL HIM THAT!!! If someone's gonna tell him it's me!"  
  
"Then go ahead, Link, nothing's stopping you, but yourself." Said Sheik.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. He took a chair beside Link and sat down, waiting to listen to a terrific story.  
  
"What are you doing?!" exclaimed.  
  
"Waiting to hear your tale." He said gently.  
  
Link blushed. Sheik and Dalnia laughed.  
  
"Brother I think it's the first time I've seen you blush!" said Dalnia laughing.  
  
"Brother?" said Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
"No, no. We're not brothers." Started Dalnia. "Link has done so much for me, we are Sworn Brothers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyways, This is what I really look like. The Master Sword, when I first pulled it out, I was a child. But because I wasn't ready to become who the Sage of Light expected me to become, my body slept for seven years. That's the "me" you guys see me as. But I didn't put the sword back yet, so technically, I should still have that body, but that damn witch put some kinda spell that made me, "me"."  
  
Every one blinked, except for Dalnia, and Sheik.  
  
Link sighed. "I told you, you wouldn't understand!"  
  
"Well, you're still fit, but will you go to class?" Said a voice a few beds from Link's. "Lad, why are you even like that?!"  
  
"I-Im-Impa-san?!" said Link, after he jumped.  
  
"Heh! It's been a while since I've seen you like that! You were err- are really cute like that, you know!" she said laughing.  
  
"Look, just because you scared me doesn't mean—"  
  
Dumbledore put his finger on Link's mouth. "That's enough yelling for in here. Now as for formalities, you still have to call her like she's a teacher, because she still is. Even though you do look like a child, you will still attend your classes, like Impa said: you are still fit to walk around." He took his finger off of Link's mouth.  
  
"No way! Everyone'll think I squeezed my way through here." Protested Link.  
  
"Well, then, you will have to deal with that!" said Dumbledore. He was now mad.  
  
"Dumbledore-sensei? How can I go? My robes are too big."  
  
"I'm sure we can find something."  
  
"Headmaster, if I may, I'd like the boy to stay here during the nights." Said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Until we can find you something for you to wear to classes, you will stay here." He said to Link. Dumbledore then left the ward. The others followed him, and returned to class.  
  
==So, what happened to you today, lad?== asked Impa.  
  
==Who said it was today?==  
  
==I heard Rubeus come in. And you're yelling, Link? You never used to yell like that.== said Impa.  
  
==Hmf! If you were changed into a kid, you'd be mad too!==  
  
==Brother, she is right. You used to be an energetic fellow, with outstanding courage.==  
  
==I didn't know much about you when you were a kid.==  
  
==Twinrova did something to me.== said Link.  
  
"Okay, every one get back to class, I have three people in here who will probably want to rest up. Now out!" ordered Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Dalnia waved childishly and Sheik nodded as they both left.  
  
Link wasn't tired and Madam Pomfrey saw this. Impa had a bit of a fever, but she would be fine in the morning. Ron had hit his head when they were in Hyrule. Impa had fallen asleep soon after Sheik and Dalnia left. Madam Pomfrey had given a potion to Ron to make him sleep. She knew from experience that potions, for some reason, didn't work on Link. So she left him there.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Around 7 o'clock, Harry and Hermione came to visit Ron and Link. Hermione hugged Link and gave him a book. Link was, how to say, not to thrilled, but didn't let it show. He didn't want to hurt Hermione's feelings.  
  
Harry went towards Ron's bed. Ron had just woken up. Ron was his old self. Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office with food for the three patients. Ron took a sandwich, Link took two, and the two remaining were for Impa when she would wake up.  
  
At 9, Madam Pomfrey shooed every one out. She wanted Link, Ron, and Impa to have the most sleep they could get.  
  
She gave a sleeping potion to Ron. Impa had fallen asleep, and she left Link as he was, since her potions didn't work on him.  
  
Link read Hermione's book, he read until about midnight and fell asleep, holding the book.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Tac tac!  
  
Link winced at the pecking noise. He put the covers over his head, blocking out the noise, and light.  
  
Tac tac!  
  
"Ugh! It's too early........." said Link, tired.  
  
The covers were torn right off of Link's body. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" shouted Link.  
  
Ron woke up from this yelling, he too was in a bad mood.  
  
"It's 11 o'clock! And the Headmaster's found you some clothes to wear for class. You're going to class this afternoon. Get dressed, get your owl, and get to class!" she barked.  
  
She turned to Ron. "You will be fine, tomorrow you will go to class."  
  
Link got right out of bed ran to the washrooms. He took three minutes to get dressed with the small versions of the Gryffindor robes. Link ran back out, took Kaepora, and ran out of the ward, saying thank you to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Link made his way to the Gryffindor common room to find out what classes he had in the afternoon. He got there in record time. He sat on the couch and took the letter off of Kaepora's leg. It was from Sirius. Although they didn't get along very well, maybe this was a chance for a second time around.  
  
"Hey Link!  
  
"I know you and I haven't gotten along but I would like you to come to my place for the Christmas Holidays. I've asked Dumbledore, if you, Dalnia, Sheik, was it, Nadia, Sara, Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I hope this will be a good opportunity to make a fresh start. Please reply.  
  
"If you're wondering why I used your owl, Sara sent a note to Remus, but since you don't know Remus all that much, I sent you the letter. And that's also how I know all your names.  
  
"Waiting for your reply!  
  
"Take care!  
  
"Sirius Black  
  
Link looked at the clock above the fireplace. 11:30. Link still had half an hour before lunch started, so he decided to write back to Sirius.  
  
"Hi,  
  
"Maybe you're right......... Maybe we could try this again. Anyway, if Dumbledore- sensei said it was all right, I don't see why not. It would be nice to see more of your world.  
  
"By the way, what's "Christmas"? Our customs are different. But yeah, that'd be nice!  
  
"Thanks again!  
  
"Link.  
  
Link tied the letter to Kaepora's leg and Kaepora was off.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Link walked into DADA class. He was one of the last people to walk in. He looked down hoping that no one would notice him.  
  
"Hey! It's Kurage!" yelled that annoying voice belonging to Malfoy.  
  
Link ignored this, just like Harry had suggested.  
  
"What happened instead of growing, you shrank? Maybe tomorrow, you'll be gone!" insulted Malfoy. Link made a fist under his robes. He was still looking down.  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy, I'd watch my mouth if I were you. You wouldn't want me to take house points from Slytherin." Said Impa walking into the classroom. ==Don't worry, lad, knowing you, you can control yourself. Once we figure this out, and get you back to normal, this wont even bother you.==  
  
==You're right. Can I do one thing to him though?== asked Link with a spark in his eye.  
  
==Depends on what it is.==  
  
=="Wind"== said Link. Impa understood right away.  
  
"Okay today class, you will show us the defensive spell you are most best at! Mr. Malfoy, let's start with you!"  
  
Malfoy got up went to the front of the classroom. He took out his wand.  
  
"Serpent Salair!" ((I can't remember the name, its in CoS, it's the serpent spell he used against Harry at the Dueling Club)) A three-inch glow radiated from Malfoy's wand onto the floor. It hissed and every one gasped and went to the back of the room.  
  
Impa waved her wand and chanted something. A light shot from her wand. It hit the snake and the snake exploded. Malfoy laughed and went back to his seat.  
  
"Mr. Kurage?" said Impa. "You're next. Link gulped. He stood up and went to the front. A few Slytherins laughed. Some people snickered a bit, couldn't tell if it was Slytherin or Gryffindor.  
  
Link took out his wand with his left hand. Only Impa knowing this, Link snuck a jewel in his palm. Link waved his wand. At the same time he chanted something in Hylian. A large gust of wind started to form around him.  
  
"Farore's Wiiiiiind!!!"  
  
"Now observe class." Impa took out her wand. "EXPELIARMUS!" The light left her wand. When it hit the wind tower, the light faded. "Now that is what I call a defensive spell!" said Hermione.  
  
=0=0=  
  
"So Harry, when is this Christmas thing?" asked Link and Sheik.  
  
"Christmas is in 1 week, and we leave to go to Sirius' house tomorrow." Said Hermione answering instead of Harry.  
  
"This is nice. I get to leave for Christmas Holidays for once!" said Harry, very excited about leaving.  
  
They brought their luggage down to the Entrance hall. The people of the Hogwarts Express would come and pick them up.  
  
The next morning was very educational for the Hyrulians. Harry shot a snowball at Dalnia. Dalnia took some of the fluffy white stuff and threw back at Harry, only missing at Ron got the ball in the face.  
  
What is this stuff?" asked Link.  
  
"It's snow. Its like frozen rain." Said Hermione.  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Hey guys were gonna miss the train." Said Sheik checking the time at the top of the tower above the Entrance hall.  
  
The gang ran towards the train station and made it just in time. And they were off, spending the next two weeks, with Sirius and Remus.  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0 =0=0=0=0=0=0=  
  
A-M: THERE! DONE!  
  
Maat: Yes I must admit seven pages are quite long enough!  
  
A-M: R&R no flames! 


	21. Christmas Crisis

Triforce Against Magic  
  
A-M: Arigatou nasai, Kerei-chan!!! ((Chomps down on cookie) Yummy!  
  
Maat: -.- You're being weird, ya know that?!  
  
A-M: Yah so what?!  
  
Maat: .........  
  
A/N: Yes I'm still alive, just haven't had time to write. Hee hee hee!  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0 =0=0=0=  
  
Chapter 20: Christmas Crisis  
  
"I don't care Remus, you're the one picking them up!"  
  
"Come on Sirius, Harry will be excatic to see you more than me!" explained Lupin while making diner for 10 people for the next 2 weeks.  
  
"Maybe so, but me and Link haven't gotten along well, so far—"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but wasn't it YOU that said you wanted a fresh start with Link?" said Lupin.  
  
"........."  
  
"Oh! All right, Sirius, be your normal childish self. I'll go myself!!!" said Lupin, getting pissed off, "Just watch the food!"  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Upon arriving at King's Cross' Platform 9 3/4, Lupin waited by the portal on the "magical" side. A few other parents were waiting for their kids to get back for the holidays. Lupin looked at his Muggle watch. It read 11:45. The train was due to arrive in 15 minutes. Lupin sighed. He couldn't believe what Sirius did before he left, changing his mind like that.  
  
'Was it really the Dursleys I saw back there?' thought Lupin looking back at the portal. 'I wonder what they'd do if they saw Harry coming to Sirius' house for the holidays.'  
  
At 12 o'clock on the dot, the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross station. When the train came to a halt, the doors opened and students made their way out. One group of 8 people made their way out, making quite a ruckus. "Harry! Ron! Sara, Hermione! Over here!" waved Lupin.  
  
"Hey! I though Sirius was coming to pick us up?" said Harry.  
  
"He WAS supposed to! But that child changed his mind at the last—Who's that?" asked Lupin, pointing towards an 8 year old boy.  
  
"Why me?!" said the kid.  
  
"It's Link, you didn't know him very much but Sirius does." Said Hermione. "They didn't get along much, I wonder what this'll make of their relationship........."  
  
"Well, lets just put it behind us and go, oh now that I think of it, Harry what do the Dursleys do at Christmas?" asked Lupin, this question hit Harry hard.  
  
"Uh......... "Harry was hesitant He knew the answer but stopped dead in his tracks right in front of the portal. "Aunt Marge comes to visit, anyway, that how it was before......... I don't know if they still do that."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Can we leave I hate being in this form in public!" said Link angrily.  
  
"Kid, you think YOU have it bad! I was born and raised in the desert I'm freezing here!!!"  
  
"Can we quit the complaints and leave?" said Sheik.  
  
The bridge above the tracks was crowded. Harry enjoyed this. If Lupin was right, there would have less chance that the Dursleys would see him and take him back for good.  
  
"Mr. Remus?" said Link. Lupin turned around and saw Link struggling with his gigantic suitcase. Link being nearly as tall as the suitcase, Lupin gave him a hand by taking the suitcase off Link's hands.  
  
"What exactly do you have in here?" asked Lupin picking u Link's heavy suitcase.  
  
"Um........." Link blushed a little bit. Zelda, Sheik, and Nadia laughed, they new what was in there.  
  
"Wow this place sure is packed." Said Link gripping onto Dalnia so he wouldn't lose sight of the group. Dalnia chuckled a bit.  
  
"Harry, what do your Parents look like?" asked Zelda. Lupin, Harry, Ron and Hermione all froze. Zelda gasped. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?"  
  
"My parents are dead, Zelda." Said Harry looking down at the floor.  
  
"Harry stays with his aunt and uncle." Said Ron.  
  
"Then Harry, what do they look like?"  
  
"My uncle's fat and has a bushy mustache. My aunt is thin like a tooth pick. My cousin looks exactly like my uncle."  
  
"So is that them coming towards us?" asked Sara.  
  
"Aw, crap!" Harry hit his forehead.  
  
"Boy what are you doing here?!" said Vernon, roughly.  
  
Harry did not answer, he knew all too well what he would do if her answer Vernon. Lupin stepped in front of Harry and Vernon.  
  
"Harry will be spending the next 2 weeks with me and my friend." Said Lupin angrily.  
  
"Is that so?!" said a squeaky little voice.  
  
"Au-Aunt Marge." Stuttered Harry.  
  
"Yes, now get over here, since you are here, you will stay with your uncle's family, with me and Bruno as your guests." Shouted Marge.  
  
"Like I said Ms. Dursley, Harry is spending the Holidays with me." Said Lupin, now getting angry.  
  
"We are his "family" he is obliged to come with us." Said Marge. Vernon nodded in agreement.  
  
"He doesn't have to go anywhere with people like you!" shouted Link, now sitting on Dalnia's shoulders.  
  
"Little boy stay out of this!" Said Vernon, stepping towards Link. Link stuck out his tongue at Vernon. Vernon looked like steam was about to come out of his ears.  
  
"Come Harry guys, lets get out of here." Said Ron.  
  
Sheik grabbed Harry by the wrist and walked away from the Dursleys.  
  
"Vernon, next summer, kick that boy for me will you?" asked Marge.  
  
"Yes Marge."  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
"WOW!!!" gasped Link, Zelda, Dalnia, Sara, Nadia, and Sheik.  
  
A huge tower-like clock was rolled around in different shiny colors. A tall pine tree was in London's main square. It was decorated wit banners and a big star was at the top of the tree. Reefs were place all over doors, and streetlights. Snow was all around the group. The Hyrulians were enjoying this fantastic view. ((A-M: I'm sorry for all you British people reading this, see I'm Canadian, I don't know England, sorry))  
  
"This place is beautiful!" said the Hyrulians.  
  
"Wow I haven't seen London at Christmas in AGES!" said Harry.  
  
"Since we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron, why don't we go visit London a bit? I'm sure you guys would like to explore a bit of our world." Said Lupin  
  
Lupin brought the group up the Big Ben. When they reached the top, every one was so tires of climbing those 1 000 steps. Link only made it half way up; he did the other half on Sheik's back. Sheik was extremely tired when he got to the top. Sure, Link was a kid, but the wasn't a feather either.  
  
Lupin brought the gang to the London Bridge, by foot. They were all having a good time, when supper time came, they all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, for a good meal, and then a good night's rest.  
  
Lupin had made Link, Sheik, and Dalnia share a room together. Harry, Ron, and Lupin shared another, and Sara, Nadia and Hermione shared a last.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Impa was walking in the empty halls of Hogwarts. She didn't realize how many people left to go with family or this Christmas thing. She would have loved to go with them to London for the 2 weeks, but being a teacher meant you had to stay at Hogwarts.  
  
She sighed. This was going to be a long 2 weeks.........  
  
Something struck her. 'I know this feeling. It feels like Darunia, but he's away to London, it can't be him. Or maybe could it be- Oh Goddesses! We are in trouble!'  
  
She followed the feeling until Sprout had stopped her to ask her questions. They talked for about 10 minutes, then Sprout left to go to bed, since it was already 10 p.m. Impa didn't fel anything any more, maybe it was just her imagination, her being a little sick after all. She, too, went to her quarters for a good night's rest.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Sheik was the first to wake up in that room. He looked at the clock, it read 8:37. It was morning. Sheik stretched and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and got dressed. He quietly exited the room and went downstairs for breakfast. He got a nice bowl of porridge and sat down at a table. Two minutes later, Lupin came and sat beside him. He, too, with a bowl of porridge.  
  
"So? Sheik, was it, what house are you in?" asked Lupin. He didn't see what house Sheik was in, since Sheik wasn't wearing his robes, nor house cloak.  
  
"I'm in huplehuff." Said sheik. No one ever told him the real way of saying it.  
  
Lupin couldn't help but laugh. "It's Hufflepuff."  
  
"Hufflepuff!" Sheik repeated.  
  
"Morning." Said Ron, groggily.  
  
"I think someone stayed up too late." Laughed Lupin.  
  
"Someone's in an overly good mood." Ron replied.  
  
Link came and sat down with the three others sitting. Link looked at Sheik. ==I want to talk to you, NOW!==  
  
Sheik blinked and nodded. They left outside on Diagon Alley side.  
  
==What is wrong?== asked Sheik.  
  
==Darunia-san is sick== explained Link. ==I saw you leave the room and as soon as you stepped out, Darunia-san ran to the bathroom. When I left, he was still in there.==  
  
==So, you are saying that we should leave for Lupin-san's house as soon as the others get up?== asked Sheik.  
  
==If not, sooner.==  
  
==Sheik looked at Link. Link looked back, then glared. ==What?== Link asked.  
  
==I have never seen you as a child.==  
  
Link growled and stormed back in to finish breakfast. He told Lupin that Dalnia was sick, and that they should wake everyone up and leave. Lupin agreed.  
  
"Lupin-san, How are we going to get there?" asked Link, curiously.  
  
"Floo powder."  
  
Harry, and the three girls made there way down followed by Ron holding Dalnia. They were all set to go.  
  
"As I was saying, we'll be traveling by Floo Powder. It's Very simple, Hermione will go first, followed by Ron and Dalnia, then Link, then Nadia, then Sara, then Sheik, then Harry, and I will close the gap. You take a handful of powder, stand in the fireplace, you say your destination, in our case, it's 12, Grimauld Place, and let go of the floo powder, and POOF you're there."  
  
It took them about 10 before every one got there. Sirius was happy to greet them all. He was happy, until he got to an 8 year old kid.  
  
"Who's this?" he asked.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!" shouted Link. He jumped up and hit Sirius in the head. "I', LINK YOU STUPID ROUND EAR FREAK!!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, I got it!" said Sirius, annoyed.  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
Impa hadn't slept much the night before. Sensing something from the fire temple made her worry more than usual. She was also worried about Zelda, but she still knew that Zelda was in good hands. She wondered around the castle, it was quiet, too quiet maybe. Something felt odd.  
  
"Impa, what's the matter? Said an old man's voice.  
  
"Headmaster?" asked Impa.  
  
"You seem tense, Impa. Care to talk?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right, and I'm a little worried." Said, putting it so simple.  
  
"DUMBLEDORE, SIR!" yelled Hagrid. He seemed in a very good mood for such a cold morning. "There's a dragon hovering above the castle. May I have it?!"  
  
"A Dragon?" said Dumbledore and Impa. Hagrid nodded happily.  
  
"Rubeus, if I may ask, what does the dragon look like?" asked Impa, now very worried.  
  
"It's about 20 feet long. It's red with a yellow stomach. I meant it when I said it hovered, 'cause it had no wings. And it has only two arms, and no-- "  
  
"Volvogia?!" said Impa.  
  
"Volva-what?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Volvagia! It's a dragon from my time. He is extremely powerful. It can cause earthquakes with one hit on the ground with its tail. Its fire can be extremely hot, and mostly deadly!" explained Impa. "In 1 word, he's dangerous."  
  
Impa ran out of the castle in record time. Dumbledore and Hagrid were not far behind. She swore and Dumbledore and Hagrid had never seen Impa like that. 'Rauru-san, how can I beat him?' she thought, and as if on cue (sp?), in her right hand was the Fire Medallion. She knew right then what to do!  
  
==Spirit of the Fir Temple! Give me what I need to vanquish the dragon of Fire!== chanted Impa. The medallion rose a few inches and spun like crazy. A hammer with a heavy end floated in mid-air. Impa grabbed it with both hands. She didn't think the hammer was THAT heavy.  
  
She jumped in the air. Jumping from one rooftop to another until she was higher than Volvagia. Volvagia shot a fireball at her, but Impa dodge it easily. She swung the hammer but she missed by a mile.  
  
'Goddesses! How does Link control this extremely heavy weapon?!' thought Impa getting pissed. She swung again, this time hitting Volvagia's ear. 'Well, at least I hit him.'  
  
Impa decided something else. She jumped at the highest tower closest to Volvagia. She threw the hammer as if it were a boomerang. Volvagia turned around and got the hammer right in the face. It fell to the ground,  
  
She jumped down to the dragon's head. She landed in front of the dragon and Dumbledore and Hagrid. She searched her robes and found her small knife with the Sheikah eye on it. She unsheathed it, and started slashing the dragon. Volvagia's tail made it's way around Impa leg, and pulled up. Impa was now hanging upside down from Volvagia's tail. Volvagia opened its mouth ready to throw a fireball. Impa got the knife and threw it in Volvagia's mouth. It swallowed the knife, and choked. Impa fell headfirst on the ground, but she was fine.  
  
Volvagia exploded. The three at the entrance hall took cover. No one was harmed, except Volvagia. Impa walked over to the spot where Volvagia was and picked up her knife. She ran where she thought the hammer had landed.  
  
"Impa, you had a knife on you?!" asked Dumbledore, a bit shocked.  
  
"Yes, you saw what I really am. I'm a bodyguard; I have to be ready at all times. Don't worry, I wasn't going to kill any of the students." She said reassuringly.  
  
Dumbledore couldn't answer, because Impa had already ran off towards the owlry.  
  
"Dear Link and Zelda,  
  
"Volvagia has attacked Hogwarts. Don't worry, though, I took care of it.  
  
"Impa  
  
=0=0=0=  
  
A few days later, Link and Co. were having a good time. But Impa had gotten her reply from the group.  
  
"Dear Impa  
  
"Maybe that's why Darunia-san has been sick. He is fine now. I hope everyone there is ok.  
  
"Take care!  
  
"Zelda-hime  
  
"Hey Impa,  
  
"ARE YOU MAD?! You're kidding me right?!  
  
"Oh, by the way, Sirius, one of Harry's friend's, has found a way to restore me. Apparently Twinrova, Twinrova had put some kind of jewel on my back. Maybe that's why my back was killing me every time I was lying down.........  
  
"Anyway, Sirius cracked it, and now I'm back to my teenage body.  
  
"We'll be back in a week, take care.  
  
"Link.  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0 =0=0=0=0=0=0=  
  
A-M: Whew That was LONG!!! R&R, no flames. 


	22. In my Wildest Dreams Pt 1

Triforce Against Magic

Maat: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AOZORA-MIYAKO!!!! [extremely furious]

A-M: I'm sorry, Maat. Not my fault.

Maat: [death glare]

A-M: Sorry!!! I kinda got hooked to the new sweet game I got! [stars in eyes like in animes]

Maat: yes "kinda".

A-M: See, those of you who are reading this and that own a GameCube from Nintendo, you guys should REALLY check out Tales of Symphonia, an awesome RPG from Namco.

Maat: Yes yes we know the details.

A-M: Anyway, sorry guys for not updating sooner.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Chapter 22: In my Wildest Dreams Pt. 1

The Christmas Holydays passed much to quickly. Link had gotten a serious head cold, and had to stay in bed for a week. He was nearly going to be late for the train back to Hogwarts. Dalnia got a concussion from Sheik while having a snowball fight with Harry and Ron. Lupin wasn't very happy. Zelda enjoyed the peaceful snowy night. The falling flakes of ice were keeping her nice and calm. Impa had gotten news from their little vacation and was happy all of them were safe.

February came. Link continued his fantastic work at school and at Quidditch. Angelina was very proud of him, proving he had never ridden a broom before, and was now doing exceptionally well. They had won their match against Ravenclaw. Link had only let three goals in. He found out that Zelda was Keeper for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. This made Link think: were the other hiding Quidditch secrets from him? Every time he asked, he always got a "no"; eventually he never even bothered asking.

March came; the Gryffindors were very stressed out. If they won their match against Hufflepuff, they would go in the finals against whoever won the match in April: hoping Ravenclaw.

=0=0=0=

SNORE!!!

Harry and Neville were getting dressed for the Tuesday morning. Their first class was Divination. Did they ever hate that class?

SNORE!!!

Seamus threw his pillow over to where the noise was coming from, but it hit Harry right in the face. Seamus moaned, and mumbled something about his pillow being gone.

Ron tossed and turned in his bed finally putting his pillow over his ears and blocking the noise: to a great failure.

"Looks like someone didn't have much sleep over March Break." Said Neville over to Harry; in whisper making sure they didn't wake u the three boys.

"Heh. You know Link, his got energy when he needs it, "laughed Harry.

Link sat up on his bed. He looked like he was still half-asleep. Harry and Neville waved "good morning" to Link, but they got no wave back. Neville went up beside Link's bed and waved his head in front of Link's face. No reaction! Something started to glow underneath the covers. Harry shot the covers right off of Link's bed. Link's left hand was glowing immensely. Both boys had to shield their eyes.

"Who turned on the lights.........?" asked Ron sitting up on his own bed.

"Link......... it's his hand." Said Neville panicking. He eventually ran out of the room.

{Where is my body?} Said Link. Or what Harry thought. Link's voice was off-key. It sounded like he was being controlled, but by whom?

"Link you're in you body. Your sitting right there in your bed." Said Ron.

"Somehow, Ron, I don't think its Link talking right now."

{You might want to be careful; Redhead, or your friend might lose something.} Said Link monotonous.

"You stupid boys, we'll be late for class." Said Hermione walking into the boys' dorm, seeing only Harry dressed, Ron getting dressed, and Seamus still in his bear pajamas. "Where's Neville?"

"Who knows? But what I do want to know is: that's not Link talking so who is it?" said Seamus.

Hermione ran out of the room, with a confused face on her, which Ron and Harry, knew she was going to get something......... or someone.

{I want my body!} Demanded "Link."

"If we knew who you were we could give you gave your body." Shouted Ron.

{You have no business demanding my name, Human!} Shouted Link. He lifted his left hand gusts of wind flew into the room and in Ron's direction. {Farore's Wind! This spell is a transportation spell. If you aren't careful the magical winds'll just blow you away.} Ron was flown right out of the room. He caught a glimpse of Hermione, Neville and McGonagall. Luckily, Ron landed on the couches in front of the fireplace.

"Link" saw McGonagall the first to enter the room.

"Mr. Kurage, what's wrong?" asked McGonagall, her voice mixed between anger and worry.

{Maybe you can answer my question.} McGonagall and Hermione blinked. {If you can tell me where my body is, I shall leave this boy alone. I will release myself from the containing power of the Triforce of Courage.}

"Professor, he's been saying nothing but finding his body the whole time." Said Seamus.

"Who are you?" asked McGonagall. "If you want us to find your body."

{I am Miyaku. I see al in the future of the next holder of the Triforce of Courage. I create a Shadow. This way, the holder may keep his or her strength up. If you can find my body, I will leave him. That's is what bounds me.}

"If you leave his body, his magic leaves as well?" asked Hermione.

{No. When the Light and Shadow meet, I take form with the Shadow, if the Light can defeat the Shadow, the Light will have fully mastered his or her Triforce piece. It goes for all the Triforce pieces. For now I shall leave to boy alone until we have found my body. When the time comes......... I hope they are ready!}

Link fell to the floor with a loud thumping noise. McGonagall caught him before Link's head hit the ground. Link woke up to a worried McGonagall. He stood right up and blushed.

"Wh—What are you all looking at me like that for?!" he asked, very embarrassed, and now blushing.

"Kurage?" asked McGonagall standing up herself. "Do you know someone called Miyaku?"

"Miyaku? Hmmm? That rings a bell........." Link thought for a moment.

"You will be late for class if you don't hurry, when you do figure it out, I would like you to tell me!" she half-ordered.

"Yay for me!" said Link sarcastically.

"You better tell her, she'll get really mad." Said Ron.

=0=0=0=

The whole day: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Neville were all looking with a worried and confused look on their faces.

Link knew he heard Miyaku somewhere before.

After supper, Link was by the Lake. It looked like Lake Hylia, but Lake Hylia was a lot warmer. He remembered THAT much from the accident with Malfoy. Link was thinking for a very long time. He was not paying attention to his surroundings when Impa came up to him and had to shout in Link's ear.

==WOAH!! What was that for?!== He shouted back at Impa.

==Sorry, I didn't want to do it, but you weren't listening. I saw you today, and how your housemates were looking at you.==

==Heh! You have eyes everywhere don't you?== laughed Link.

==No I was on Lunch duty with McGonagall today.==

Link gave Impa a nervous look ==Did—Did she tell you what happened?==

==No, I had figured for myself something happened. Inner-house affairs are not to leave the Common room. The only person she would, or could, have talking to, is Dumbledore-sempai.==

==You know a lot about Hyrulian History, right?==

==Depends for what.==

==I've heard of his name somewhere: Miyaku. Who is he? I've heard his name before.==

==Miyaku?! Miya--== Impa interrupted herself, and thought for a minute. ==Ah yes. Riyouku, Ashoru and Miyaku are, err—were—the guardians for the Triforce.==

=0=0=0=

Saturday: the much-awaited Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Link trained extra hard for this event. He was thinking of cheating, by using Nayru's Love to protect the hoops, but last time he did that at practice Angelina got extremely pissed. On the Thursday practice, Link blocked a lot of Katie and Alicia's shots.

=0=0=0=

"Now each one of you will recite the meaning of the Dragon's fire-breathing techniques and how to block them. "If you don't understand, you will have remedial (sp?) Defense Against the Dark Arts by me. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors: I know you have you have a Quidditch game on Saturday, but that's the only day I can give it."

When class was over, there were only 6 people who stayed: Malfoy. Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, Anna a Ravenclaw, Justin from Hufflepuff, ((A/N: some of them I made up names)). Of course Hermione got an "A" and earned 20 points to Gryffindor. Link barely past, Harry did quite well, and everyone passed with fairly good marks.

A lot of the Gryffindors were mad that they weren't playing Slytherin. They would have creamed them, especially Malfoy not being able to play.

=0=0=

"Ok, Alicia, Katie: were gonna do the pass over play confusing the Hufflepuff chasers. Fred and George: you two keep those bludgers away from the rest of us, and try, if you can, knock them off their brooms. Harry and Link: you two know you jobs." Explained Angelina.

The Gryffindor door opened and the seven players zoomed out. It went for the Hufflepuff team.

'What?!' thought Link. 'Dalnia and Sheik are both playing Quidditch?!' Link was sure he was dreaming.

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S QUIDDITCH MATCH!!!" shouted Lee Jordan from the Staff stand. "TODAY WE HOPE TO SEE ANOTHER WONDERFUL MATCH FROM GRYFFINDOR!!!! WILL THEY BE YET AGAIN VICTORIOUS!!!"

Link went to his side of the hoops and got ready to guard them.

==Hello Link-san!==

Link turned around and saw Dalnia. ==Darunia-san!? What are you doing here?!==

==I am playing I am what they call a chaser. Sheik-san is playing, too. As a Seeker.==

Link growled, Dalnia ignored this and went to the center circle.

"Now, I want a clean game!" said Madam Hooch. She threw the Quaffle up and once it started descending, Angelina rushed to the Quaffle. She grabbed it, and noticed Alicia and Katie and her left and right. Angelina passed to Alicia who passed to Katie. Katie passed back to Alicia, Alicia pretended to pass to Katie, who, Dalnia fell for the trick, and Alicia actually passed it to Angelina. Angelina scored in the first 30 seconds of the game.

Mike, one of the Hufflepuff beaters, hit the bludgers towards Alicia, but only to hit Dalnia, Dalnia regained his balance.

Sheik spotted the snitch, and zoomed past Harry, who then noticed it. They were zooming so fast no one could see them.

"THE SEEKERS ON BOTH TEAMS HAVE =ALREADY- SPOTTED THE SNITCH WHO WILL CATCH IT???"

Link was doing very well. In 20 minutes of the game, he had not let 1 single goal in.

The score was 40 to nothing for Gryffindor.

Sheik and Harry were both moving so fast. Both with their hand just inches from the snitch. Harry pushed Sheik away with his foot, which knocked Sheik far off course. It gave Harry the chance to catch the snitch and make the final score: 190 to nothing.

=0=0=0=

"HihihihihiHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Every one heard this evil laugh and turned to where it was coming from. Link gasped, he knew that voice all to well. It belonged to Shadow Link.

"I shall get you Link Yuuki!!!"

The voice was coming from all over. No one could see where Shadow Link was.

{My body!} Said Miyaku through Link.

The Triforce on Link's left hand started to glow. And when the light started to dimmer: a shadow pounced towards Link. When Link had time to react, a sword was right through his body. The tip of the sword was seen through Link's back.

"I told you I'd get you Yuuki."

"Ugh! You......... [huff] bastard......... [huff]"

"Hmm? Did you say something?" said Shadow Link sarcastically.

Every one gasped. Blood was all over the part of the pitch where Link and the other Gryffindor team were standing. Sheik ran towards Shadow Link, but Shadow Link had disappeared into the Shadows. Link feel to the ground. The blood didn't seem to stop. Dalnia came up to Link and picked him up, of sorts. His left hand was on Link's back wound, while his right hand made a fire shield.

{Master Ganondorf and Lord Voldemort will be extremely happy!}

Sheik shot Light arrows all around the sides of the pitch. It had seemed Shadow Link had disappeared. According to Dalnia, Link would not have much time to live if they didn't treat him soon.

Sheik came up to Dalnia and Link, and felt Link's hand. It was getting colder by the minute. Snape had conjured up a stretcher. Snape and Impa had picked up the stretcher and headed towards the castle. Sheik and Dalnia, whose Quidditch clothes were soaked in Link's blood, had followed them.

==Sheik, Dalnia go ahead of us.== ordered Impa. Snape growled. He hated when they talked like that. ==Zelda, make sure Saria-san doesn't look at Link!==

Zelda read Impa lips and nodded in return. Saria bursted into tears and started to run towards Link. Zelda held Saria back as much as possible.

==Saria-san! No, It'll be too harsh on you if you see Link in the state he is now!! ==

==Let me go, Princess, Link needs me!==

Zelda tightened her grip and Saria started to struggle more.

==Let—me-- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!==

'I'm sorry, Saria-san.' Zelda had to knock Saria out-cold. She started to walk back towards the castle with Saria in her arms. She spotted McGonagall and Dumbledore running to catch up with Link and the group.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

A/N: Riyouku, Ashoru and Miyaku. You won't hear many explanations about them until late on, but the three men (yes they are all men) later on. And these three are MY characters.

A-M: CLIFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maat: Listen I know you like to give "cliffies" but this is getting ridiculous. -.-

A-M: TOUGH!!! R&R, NO9 FLAMES!!!!! :D


	23. In my Wildest Dreams Pt 2

Triforce Against Magic

A/N: {blabla} = telepathic talking

Dawn Ishida: Wow! That really means a lot! By the way: 'Yuuki', I dunno if it's Link's real last name but I put it there cuz its means 'courage', and well, Link has the Triforce of courage so it fits very well. And I will check out your stories!

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Chapter 23: In my Wildest Dreams Pt.2

Blood was running down his arm. Link was barely breathing. Small puffs, small gasps out of his body. Snape and Impa, carrying Link in the stretcher, ran to the Hospital Wing, followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall. Sheik and Dalnia were in front of the group to open the doors for them when they got there. The cut from Shadow Link was incredibly deep. Judging by Link's face, he was having very hard time breathing. The painful expression he was on made every one cry, except for Snape, but Snape was hardly upset. Dumbledore wasn't exactly crying, but everyone knew he was upset too.

Upon arriving in the ward, Dalnia and Sheik slammed opened the doors, and ran towards Madame Pomfrey's office. Having heard this, she stomped out of her office. Upon seeing the bloodied up Link, she made a bed right away. Impa and Snape gently put link on the bed, where he yelled in pain.

=0=0=0=

Surrounded by a light all around, and flowers only found in the Kokiri Forest, a teenage boy with shoulder length blond hair was sitting in a ball-like position. He was crying, the tears were dropping on his forest green tunic. He didn't have his hat, or his gauntlets. He didn't have his the white shirt he normally wore underneath (yes he has the pants on).

"Rinku-san." A voice called out to him.

"I'm sorry, Rauru-san, I couldn't live up to your standards."

"Rinku-san?" it called out again.

Link felt a hand touch his shoulder.

=0=0=0=

Madame Pomfrey stripped Link of his Quidditch clothes. The blood was squirting out and didn't seem to slow down. She asked Sheik to hold Link in a sitting position. Sheik did as he was told, and Madame Pomfrey started to chant something and Link's cuts were glowing, but nothing happened, which was to be expected.

Every one was disappointed. Now that Dumbledore knew of Link's origins, being Hylian, Dumbledore thought that the spell might actually not work. Impa, Sheik, and Dalnia knew the spell wouldn't work. The only thing that would heal Link right now is Link himself, and no spell.

=0=0=0=

"Rinku-san, Why do you not look at me?" said the calm voice of a middle-aged man.

Link did not answer. The hand left the shoulder, and Link felt a few pats on the head. The man moved around to be in front of Link. He knelled down. He took his right hand and put it on Link's chin and lifted it up. Link did a weird type of gasp, which was a mix of heavy breathing and a sob. This man looked exactly like Link, but an older version.

"Who......... Who are you?" asked Link. "I fell like I should know you."

"If I was alive, yes, you would know me for I am your Father."

= = = =

In the Chamber of Sages, the light representing the Triforce of courage had broken like glass, only keeping the dimmest of light. Rauru and Ruto both gasped. Ruto sank to the floor, nearly covering the Blue Circle, with the Water Temple Seal on it. Rauru was wide-eyed, which he did not do often.

{Link? Link, can you hear me?} Said Rauru telepathically.

He received no answer. Ruto started to cry. A fountain of tears had never stopped from the Zora's eyes.

"I......... I can't......... Believe he's........." She couldn't bring herself to say the word "gone" or "dead."

"........." Rauru looked down at the watery floor of the chamber of Sages. "Ruto-san, his light is still dim, but not gone. Don't worry, Link may live."

"But......... but......... At that place......... Nothing worked on us. No potions, no magic, nothing. How can you say he's going to live! Link could've done this to himself, for all we know!—"

"Ruto-san!" interrupted Rauru. "We would have know if Link-san had done this to himself. Just throwing the Triforce of Courage away like, doesn't seem like Link's style."

"........."

"You know I am right, Ruto-san!"

= = = =

==WHY NOT?! LINK IS MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND!!! I SHOULD HAVE THE FIRST RIGHT TO SEE HIM!!!! WHY? WHY ARE YOU AND IMPA-SAN DOING THIS TO ME?!?!==

==Saria-san, If......... If it was me who said that to Impa, she would have held you back as well.== said Zelda saddened by Link's injury.

==PLEASE!!! Please......... Let me see him.........==

==As much as I want to, I can't. And besides, even if Impa had said nothing to me, I would have held you back anyways.==

==Why.........?== Saria started to cry on Zelda's shoulder. After about half an hour, Saria had cried herself to sleep.

=0=0=0=

At supper, the Great Hall was exceptionally quiet. Not many people were talking, because of the incident. Even the staff table was quiet. Impa was not at dinner. Dumbledore had figured out why. Malfoy snickered every now and then. Nadia was getting extremely pissed off at Malfoy. She stood up and slapped Malfoy, and walked away.

She wondered around the castle aimlessly. She had so many things on her mind. She eventually wound up at the Hospital wing. She stood and leaned on the door and looked at the unconscious and bloody Link. She sighed. She stood there for quite a while.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?"

Nadia got off of her cloud and looked around to find Madam Pomfrey behind her. Nadia looked at Link.

"He......... He's a close friend......... It hurts......... to see him like that. Where we come from, he's a swordsman. It's his living. Seeing him like this pains me even more than if it were one of my tribe members." Explained Nabooru.

"Yes, Mrs. Kage said something quite similar earlier."

"I wish there was something I could do......... I feel so useless." And with that Nadia left. She went back to the Slytherin Common room.

"What's up with this kid and his friends........."

=0=0=0=

"Father.........?"

"Yes."

"It- It- It can't be!—You're supposed to be dead."

"I am. My soul wanders around the earth over time." He started. "The only way I could speak with you, is like this, through dreams. But not just any dream, a dream where the death and living world meet. Where we currently are."

"So......... Am I that close to death?"

"Any later and you would be joining me the world of the dead." He was becoming more serious.

"........." Link had so many questions he wanted to ask his so-called father. "Who are you?"

"I am Miraiko Yuuki, I used to be the Captain of the King's army. Just as Viscen is now."

Link stood up and turned around. His back was facing Miraiko. ==I can't......... I can't believe it. I won't believe it!==

"I am sorry, Link, I don't speak the ancient language."

=0=0=0=

Link had been unconscious for over a week. His wound was healing fast but still at the unconscious point. Impa had not taught a class that week. She only made them re-copy chapters from their books. The others could not pull themselves to work in class, which cause a lot of point reductions in Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

"I want you all to finish chapter 5 by next class." Said Impa, coldly to her first year class.

They all stood up and walked out of the class, not saying a word. They were all scared Impa was going to bite their heads off. When they all exited, there was one student remaining at her place. She was lying on her desk, her face in her arms, only seeing her forest green eyes.

==Saria-san.........==

==Why?== she asked, in a sobering whisper.

==I'm sorry, Saria-san, but I can't allow you see him.==

==I should have the right.........==

==.........==

Saria started crying. She had not seen or heard from her childhood friend since the accident. Impa hugged her. Saria eventually fell asleep on Impa's shoulder. Impa picked her up and Impa went into her quarters, which is connected to her office, and placed Saria on her bed.

It was last class so neither of them had to hurry and get ready. Impa had not joined the staff at suppertime for the whole week Link was unconscious. She didn't plan on going that night either. She would stay in her office and corrected some papers.

At 8 p.m. someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said never looking up towards the door.

"Professor, my students are worried about two of my students." Said the squeaky voice of Flitwick.

"Shh!" said Impa putting her index finger on her lips. She pointed towards the bed with her thumb. "Sara had cried in front of me at the end of class. She cried herself to sleep. I let her sleep in my bed, for now."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Sara and Link are childhood friends. Zelda Hiruke and I are keeping her back. We're scared that she will be even more heartbroken than she already is." Explained Impa putting her quill down.

"If there is a problem, she should come see her Head of House, which is me." Said Flitwick, getting pissed.

"Professor, I assure you, everything is fine."

=0=0=0=

Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing. He was upset, but he didn't it let it show much. He walked up to Link's bed. He took a nearby chair and sat down. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office with a bowl a cloth.

"How is he, Pompom?"

She unbandanged Link, and cleaned up the just about healed wound. "Something's not right,........." she said.

"What do you mean?" said a voice in the background. They both turned and saw Dalnia at the door. "Is brother all right?"

"It's weird. His wound is just about healed, at the point he should be awake, but he's not awake. This is worrying me much. If he doesn't wake up by tomorrow, I may have to send a note to St-Mungus' Hospital to send a doctor over."

=0=0=0=

"Link-san, what's wrong?"

"I......... I'm scared........."

"Of what?" asked Miraiko, very curiously.

"Waking up and finding Shadow Link there."

"Hahahahahahaha! Link there's a very slim chance of that. Give you courage in waking up. You wound is practically healed, and you're still out cold."

"But......... It could be........." said Link, holding the hilt of his sword. It was unsheathed since Miraiko had shown up.

SLAP!!!

"Sorry, Link, but from what I've judged, you've NEVER thought twice about something! Why does this have anything different." Link opened his mouth to speak but Miraiko was faster. "There are two things that make you have much more courage than anyone else. One," Miraiko. Link's left hand, the one with the two symbols of courage. "You own the Evil Blade, the Master Sword. I'd never even thought I'd see it with my own two eyes. Link, this is amazing! Two: You own the Triforce of Courage. I didn't think my son would be the one to have it. Something so symbolic of courage. Link. Take these two treasured tools and wake up. If you won't do it for me, do it for your friend who's been crying all this time, and that never even got a chance to see you."

"Saria......... You're right! Saria, I own that much to her!" said Link.

"Link, let me give you something." Miraiko added a small jewel to Link's Sheikah earrings.

"What's this?" asked link.

"When you're in danger and you need extra power, this jewel will aid you."

"Thank you, Father!"

=0=0=0=

Blue eyes opened slowly. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were both relieved that Link had finally woken up.

"Well, hello there!" said Madame Pomfrey, cheerfully, for once.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kurage!" said Dumbledore.

Link stared at the ceiling, smiled faintly and fell back to sleep.

'I'm glad that I'm in a safe place!' thought Link.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

A-M: THERE! ANOHER CHAPPIE DONE!

Maat: Yes it's about time, too.

A-M: Heh heh! You do have a point. I did start this while I got a burst of inspiration like a month ago. So, this chapter has been started like a month ago and finished now.


	24. Reflections

Triforce Against Magic

Aozora-Miyako: Wow!

Maat: What?

A-M: --counts the number of chapters—do you realize I'm at twenty-four chapters?

Maat: Really? I hadn't noticed!

-0-

A-M: Sorry guys I have had a major case of writers' block and been busy playing a bit of VGs

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 24: Reflections

Link reflected a long time. Madam Pomfrey still didn't want Link sitting let alone walk. She figured it would re-open the wounds. Link thought that the amounts of time spend in here was about half of the time he spent in class. He sighed heavily, Madam Pomfrey heard and asked if he was all right. Link smiled softly and nodded, he just wasn't the type to say "no", or the type to stay in bed for long periods of time.

Link raised his left hand and looked at the back of it. The symbol of the Triforce appeared, it glowed a bit just enough to show it. 'Why do I have to have this burden?' Link asked himself. He looked at it endlessly; he didn't even hear Dumbledore walking in with food.

Link sat up, even though Madam Pomfrey had told him not too. It hurt, but this was nothing compared to what Link had gone through with Ganondorf.

"Well, I see we're up, and are we ready to eat?" asked Dumbledore with a very friendly smile on.

"I uh......... I'm not that hungry." Answered Link.

"If you don't eat you won't heal." Said Madam Pomfrey, walking towards the two, bringing some water and a cloth. Link knew what she was going to do and he hated it. She was ready to clean the wound......... again. Since link had woken up, which was three days ago, Link lost count on how many time she had cleaned his injury. He didn't like it too much; it killed every time she cleaned it.

When she was done, Link still refused the bowl of soup. Dumbledore tried to convince that he should eat. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't force Link to eat, but she was desperate. Link still refused to eat. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were both very worried.

-0-0-0-

Sara's eyes winced and opened slowly. She realized that she was in Impa's office. #Ever since Link got his injury, She had slept every night in Impa's office, she couldn't bare to sleep at her Common Room. She did a few nights, but couldn't sleep. Zelda tried to cheer her up but Sara couldn't do anything. She refused to do anything. Dumbledore and the other teachers knew about this and most didn't mind. Flitwick on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled that one of his students wasn't sleeping in their dorm for the past 3 weeks.

Impa looked over to Sara with a hawk's eye. She was very worried that the Kokiri girl wasn't eating much and only slept in Impa's quarters. Impa and Zelda still refused for Sara see Link.

---Impa-san?--- said Sara, her voice a little croaked.

Impa looked at Sara. ---Yes?---

---I want to see Link-chan.---

---.........---

---Why can't I see him?!--- She yelled furiously.

---It's for your own good we're doing this.........---

-0-0-0-

Impa was "teaching" her fifth year class. She sat at her teacher's desk not saying a word. Malfoy and Grabbe were snickering every now and then; Impa caught them every time and took off points. Class was over and every one left. Impa didn't get up. She sighed heavily. She looked at her classroom. It was clean, but still somewhat dirty. Someone walked in, stood at the other end of the classroom.

"Impa? Are you alright?" asked an old man's voice.

"Yes Dumbledore-sempai. I am just worried about the boy."

"Yes I know. Students have been telling me your umm......... "classes"."

"........."

"I just came to tell you that Mr. Kurage is finally awake."

Impa's eyes widened. "Are......... You're kidding me, right?!"

"I don't kid Impa."

"How is he?"

"His wound is just about healed, but Pompom wants him to stay the for a few more days. Because of his loss of blood, she doesn't want him moving to fast."

"Hahahaha! Knowing Link, that won't take too long."

-0-0-0-

"Mrs. Chang!" yelled Impa to Cho at the entrance to Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Yes, Professor Kage?"

"Could you get me Mrs. Hiruke and Mrs. Mori?"

"Umm.........S-Sure."

Impa waited a few minutes. For someone who was usually a very patient person, Impa had her arms crossed and her left foot tapping on the floor. The portrait swung open and Zelda and Sara had walked out slowly. Impa grabbed their arms and dashed off.

---Impa-san-" said Zelda, ---What's going on?---

---Impa-san. Stop! I want to sleep.........---

---He's away and fine!--- She said.

Crossing the Entrance Hall, Sara ripped out of Impa's grip and stopped.

---Who's Awake and fine?!--- She half-yelled, -half-cried.

---Saria-san, do you not sense it in your heart?--- asked Zelda, putting her hand on her chest, where her heart was.

Saria though for a moment. ---You mean.........?"

---Yes! Link's awake and fine. I will finally allow you to see him!--- said Impa, happy, seeing she made the forest girl happy. Saria jumped into Impa's arm and cried tears of joy.

0-0-0-

When they arrive at the Hospital Wing, Saria didn't hesitate. She ran right up to Link and gave him a huge hug. She cried so hard on Link's chest. She cried tears of joy. She was so happy.

"Sara, no offense, but don't cry THERE." Said Link, she was crying right on Link's wound.

"Sorry." She said wiping her tears away.

"I'm glad your better, Link." Said Zelda with a reassuring smile.

"The reason Sara is so happy to se you, is that we stopped her from seeing you."

Link was speechless. He smiled at the two.

-0-0-

---Has Zelda conquered her Darkness?--- asked Saria , worried.

---Yes when she was a child, she beat it so easily.--- sighed Impa.

---We need to help Link defeat Shadow Link.........--- suggested Nadia.

----No! The only one who can defeat Shadow Link, is Link himself!!!--- Said Zelda entering the DADA classroom.

---What do you mean, Princess?--- asked Sara.

---Shadow is to Light; you cannot defeat someone else's shadow. Once Link is well I'm sure he will face off with his shadow and this time, Link is going to kill him!---

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A-M: sorry for the short chappie guys!!!

Maat:.........

A-M:.........

R&R no flames


	25. Getting Back to my Old Self

Triforce Against Magic

Aozora-Miyako: ---cries--- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! I'M SO SORRY GUYS!!!!! I DIDN'T FORGET YOU I WAS REALLY BUSY!!!!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 25: Getting back to my old self

"Hyah Huh! Gnya! Ho!"

---Link you've grown soft. Give it all!--- ordered Impa.

Link put his hand on his stomach. He was breathing hard. Madam Pomfrey finally let him out, but she wanted Link to sleep there for a few nights. Link still had a scar on his stomach and on his back. Link shook his head rapidly. He still was a bit dizzy from the blood loss. He spent so much time in the hospital wing that Link lost some of his strength and speed. Impa was training him to become his normal fighting self again.

---You want to beat Shadow Link or not?!--- She asked furiously pouncing once again towards Link.

---Yeah, yeah! Anyways, I have one thing that he doesn't have.--- Link dodge the attack. Impa looked at him curiously. --- The Triforce of Courage, that's one thing that he can't get!---

Link swung his sword horizontally. Impa jumped to dodge his attack with ease. She had to admit, Link was getting better, but he still wasn't his fully strong self. No one was at the Quidditch pitch that night, for it was a free night, which meant no teams were allowed to practice.

Link suddenly fell to the ground, his endurance had dropped a lot too, and he couldn't keep his physical strength up cooked up in a bed. He put his hand on his chest, and dropped to his knees. Impa sheathed her dagger and ran to Link's side.

---Are you alright?--- She asked with much worry in her voice.

---It still hurts. Sorry, Impa-san, that's it for today.---

Link tried to stand up but only fell at the pain he felt in his chest. Impa caught him before he fell to the ground. Link closed his eyes, and turned a bit red. Impa looked at him blush. She smiled, which Link missed.

Link didn't want to go back to the Hospital Wing that night. He wanted to sleep in his own bed, with his new friends. He was tired of getting up at ridiculous hours by Madam Pomfrey. He realized, though, after experience, that the more he stayed the sooner he could leave.

---Can things get any worse?--- he asked Impa before she left the Wing.

---What do you mean?---

---It just seems the more I get involved around here, the more I get hurt, the more I miss out on protecting Saria-chan and Zelda-hime.---

---Link………---

-0-0-0-

"Listen carefully, Tori no Furute will be on the final exam. We did study it at the beginning of the year. This time we'll go more into detail about it. Flutes were a very important animal back in the Middle Ages, especially owls, a lot like the carrier owls we use today, when you receive your mail. Flutes were an instrument that musicians used to use, aside from the Muggle instrument lute."

Aside from McGonagall talking, quills were heard in the classroom. No one talking, everyone concentrating so hard.

"Once you've used the Tori no Furute spell, you can return the bird to its original state. You use the spell: Furute no Tori. They are very similar, but if you are evaluated, you must make sure that you do NOT get these two spells mixed."

Link raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Kurage?"

"If we are being evaluated on this, will you give us one of the two, and change it into the other?"

"Good question. If you are evaluated, yes I could give you one of the two. That's why I never showed you how to change your flutes back into birds. Alright, class dismissed"

Every one rushed out. Lunch was going to be a pain.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes?"

"This flute……… It's very important to me. Heck, it's not even a flute, it's an ocarina. And this ocarina is infused with Hylian magic, I can't put it back in its bird form."

"Yes, I understand your dilemma……… Listen, I'll figure something out, and if it is your exam, I'll find a way, so you can keep your ocarina."

"Thank you, Professor."

-0-0-0-

---So unlike the other students, she said you could keep the Ocarina?!--- said Zelda happily.

---Yeah………---

---You're still troubled by Miyaku and Shadow Link aren't you?---- said Nabooru.

---I guess I'm still not over it………---

---Brother, you'll have to.---

---I know, I know, I know!---

Sara looked at him with worry. Her best friend nearly dies because of the Triforce, couldn't he just give it up? Sara thought about that. She would probably lose her best friend if he got rid of the Triforce.

---Link-chan? Can't you get rid of the Triforce? It would make things so much easier for--! ---

---NO!!!--- snapped Link.

---Saria-san, this is something that was made by destiny. It's something that Link cannot get rid of. He must bear the weight of what the Triforce has in store. Why do you think Miyaku took the shape of Shadow Link? Because he knew that Link would be the Heir to the Triforce of Courage, like I am the heir to the Triforce of Wisdom, and Ganondorf the heir of the Triforce of Power.--- explained Zelda, as simply as possible.

---Oh---

---And besides Saria,--- started Link ---I couldn't get rid of it even if my life depended on it!---

---Sorry to interrupt, guys. This might sound a bit off topic, but when are the Quidditch finals?----

The energetic voice sounded familiar. Every one was surprised to hear that voice. They didn't think they would never hear from her until they got back to Hyrule. At the door, was standing a blue-headed girl. Her hair was tied into two pigtails. Her eyes were aqua blue filled with happiness and worry. She had a smile also worry to match the worried eyes.

---What are you doing here?!--- asked Impa standing up from her desk.

---What else? I came to help ya'out! You guys didn't think you could do the job without me, can you???--- she said happily.

---Does that mean--?! ---

---Yup! That's right Rutoa Mizu is back in Hogwarts. But not as a student, but as a guest!!!---

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A-M:I just realized something………

Maat: What?

A-M: In previous chappies, I knew how Saria-chan felt.

Maat: HA HA HA!!! How you're you and she's her!

A-M: Yes. That's true, but I have had that feeling. I had a concert downtown one day, and a very close friend of mine got "sick" and my teachers had to send her to the hospital. They wouldn't let me see her. I was devastated……… I was so worried. Every one knew that I needed to see her, my teachers even lied to me that she had left, which I found out that she didn't leave until 20 minutes later, by a person working at the place where I had my concert. She called be later that night I told me that she wanted to see ME before going to the hospital. I'm sorry guys, I had to share that with you. I was re-reading TAM and I realized this. Heh heh!

Maat: Wow! That's some story.


	26. Shadow Link and Miyaku

Triforce Against Magic

Aozora-Miyako: OMG!!!!! O.O

Maat: what's with you!!!???

A-M: It's been over a year since I started TAM!!!!!

Maat: and your point is?………

A-M: Time sure does go by fast. And I can't believe I'm already at 26 chapters. Well, with THIS one: 26.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 26: Shadow Link and Miyaku

Link walked towards the Great Hall slowly. He was tired from the night before. When he arrived, the students already there were making a huge commotion. Link didn't think he ever saw the Great Hall with so much noise, and activity.

Link sat at the end of the Gryffindor table to think. He was excited that Rutoa came back, but what did this mean. Was she here to help him defeat Shadow Link and Miyaku? Or did she come back because of Ganondorf?

-0-0-0-0-

Why did she come back in her human form instead of her Zora form?

Link was in deep thought, still about Rutoa. She didn't give her any warning whatsoever.

"MR KURAGE!!!!!!"

Link jumped at Snape's roaring voice. He was about to jump out of his skin. A few people snickered and laughed.

"You will write 500 liners "I will not disturb Snape's class by dazing off." I want it on my desk by Friday morning."

"But, sir, Easter is this week end and I was planning to go home, and we only have school until Wednesday." Protested Link.

"Then, by tomorrow!"

'Crap!' thought Link.

-0-0-0-0-

"You what?"

"I want to go home for Easter holiday," said Link.

"Why? You don't like it here?" Asked Dumbledore.

"No! I do It's just………" started Link. 'Maybe I should tell McGonagall. After she was there the most to help settle in here………'

"It's just?"

"Remember when I got wounded badly by that Shadow? I have to do research on him and on Miyaku: the Guardian of the Triforce of Courage. I want to know the easiest way to defeat him so I won't get hurt again."

"I see……… When you said home, I thought you meant Grimauld Place, but you want to go back Home during the Easter break. I suppose that could be arranged, I will have Severus accompany you."

"Snape-sensei?!"

"Is there a problem with my decision, Mr. Kurage?" asked Dumbledore, upset.

"No not at all, Dumbledore-sensei."

-0-0-0-0-

---You want to go back home? And Dumbledore said you could go if Snape went with you?--- said Impa very surprised.

---Yeah, I guess he wants to make sure I come back.---

---But why are you going back?--- asked Zelda.

---I want to do research about Shadow link and Miyaku, but they have nothing about them in this library.--- explained Link.

---Oh, I see. You're only going for research.---said Impa.

--- But what will father say when he sees you? He'll be really upset when he sees that you've come back and not me?---

---I'll tell him that you're in good hands, and not to worry. I'll also tell him that I'm not back to have fun and goof-not that I did ever goof off- but for research.---

---Can I ask you something Link?--- Started Rutoa, ---But, if you're in Hyrule, who's gonna protect this place if Shadow Link comes back?---

---If I'm right there shouldn't be a problem---

---What?!--- Asked Sara and Rutoa.

---Like I said: I doubt he should be a problem. Shadow Link should know I'm in Hyrule and will follow me.---

---WHAT?!?!?!?--- Exclaimed every one.

---Impa's strong: she can protect the castle, with the help of Nadia and Dalnia. Sara and Rutoa can help out for the healing, if needed.---

Every one looked at Link with a worried face. Link blinked a few times. Shadow Link would follow him and Link wasn't worried at all. After all that what Shadow Link did to him: Link should be extra-worried, but he was calm

-0-0-0-

"Are you going to give that to Snape-sensei?" asked Sara, in English, to make it less suspicious.

"Yup! He wanted it first thing this morning, so I'm gone go drop it off" answered Link.

"Will you mention about the trip?"

"He knows I want to go home, but, I'm not going to mention what Dumbledore-sensei said." Said Link. "We don't get along very well—"

"Tell me something I don't know!" interrupted Sara.

"ANYWAY—It's gonna be a very, very, VERY long Easter Holiday."

"What is Easter anyways?" said Sara closing the door of the Potions' Classroom after they entered.

"From what Harry told me: Easter has something to do with the resurrection of some guy in their religion"

"Then, what's a religion?"

Link stopped and thought for a moment. Link snapped his fingers for the perfect answer.

"You know how we praise Din, Nayru and Farore? It's the same thing: but they only have 1 God instead of 3, like us."

"So I'm going back to that medieval town with you, Mr. Kurage?"

Link and Sara both jumped. Snape scared Link once AGAIN. When they both calmed down, Sara shot a death glare to Snape. Link stepped on Sara's foot so she'd stop staring like that.

"Here's the 500 lines you wanted me to write," said Link handing Snape the papers.

"Good! To be honest, I didn't think you'd finish it. But that's not what I wanted to talk about." Said Snape. "About your trip?"

"What about it?" asked Sara.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow evening at the Quidditch Pitch." Answered. "The same way we traveled last time."

Link thanked Snape for his time. Link and Sara left quite rapidly. They marched up some stairs to about half way.

---WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!--- Shouted Link.

---There's something ominous about him. He seems so familiar………---

---What do you mean?--- asked Link.

---He feels like………---

"Well, well, look what the Serpent dragged in?"

Link and Sara wheeled around to find Malfoy and his goons.

"We don't have time for this Malfoy. When the time comes let's settle this in Quidditch."

Link took Sara's hand and rushed off.

-0-0-0-

Snape was standing in the middle of the Pitch. He was taping his foot. Link was late. Snape didn't even know why he let Dumbledore talk him into going. He started to walk around the center, examining it. Will he travel the way they did last time? Snape twitch when he heard a clinking noise. He looked towards where the noise was coming from and saw Link, carrying his sword and shield, and a few other things.

"It's about time!" bellowed Snape.

"Sorry, sir, I was kept by Prof. Kage." Apologized Link

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes sir." Said Link. Snape turned around and Link growled.

"I heard that!" said Snape. "So how are we supposed to get back?"

"Easy: that's why they're here!" answered Link, pointing behind him: five people walking in their direction. Sara, Dalnia, Rutoa, Impa and Nadia were all walking towards the blond hero and the Potions' Master.

"Hello again, Snape-sensei- or should I say Snape-san, since you're not my teacher anymore." Said Rutoa blushing a little from the mistake.

"Humph! Can we just go?"

"A little in a hurry, Severus?" joked Impa.

"………"

"Can we just do this? I've got TONS of homework!" said Nadia.

"Since when do you do homework?" asked Dalnia.

"Can we please do this?" asked Sara.

"OK, guys get in position." Said Impa.

Sara, Dalnia, Rutoa, Impa and Nadia want in around Snape and Link in a pentagon shape. Sara put her hands as if she were praying, Dalnia tensed up his muscles. Rutoa crossed her arms in front of her face. Impa went into Sheikah position, and Nadia went into Gerudo position.

"Forest: Gather your strength before me."

"Fire: Gather your heat before me."

"Water: Gather your purifying powers before me."

"Shadow: Cast the Illusions before me."

"Spirit: Cast your wandering souls before me."

"AND LET THE PORTAL TO HOME BE OPEN!!!!"

-0-0-0-

Snape opened his eyes slowly. He noticed water all around him. He stood up lowly only to be greeted by Rauru.

"Welcome back! It has been some time."

"………"

Snape stared a Rauru's clothing: they were so………odd.

"Where's the boy?" asked Snape.

"Oh! He's already at the castle. He couldn't wait to start his research. Are you here to watch him?" asked Rauru.

"Yes."

"I shall cast a spell on you. It will make it look like you are Hyrulian. You won't get caught this time."

-0-0-0-

Snape easily got in the castle. He walked around for hours without finding where Link would be. Dumbledore would be furious if he knew that Snape didn't know where Link was. He found a soldier and asked where Link was. Link was in the library. Snape followed where the direction to the library. Snape entered the library. there were very few people in there: an actual Hyrulian, Link, the librarian, and 3 other people. Snape approached Link. Link was in his Hylian form. He wore his red tunic with his hat off, hanging on the chair he was sitting on. His hair was tied up, and reached just below his shoulders.

"So, you think it's funny to leave me behind, huh?" asked Snape very furious.

"No! I wanted to get a head start on my research."

"……… What have you found?"

"………Why are interested all of a sudden?"

Link didn't answer Snape.

"WILL YOU ANSWER ME!?!?!?!?!"

Every one's attention went towards Snape. Link snickered a bit.

"So you mind? We ARE in a Library!" snapped the librarian. "Now get out!"

"It's ok, Aino, it IS funny, but he's with me." Said Link with a huge smile on his face. "Anyway, I'm done. I got what I came for. I'm going to go tell His Highness I'm done."

Link took his hat and stuck it on his head. He gave Aino 10 Rupees for picking up the books. Snape sighed and followed Link.

"Goodbye, Master Yuuki!"

-0-0-0-

""Master Yuuki"? What's with that honorific?" teased Snape.

"Here, I'm considered a Hero, because of the Blade I wield. HEY THAT'S IT!!!!" Said Link, with an idea that struck his mind. He rushed towards the Temple of Time, Snape not to far behind.

"Hey! I know you!!!" yelled a little girl's voice.

Snape stopped in his tracks. He turned around and noticed a little girl he had met the last time he was in Hyrule.

"Did they treat you good at the castle?"

"No."

Snape rushed off and noticed Link had just entered the Temple. When Snape got in he ran to the back room where he had done back home. Link was in front of the sword less pedestal, the Master Sword clutched in his left hand.

"What do you plan on doing?!"

"I'm gonna go back to my original self"

"What will happen to Hyrule if you leave?!" yelled a voice from the back of the to.

"Malon?! What are you doing here?" asked Link.

"Answer me, Link-kun." Said Malon, very worried.

"Why do you ask?"

" 'Cause Ryouku is back."

"WHAT?! RYOUKU A-N-D MIYAKU ARE BACK!?!?!"

"Mr. Ingo keeps on talking about Ryouku and Ganondorf over and over again, as if he were hypnotized………again" ()

"What is the Triforce Trying to do?" asked Link upset. He put his hand on his stomach, from what Shadow Link, or Miyaku, did to him.

'What do you mean?"

"Ryouku Ashoru and Miyaku were protectors of the Triforce They tested all those who were worthy of carrying the Triforce pieces. But it backfired, and the Triforce of Power fused with Ryouku, Wisdom with Ashoru and Courage with Miyaku. It was the goddesses themselves who fussed with them. They wanted to test out the power themselves. That's why Ryouku, Ashoru and Miyaku take the form of the person but his or hers shadow."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A-M: Phew! That took long enough!

Maat: yes that WAS long.

A-M: Shut up, you didn't do anything. I did all the work!!!

R&R no flames.


	27. Lost

Triforce Against Magic

Aozora-Miyako: OMG I am so sorry!

Maat: I certainly hope so!

A-M: I'm sorry! I started college, and have been REALLY busy. But don't worry now that I'm done my semester, my attention will be on you guys. Well, aside from work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 27: Lost

"Well since Ryouku is back, I can't go back yet………" said Link, somewhat upset.

He walked passed Snape and Malon. He stood over the symbol of the Light. He turned to Snape and told him he shouldn't leave the market, or the castle. Snape didn't say anything, but he was somewhat curious about what Link was going to do. Link ran out of the Temple of Time, and ran towards the castle to get Epona.

He zoomed out on Epona passing all the vendors at the market. He rushed off far to the east, towards Gerudo Valley.

'If Ryouku is alive again, I have a pretty good guess where he would be.' Thought Link. 'If I'm right, the Gerudo are going to start causing great havoc upon the country.'

"Where is he going?" asked Snape to Malon, both walking out of the temple.

"He's probably thinking about whatever he learned at the castle." Explained Malon. "What did he learn?"

"You know just as much as I do." Said Snape coldly.

"Well that's no help!" replied Malon. "I'm off. Going home. Dad's probably worried about me. See you around." She waved to him childishly.

"Hmmm!" '_Don't leave the market nor the castle._ What does he want me to do? And how dare he order me around!'

Link entered Gerudo Valley. He got off Epona, and started to walk across the two bridges. He asked the carpenter to keep an eye on Epona.

As soon as Link entered the Gerudo Fortress grounds, he felt something immediately. The tension within the grounds was intense, Link had to do his stealthy moves like he did once before. Something was most definitely wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He remembered that the carpenters had warned him that the Gerudos have gotten more violent.

Link noticed Aveil quite easily. He noticed that she seemed way more independent than before. She had so much confidence.

"Hello Harry! Hello every one!" shouted Sirius from side other side of King's Cross.

'Does he HAVE to do that?" thought Harry.

Harry and Co. walked towards the 2 men waiting. The first thing Sirius noticed was something missing. He thought for a while, while every one else was making the greetings with Lupin.

"Harry, where's Link?" he asked suddenly.

Harry looked up. "I think McGonagall told us he was going home. He wanted to learn some things that were not in the school's library………"

"Oh! I see!" said Sirius, a little disappointed. "I was looking forward to seeing him again."

(((I have a feeling something horrible is going to happen))) said Zelda to herself.

(((What do you mean?))) asked Dalnia.

(((I don't know, but………)))

'Man! It sure is quiet now.' Thought Impa. "With everyone gone, it's quiet. But there seems to be more people than at Christmas.'

Impa walked aimlessly within the castle walls. People were doing homework in the hallway, people talking. People were all keeping busy. A couple of people had stopped Impa to ask her some questions: not regarding DADA. They were asking her what she did before she came to Hogwarts. Impa kept her mouth shut and walked away.

At Lunch, Impa received a letter from Link. Link was telling Impa how the Gerudos were acting. Link also told her that Ryouku was back, and if Ryouku and Miyaku were back so would Ashoru.

Link went around the fortress. Link had escaped miraculously from the guards very often. The Gerudos WERE acting weird. Link looked around to be safe to cross; he was suddenly knocked out cold.

Link woke up to be sore all over. He opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't in the prison, but he was in a deep part of the fortress. He stood up slowly only to be thrown back to the floor by Gerudos, only adding more pain.

He stood up quickly, and tried to fight back. Two Gerudos got hold of Link by the arms and held him still. A third came from ion front of him and started to swing her spear right in Link's direction.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Link yelled in a way it could be heard all over Hyrule.

All the people in 12 Grimauld Place woke up in the middle of the night with a shock.

Zelda, Saria, Ruto and Hermione shared a room. Zelda had a worried face on.

Everyone ran into the kitchen with wondering what was going on.

Out of the blue, Zelda broke the silence. "I'm going back to Hyrule!" Everyone was shocked. "I really don't care what anyone says, I'm going back, I feel something dreadful has happened to Link."

"I'm going back as well! I'm worried about Link-chan. He doesn't seem the type who would give us ALL this uneasy feeling."

"Then we'll all go back!" said Sirius, "I don't think Dumbledore would be happy if you guys left and we got the blame!"

"Then let's go to Hyrule!" said Sheik.

Snape and Viscen awoke in a state of shock. They were both jumpy; they heard a yell from somewhere far away. They saddled up immediately and galloped at the quickest pace the horses could go.

Rauru also heard this noise, and got worried sick about that yell. The yell sounded somewhat painful. He sensed the other Sages coming home but he had to contact Impa to get her back home too.

The whole gang hoped it wasn't too late to save Link………

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A-M: OK well I've been a little busy. I started CEGEP (for those of you who don't know what CEGEP is, CEGEP is a hmmm……… In Quebec it's between High School and University) so that has pre-occupied me. I've also started archery and fencing (both uber fun!) and lack of inspiration, well only for this chapter. I have HUGE ideas for later chapter. I just……… have to find time……… Heh heh!

Maat: Sure ya do!

A-M: Aside from that: I know this chapter was VERY short, but like I said, I had ideas for this chapter, but no way to link them.


	28. Where Art Thou Link?

Triforce Against Magic

Aozora-Miyako: 15th of August 2005……… Wow!  
Maat: Almost 2 years.  
A-M: Yep.  
Maat: Yep.  
A-M: Ok……… Again school has been getting in the way, I forgot I was actually writing a story until not too long ago when I got a reviewer alert in my email inbox. I read it and was like: "Well snap. I still have a story to write" So I thought about, and came up with a few ideas. I apologize in advance if the chapters seem short. I reformatted them, because one of my close friend's boyfriend is an editor, and she too was writing a story and he gave me a few pointers. From now on all Ancient Hylian tongue will be "underlined" But will also have normal speech brackets. No one is speaking in Hylian tongue in this chapter so you won't have that problem yet………

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 28: Where Art Thou, Link?

"Impa?"  
Impa looked in the direction of which the voice had come from. McGonagal was walking in Impa's direction. Impa was annoyed. She had gotten no news from Link, or Zelda. She was really worried that something might have happened. Especially from the scream she had heard the night before. She didn't sleep well because the scream sounded so familiar.  
"Can I help you, Minerva?" she said.  
"Well, not me in particular, but the headmaster wants to see you………"  
"What's wrong?"  
"For some odd reason, I'm involved in this too."  
Impa looked at McGonagall confused. Why did Dumbledore want to see the both of them? This started to pre-occupy her.  
They both walked to Dumbledore's office, walking by the stone gargoyle and saying the password. They climber the spiral staircase and got the door. Upon entering the office, they noticed Kaepora was on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore had a long letter in his hand, and had a very worried face on.  
"Dumbledore-sempai, What, may I ask, is wrong?!" said Impa.  
Dumbledore didn't say what was wrong. He then handed the letter the Impa, and both Impa and McGonagall read it.  
_'Headmaster,  
'I have noticed that Link Kurage is an experienced warrior. He does let anything stop him from doing what he can to help people. He has done much research upon our arrival. He does, however break rules often enough and is more of a lone wolf than going around as a party.  
'As for what he's learned, he wouldn't tell me. All he told me was that he is actually 8 years old. The sword he carries is what allows him to become whom we know him as. One of his ideas was that he would go back in time, by placing his sword back, and doing research that way. But someone from a nearby ranch had stopped him. She told us that another one of those shadows is back and kicking.  
'I do not know about you, but last night, after the kid stormed off in search of that shadow, we heard a scream. We believe it's him because he never returned to the castle. The thieving race, known as the Gerudo have started to terrorize the Castle Town, but will not come near he castle. Viscen, the commander of the Royal Army, has heard that the leader of this group is a young man with shoulder length blond hair, but every time he gets close he leaves.  
'I'm sorry I couldn't keep more tabs on him, but I've hardly had the time to even keep track of him. He's always on the move.  
'I'll send more information when it comes.  
'Severus Snape_  
"YOU SENT SEVERUS TO KEEP TABS ON LINK?!" raged Impa.  
"I'm sorry, Impa" apologized Dumbledore "But we thought that his group could be with Voldemort. What else could we do?"  
Impa was furious that he said that. "Does that me you don't trust me? If you didn't trust me, why did you give me the job?!!"  
"Because you knew what you were talking about………"  
"I have house students who come to me," started McGonagall "and began to talk about how wonderful your classes are. I think Albus noticed that." Dumbledore nodded.  
"…...…" Impa was speechless with anger. "Does Zelda know?"  
"Yes she does. I've recopied this letter and sent to the group staying with Remus." Explained Dumbledore.  
"Also what Severus mentioned about that scream—I wonder if it's the same one we heard………?" questioned McGonagall "We were the only ones at Hogwarts to have heard that."

"Something happened to him. I can feel it," said Saria.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were all puzzled at to what the scream could have been.  
"Saria, Zelda, hurry up and get down here!" yelled Lupin. The 5 kids got up. Lupin had a worried tone in his voice.  
As soon, as they got downstairs, Lupin and Sirius were at the dining table. Both of them had worried but serious faces on.  
"Please sit." Said Lupin.  
Saria went and sat next to Lupin, and Zelda next to Sirius.  
"What's wrong?" asked Zelda.  
"We just got a letter from Dumbledore. He was saying that he just got his report from—"  
Zelda cut off lupin. "What do you mean 'report?' Did Professor Snape go so he could keep tabs?! That's horrible!" Zelda was angry at what Dumbledore dd.  
"Anyways," continued Lupin "There have been disturbances. Link apparently set out in search of a shadow being. I heard what happened at Hogwarts before the break, and I must say, that was horrible, but I don't know if it was him that Link is chasing but……… Snape says that Link never returned."  
Lupin stopped and Sirius picked up where Lupin left off.  
"According to Snape's report—"  
"Wait," said Harry. "Why send Snape? Is it because he has that good spying abilities?"  
"That makes sense,………" said Hermione.  
"Like I said, there have been raids in the Castle Town an they don't know who's behind it."  
Nadia found this rather confused. She couldn't understand WHY they were doing this. She had done raids, but the Castle Town was always far and went there every other time, but Sirius made it sound like the raids were very frequent.  
"Something's not right! I'm going back!"  
Everyone looked at both Zelda and Nadia.  
"I expected as much,………" said Lupin. "Let's all go back, I'm worried too."

In the middle of the night, everything was silent at Hyrule castle. Few guards were out in the castle because most were in town in case Gerudos were to come back.  
Snape couldn't sleep. He stared you his window. He noticed that right at the castle entrance a Blond haired teen. Having access at all times by the King at Link's request, he ran out and joined up with Link. He found Link full of bruises, but Link was conscious.  
"What happened?!" It was the first time he showed concern for a student, and got pissed with himself because of it.  
He brought Link back inside the castle walls. _Why did I help him all this time?_  
**I could give you the answer to that question.** Said Link.  
"I thought you left the boy's body!"  
**I have no Idea about what you are talking about………**  
"Who are you?"  
**You might know me as: Ryouku.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aozora-Miyako: Hope to see you soon!  
Maat: Yes, let's hope it doesn't take another 2 years……… 


	29. Explosion

Aozora-Miyako: Ok… So I have a few things I want to say before you guys read the next chapter. First of all: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY DON'T READ IT!! I'm ok with people not liking my story; I know I can't please everyone. I got a review and I'm really not happy, but I'm not going to stop writing because one person hates it. Second, I actually hate yaoi, yes a girl hating yaoi what's wrong with that? And what's wrong with two boys getting along? Third, I don't go to school anymore, and am getting some ideas so I hope that I can update more often.

Last thing, again if there's a problem with it, like format or length, whatever, tell me, I can only do my best to correct myself, but don't yell at me.

Anyway, that's what I had to say.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 29: The Explosion

The group sat silently at 12 Grimmauld Place's kitchen. Only Kreatcher's footsteps could be herd, with a few rants here and there.

"Was that scream his?" said Sirius, breaking the silence.

**"Yes, it was."**

Everyone stared at the image at the edge of the table, between Remus and Sirius. There was a small magical hologram of Rauru between the two men.

"What do you mean? Do you know what happened?!" questioned Zelda.

**"Princess, I urge you to hurry to Hyrule castle. Something dreadful has just happened."**

"Why………? What happened? Is father allright?" said Zelda, almost in shock.

Rauru didn't answer. Instead he showed an image of one of the towers exploding.

"_Holy--_" Shouted Nabooru.

Rauru turned to Harry. "**You, with the round glasses."** Harry blinked. **"If I were, I'd watch my back."**

"Huh?!"

Rauru didn't say anything.

"So how're we supposed to get back? Last time, it was those two witches who brought us there," Asked Sirius.

**"Simple.**" Rauru did a few hand movements. At the end he clapped his hands. And the entire group was in the Temple of Time.

"Amazing………" Said Lupin.

"Thank you. That's just one of my inter-dimensional spells."

Every turned around and Rauru was standing in front the swordless pedestal.

oOo

"You think Ryouku infiltrated allright?" asked a low-ranking Gerudo.

"Oh yeah. No doubt. I mean did you see who "carried" him". Said another Gerudo, emphasizing on the "carried."

"Isn't Lady Nabooru gonna be pissed, Miss Aveil?"

"She hasn't been back in 3 months. And besides……… Those castle dwellers need more excitement in their lives."

oOo

"They've seen you're face, how are you going to now?"

"Just watch me Voldy. Remember, I can pull more string than you can now."

Voldemort remembered at the beginning that Ganondorf has broken his wand. He was pissed. He couldn't just walk into Olivander's or Diagon Alley to get a new wand. He contemplated about going to Nocturne Alley, but even that seemed risky.

"By the way, I want you to get me a new wand."

"I'll do what I can."

oOo

"Hmm……… How are we going to get by? If what Nadia says is true, we'll all get caught." Said Hermione, peeking outside.

"This place almost looks like……… a temple." Said Ron, in amazement seeing the Temple of Time.

That's true; Ron was unconscious the last time they were there. Hermione quickly got back into the Temple before anyone could see there were people there. Rauru looked and chuckled a bit at the ragtag group, they were slightly amusing, but he was sure that they would have done the same thing. "By the way-"

Rauru was cut off by another scream, which didn't seem too far. This scared everyone. Was it Gerudo? More commotion to add to the castle incident………they all had the urge to go see what happened, but they were all too scared to go and look.

"Can I have a word with the foreigners?" asked Rauru after a few moments of silence.

Everyone stared at each other. The Hyrule citizens went to the front of the Temple and the other group went to the back.

"Before I say anything to my fellow sages, there are a few things I need to tell you. But before that. I see more visitors are on their way."

At those words, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Impa appeared in the Temple of Time.

"Phew………Nice to be home" said Impa.

"I don't think it's so nice, Impa." said Rauru.

"What do you mean?"

"Impa, I'd like to talk to the foreigners, if you don't mind."

"Huh……… Of-of course not." She said looking around, seeing all the people she knew from Hogwarts.

"What's going on?" asked Impa. Everyone either shrugged or didn't motion anything to her.

"Impa, there was an explosion at the castle." Said Viscen, limping into the Temple of Time.

"Viscen!!" half-shouted Impa, which caught the attention of those in the back. Dumbledore was the first one to come out from the back, followed by McGonagall and Sirius. Impa and Sirius picked him up and brought him to the pedestal where the Spiritual Stones went. Rauru came forward and looked at him. "Impa, I believe you know the spell."

"I actually don't."

Rauru's hands glittered over Viscen's body. "He'll be fine."

"Everyone come here." Rauru motioned the rest of the group to come forward. The whole group came, and Rauru had cast another spell. They now all looked Hyrulian with the Hyrulian clothes that suit them best. Although, Dumbledore's clothes didn't change much.

oOo

Impa was the first to exit the Temple of Time. Aside from the terrible lack of people, everything seemed fine. McGonagall, Sirius, Lupin and Saria were the first to leave. They had decided it was better to leave as two groups instead of one big group. One group was going to go to Lon Lon Ranch and the other was going to Kakariko, Impa's group was heading for Lon Lon Ranch.

When they got to the moat brigde, Talon was there with his carriage waiting for survivors. The group jumped on the carriage and Impa ordered Talon to go, using her position to persuade him.

About two hours later the rest of the group left to go to Kakariko, all but Rauru that is. They had no problems getting there.

oOo

"Kurage!" Shouted Snape.

Link didn't answer. He was just lying on the ground in Dodongo's cavern. Snape had an injury on his shoulder from the explosion. And him having to carry Link was no easy feat either. Snape looked over Link's body. It had some cuts, but nothing too deep. He would easily recover from this. He then stood up himself and make sure nothing else was injured. In the end it was really only his shoulder, and it would heal soon enough anyways. Snape didn't want to think about what had happened at the castle. It was like something possessed Link, and while escaping, it made Link explode, but physically and with power.

One thing bothered Snape……… That man –Ryouku- seemed oddly familiar. It looked like him at a quick glance, but just a bit too short.

He looked at Link once again, and then looked around; this place had many shallow lava pits. He felt as if it were always getting warmer.

oOo

"What was all that commotion?" Asked Anju when Sheik's group had arrived in Kakariko.

"Apparently there was an explosion at the castle." Everyone gave Sheik the well-no-duh look.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Shouted Sheik, to get _everyone's_ attention. "I'd like every one to help give shelter to these people!"

No one was going to question Sheik, because somehow, he was related to Impa, but no one trusted Sheik.

In the end, everybody was settled in villagers' houses.

oOo

"I'm sorry Talon, but I think everyone-"

"Don't. It's alright. I trust your word, Lady Impa." Said Talon, somewhat depressed. "I'm sure everyone else got out ok."

Impa felt bad for what she made Talon do.

"Father!" Yelled Malon from outside. "Ingo got out, again!"

"'Ingo?' What kind of name is that?!" snickered Sirius.

"It's just like saying 'what kind of name is 'Sirius?'" Snapped back McGonagall. Sirius put his hands up in defeat.

"Malon, let him go." Said Talon "We don't need him, if he's going to act that way! Oh, Malon can you come in here."

Malon walked into the house. Impa flashed a letter onto Malon's lap as soon as she sat down. Malon read the note.

"You were the last one to see Link-" started Impa.

"Not just, but his friend too!" replied Malon.

"That's not his friend. He's just someone we sent to keep tabs on him." Explained McGonagall.

"Either way, what did he tell you?" continued Impa.

"Nothing much, he dashed off as soon as I told him Ryouku was back. The next thing I knew, I was woken up by his scream."

Impa was shocked. How was it everyone connected to Link could hear him scream, wherever they were. Something just wasn't right.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A-M: That was fun. Please review, and if you don't like it, please don't yell. If you have tips to make it better, please share.


End file.
